Seconde Chance
by Lunesanglantes
Summary: *TERMINEE!!!! : la vérité sur les origines de Seifer et sa relation avec Ultimécia* Lorsqu'il ne reste plus rien que l'envie de mourir et la souffrance, peut-on espérer une seconde chance... légèrement shonen ai
1. Prologue : Libre

Seconde Chance

Prologue

Libre

  Il attendait.

  En silence.

  Toujours en silence.

  Les yeux fermés, aveugles à l'obscurité qui régnait dans son « antre ». Il avait appris à aimer ces longs moments de calme, à goûter leur saveur tranquille, alors que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

  Pendant quelques temps.

  Il avait appris à aimer la nuit quasi continuelle qui coulait sur lui, envahissant même son être, comme cette humidité glaciale qui effleurait sa peau presque dénudée.

  Il n'avait plus froid.

  Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il avait su oublier cet état de fait, comme devenu insensible à l'air glacial qui l'entourait. Il avait failli en mourir à plusieurs reprises tout au long de ces… années ? Il ne savait plus. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, car à chaque fois, ils l'en empêchaient, alors qu'il aurait accueilli sa fin à bras ouvert. Il n'attendait que le moment où enfin, ils l'oublieraient quelques jours de trop et le retrouveraient mort de froid et de faim.

  La faim.

  Ca aussi, il avait appris à vivre avec. Il fut un temps où il pouvait dire avec exactitude combien de jours avaient passé avant qu'ils ne daignent lui jeter un croûton de pain pourri, tant l'envie de manger lui cisaillait l'estomac. Maintenant, engloutir ce peu de nourriture le révulsait et le rendait malade, mais il n'avait pas le choix et avalait chaque bouchée avec répugnance, sinon… sinon ils l'y forçaient et c'était toujours pire ainsi… toujours.

  Il releva la tête et parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard. 

  Mais il n'y avait rien à voir.

  Rien qu'il ne connaisse déjà.

  Chaque pierre, chaque fissure, chaque trou étaient inscrits au plus profond de sa mémoire, indélébiles et il aurait pu, les yeux fermés, venir avec toute l'assurance du monde vous en montrer l'emplacement.

  C'était tout son univers.

  Toute sa vie.

  Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre, qu'il était né ici et n'en était jamais sortit. C'était sa maison, le seul endroit qu'il connaissait, dont il se souvenait, si ce n'est…

  Il frémit légèrement.

  Oui, c'est le sentiment qu'il avait, mais alors… alors, il se rappelait… il se rappelait toujours et chaque souvenir le faisait souffrir plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

  Lame de feu plongée dans les trop nombreuses cicatrices de son âme.

  Souffrance.

  Toujours vive et sans relâche.

  Pourtant, il les accueillait à bras ouvert, recherchant leur douleur avec avidité, car c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait. Tout ce qu'il lui restait pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Pour ne pas franchir ce point de non-retour qui l'aurait définitivement perdu.

  Mais peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il oublie, qu'il passe cette frontière invisible et que plus rien ne puisse l'atteindre. Il croyait parfois… il croyait l'avoir franchit. Mais, lorsqu'ils venaient et qu'il sentait la douleur, la honte et le désespoir, il comprenait que ce n'était pas encore le cas.

  Pas encore.

  Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bénédiction ou une malédiction.

  Il n'arrivait pas à savoir…

  A savoir si…

  S'il était encore… humain.

  Dans la pénombre qui l'entourait, il regarda ses mains. Elles avaient l'air humaines. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. 

  Pourtant… tellement humaines.

  Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'ils lui disaient, ce qu'ils lui répétaient sans cesse, alors que… qu'ils lui faisaient goûter encore et encore la saveur amère de la souffrance et de l'humiliation.

   Ils lui disaient qu'il était qu'un monstre, une chose sans âme. Une erreur de la nature qui aurait du être tué à la naissance.

  Sa mère devait être une pauvre folle pour ne pas l'avoir fait.

  Une bien pauvre folle.

  Oui.

  C'est ce qu'ils disaient.

  C'est ce qu'il pensait.

  Rien d'humain.

  Encore pire qu'un animal.

  Pire qu'un monstre même.

  C'est ce qu'Il lui avait dit et il savait qu'Il avait raison. Il lui avait répété si souvent qu'il semblait parfois qu'il ne gardait pas d'autres souvenirs de Sa présence.

  Et il méritait d'être ici n'est-ce pas ? C'était sa punition. Sa juste punition.

  Il se sentait toujours si sale. Si sale de ses propres fautes, comme une seconde peau qui ne pouvait le quitter malgré tous ses efforts. Une peau de mensonge, de mesquinerie et de meurtres. Une peau à l'odeur de sang frais et cuivré.

  Son odeur.

  Toute sa vie.

  Doucement, il ramena ses jambes maigres contre son corps et les serra contre son torse, laissant un frisson parcourir lentement son échine.

  Il avait froid ?

  Non, pas encore. Pas alors qu'il venait juste de se remettre.

  Pourtant, il aurait aimé.

  Il savait que cette fois, il n'y survivrait pas, son organisme ne pourrait supporter de brûler une fois encore sous la fièvre. Il était trop faible.

  Beaucoup trop faible.

  Quoiqu'il se passe, il ne survivrait pas aux prochaines semaines. Ils allaient venir à un moment ou à un autre, venir une fois de trop et alors… il pourrait enfin être libre, sentir son âme glisser hors de lui en sachant que cette fois, il ne se réveillerait pas.

  Enfin.

  Il aurait pu se tuer, s'il avait voulu. Il aurait pu en finir depuis bien longtemps. Mais il était trop lâche… ou peut-être pas assez pour prendre sa propre vie. Et il savait qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir si facilement, si rapidement. Il devait souffrir pour ce qu'il était et pour ce qu'il avait fait. Une dette à payer.

  Une dette qu'il pensait avoir enfin remplie et il les attendait avec impatience, frémissant d'avance à ce bonheur enfin à sa portée. Il en aurait presque souri s'il avait su encore comment faire. Mais il avait depuis bien longtemps oublié.

  Sourire.

  A ce mot, s'en accompagnaient d'autres, d'autres sons qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment compris et qu'il n'avait éprouvé que pour mieux en souffrir.

  Sourire.

  Rire.

  Aimer.

  Bonheur.

  Un monde hors de sa portée, qu'il n'avait jamais pu qu'effleurer, que sentir couler entre ses doigts comme des filets de sable fins et dorés qu'il n'avait su garder, si ce n'est quelques grains à peine, adhérents à sa peau. Mais même ces quelques précieuses perles étaient lavées par le temps pour disparaître dans son flot continu.

  Juste le temps d'un regard.

  Juste le temps d'une saveur…

  … pour mieux la regretter.

  Encore cette douleur.

  Parfois, il haïssait le cours de ses pensées, autant qu'il se détestait. Peut-être même plus encore.

  Et alors…

  Alors, il attendait.

  Patiemment.

  Une heure… un jour… deux… une semaine… qu'enfin ils se souviennent et viennent le trouver. Et à chaque fois l'espoir que ce soit la dernière. Et toujours la même déception lorsqu'il se réveillait. Toujours le même sentiment de répétition, toujours la même espérance qui s'échappait pour ne laisser place qu'à l'obscurité de sa prison et plus tard… plus tard au mordant de leurs coups.

  Physiques et mentaux.

  Chaires lacérées.

  Ame brisée.

  Toujours plus violents, un plaisir sombre qui se dessinait à chaque fois, doucereux, sur leurs lèvres, compagnon de leurs rires et de leurs paroles. Compagnon de ses cris.

  Tant et tant.

  Tout ce qu'il savait encore de sa voix.

  Ces sons éraillés, ces hurlements inhumains. 

  Tout ce qu'il était encore.

  Et toujours l'attente ensuite, alors qu'enfin il sentait le froid le pénétrer, captif de sa propre faiblesse, incapable même de se protéger s'il l'avait voulu. L'attente de cette fièvre qui viendrait le ronger une fois de plus.

  Une fois de trop.

  Il attendait encore.

  Et cette fois…

  Oui, il attendait, même en sachant qu'ils ne viendraient pas. Il était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt.

  Quelques jours.

  Quelques heures.

  Quelques minutes.

  Depuis combien de temps avait-il regagné son antre ? Il n'en était plus sûr. Il n'en était jamais sûr.

  Jour… nuit… aube… crépuscule… tous ses mélangeaient ici, s'amalgamaient, se fondant les uns dans les autres pour disparaître, emportant le temps. Même leurs petits jeux n'avaient plus de durée tangible. Ils pouvaient aussi bien prendre quelques secondes que de très longues heures, il était incapable de faire la différence.

  Il ne connaissait plus rien de tout cela.

  Il aimait cette existence hors du temps. Hors de ses boucles et de son emprise. Une emprise dont il avait payé le prix plus qu'à son tour.

  Et pourtant…

  Parfois…

  Il aurait aimé… une fenêtre… une petite percée dans le mur de pierres épaisses… un trou d'aiguille, quelque chose, juste un toute petite chose pour un rayon de soleil ou les ténèbres d'une nuit sans lune.

  Juste une prise sur l'extérieur.

  Mais jamais rien d'autre que les lumières aux néons crevant les barreaux de sa prison lorsqu'ils venaient le chercher ou le nourrir.

  Rien.

  Sauf l'attente.

  Et toujours le même scénario.

  La lumière d'abord, aveuglante et pourtant si faible, courant loin de lui sur le sol de roches et de terre. Puis le bruit d'une clef tournant dans la serrure rouillée et grinçante d'une porte de fer épaisse. Et leurs visages ensuite, incertains, indistincts, qui se glissaient chez lui pour venir le prendre. Des mains fermes et calleuses, rudes, avides de coups et de sang et leurs poignes se refermant violemment sur lui.

  Il ne se débattait jamais.

  Jamais.

  Il avait depuis bien longtemps appris que cela ne servait à rien si ce n'était à souffrir plus.

  Il ne lui restait plus que la soumission, les regards baissés, le corps offert aux supplices, aux premiers coups de bâton, aux premiers crachats, aux premières insultes. Et jamais une plainte, jamais une supplique, jamais un geste de défense.

  Juste l'attente.

  C'est tout ce qu'il était encore. Un animal, une chose ne vivant que de souffrances et de peurs, à jamais incapable de même oser lever son regard.

  Et ils l'emportaient.

  Il y avait le long corridor, sillonné de lampes pendules qui lâchaient sur lui leurs lueurs vacillantes, le mur de pierres humides et les escaliers, longs et sinueux, s'enfonçant si profondément qu'ils semblaient gagner les enfers.

  Ses enfers.

  Là où personne d'autre qu'eux ne pourrait entendre ses cris.

  Ses hurlements…

  … puis son silence.

  Ils devaient presque le porter maintenant tant il était faible. De son corps, de ses muscles, il ne restait… plus rien. Juste un squelette, un fantôme d'être de chaires et de sang dont la peau semblait presque à certains endroits coller complètement à ses os. Une peau écorchée, sillonnée, marquée par tant d'instruments et tant de flammes que certaines portions n'étaient plus que cicatrices s'entrecoupant sans fin.

  Etrangement, ils n'avaient jamais touché à son visage, pas même effleurer ses pommettes maintenant saillantes, comme pour se rappeler qui ils avaient devant eux. Pour ne jamais avoir à s'apitoyer de son sort. Parce que les marques d'un corps pouvaient être dissimuler, mais pas celles d'un visage. Parce qu'ils savaient qu'ainsi personne ne le prendrait jamais en pitié si on venait à le voir.

  Mais jamais quiconque ne venait.

  Il n'était même plus sûr que le monde savait encore son nom et même alors, il se moquait probablement de sa condition. Seuls ses gardiens ne l'oubliaient pas, l'entraînant dans les couloirs jusqu'à une autre pièce, une autre chambre. Une chambre de torture où s'alignaient plus d'instruments de souffrances qu'il n'aurait jamais cru en voir. Même la « collection » qu'il avait eu un jour la « chance » d'utilisée faisait piètre figure face à leur arsenal. Pourtant, de tout ce qu'il y avait, il n'avait goûté qu'à peu.

  Ils l'enchaînaient d'abord, enfermant ses poignets dans des étaux de fer bardés de pointes qui mutilaient ses chaires et tiraient son corps si haut que ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol, tordant ses muscles. Selon leurs humeurs, il était face ou dos au mur et dans ces cas là, ne recevait pas la même punition, mais les paroles, les accusations, elles, ne changeaient jamais. Pas plus que leur plaisir et leurs rires.

  Des rires qu'ils ne parvenaient jamais à effacer, à oublier. 

  Les paroles, il s'en moquait, il les connaissait par cœur. Elles avaient percé son âme bien avant même qu'ils ne l'aient jamais vu. Ces mots avaient été les siens depuis bien plus longtemps qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours vécu avec.

  Depuis ses premiers souvenirs.

  La honte de sa naissance.

  Les remontrances.

  Son sang.

  Le sang.

  Le sang de tous les gens qu'il avait tués.

  Oui, ces accusations, sa culpabilité, il en connaissait chaque écho, chaque résonance, comme autant de fer jouant dans son esprit.

  Mais leurs rires, cruels et enjoués, il ne pouvait les supporter, car c'était lui qu'il semblait revoir à travers chacun de leur éclat. Son sadisme, sa faute. Ils les détestaient… il se détestait. Et lorsqu'ils fouettaient son dos jusqu'au sang ou battaient ses flancs jusqu'à presque briser ses os, lorsqu'ils l'enfermaient dans cette cage où il ne pouvait tenir ni debout, ni assis, le rendant presque fou, c'étaient ces sons distordus qui lui faisaient le plus mal. Pourtant… pourtant, il arrivait parfois à les oublier, à les effacer. Et c'est un rire pur et cristallin qu'il entendait alors. Les réminiscences d'un passé, de son passé, de ce visage heureux qui jouait devant son regard sans qu'il puisse le reconnaître, mais qui seul savait le réconforter. Et plus rien ne comptait alors, pas même la douleur, pas même le sang. Il ne criait plus, ne se tordait plus et seul un léger sourire jouait sur son visage.

  Pour quelque temps.

  Quelques brefs instants… l'oubli…

  Un bruit de clef le sortit de ses pensées.

  Il tourna la tête du côté de la porte d'où une lumière venait d'apparaître accompagnée de bruit de pas lourds et de jurons ravalés.

  Déjà ?

  Ce n'était pas possible… pourtant.

  Ils venaient le chercher.

  Une joie, telle qu'il en ressentait rarement passa en lui.

  Ils venaient le chercher !

  Enfin, enfin son cauchemar allait se terminer. Ils allaient enfin le tuer. Enfin. Enfin. Enfin ! 

  Il en aurait ri s'il avait encore pu, il en aurait dansé, laissant filer en lui cette paix qu'il avait tant et tant désespéré de trouver.

  Ils venaient le chercher.

  Il sentit à peine les larmes qui roulaient sur ces joues et baissa instinctivement la tête lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la serrure ouverte et que la porte commença à tourner lentement dans ses gonds.

  Une raie de lumière éclaira une partie de la pièce, ne révélant rien d'autre que le sol nu sur lequel il reposait, bien vite remplacée par une ombre humaine.

  Une ?

  Il faillit presque relever la tête lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas des gardes habituels, mais la force de l'habitude et la peur l'en empêchèrent.

  Que… ?

  La silhouette avança rapidement vers lui et il se recroquevilla instinctivement, attendant les premiers coups qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver. Mais au lieu de goûter au cuir et au fer, se furent deux mains ferment qui se posèrent sur lui pour le forcer à se redresser. Il obéit immédiatement, usant de ses maigres forces pour se lever péniblement, forcé de prendre appui contre le mur pour ne pas tomber tant il était faible.

  La silhouette poussa un soupire et il baissa un peu plus la tête, exposant ses épaules à une punition qui ne vint jamais.

  Il ne comprenait plus. Normalement il aurait déjà du être battu et entraîner hors de sa cellule, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient toujours. A moins qu'ils n'aient trouvé une nouvelle torture.

  Il avait beau attendre sa mort, il n'en frémit pas moins à cette pensée et se tassa un peu plus contre le mur.

  La personne le lâcha et poussa un nouveau soupire.

  _ Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, soupira-t-elle d'une voix grave et rauque qu'il reconnut être celle du gardien principal.

  Il sembla hésiter, visiblement dégoûté par ce qui allait se passer ensuite et cracha à terre avant de prendre une petite inspiration.

  _ Putain, grogna-t-il. T'as une chance de tous les diables, petite ordure. Tu es libre.

  Libre ?

  Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il redressa la tête pour encrer son regard à celui qui lui faisait face, avant de le rabaisser aussitôt. Pourtant les quelques secondes où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, avaient suffit à lui affirmer qu'il avait dit la vérité.

  Libre ?

  Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas… ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas… Il ne savait plus ce qu'était vivre. Il ne connaissait plus rien du monde. Il ne savait plus rien de l'extérieur. C'était donc ça leur nouvelle punition ? Lui ôter ses derniers espoirs ? Le laisser vivre dans un univers où il n'avait plus sa place ? Le laisser voir, effleurer ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ? C'était donc ça ?

  Ils ne pouvaient pas ! 

  Pitié…pitié ! Non ! 

  Ils ne pouvaient pas…

  _ Nonnn…..

  à suivre…

Commentaires ??? Envies de massacres ???


	2. chap 1 : Djoan

Titre : Seconde chance

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : drame

Base : FF8

Seconde Chance

Chapitre 1 

Djoan

_  [Trois semaines plus tard]_

  Il regardait le soleil couler doucement sur le jardin, éclairant chaque branche d'arbres, chaque fleur, faisant ressortir l'éclat de leurs couleurs diaprées. Ici le printemps était déjà bien avancé et laissait une brise légère charrier dans l'air les milliers de senteurs épicées du renouveau. Celles délicates du jasmin qui poussait en abondance près de l'entrée, celles plus subtiles de la menthe sauvage qui s'élevait de-ci, de-là, parmi les herbes folles ou encore celles de la fleur de cerisiers, dont la beauté rosée ou blanche illuminait les quelques arbres qui avaient été plantés dans l'immense parc. Le ciel était d'un pur azur qu'aucune trace cotonneuse et blanche ne venait briser, laissant toute liberté aux rayons de l'astre de venir jouer de sa chaleur sur chaque chose.

  Une journée parfaite.

  Sa main glissa doucement en silence le long de la vitre qui le séparait de cet univers de gaieté et de douceur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir ouvrir la fenêtre, il aurait aimé pouvoir laisser la brise entrer dans cette pièce et l'embaumer. Il aurait aimé pouvoir quitter le monde étouffant dans lequel il était enfermé tout en sachant qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Ils ne le comprendraient pas. Ne comprendraient pas son besoin de fuir cette atmosphère lourde et macabre, son besoin de fuir cette réalité qui n'arrivait pas vraiment à le toucher.

  Pas autant qu'elle n'aurait du.

  Pas autant qu'il aurait fallu.

  Il savait… il savait qu'il aurait du être dévasté, en pleur, écrasé sous le chagrin. Il savait qu'à cet instant, il aurait du être assis sur son canapé, face à eux, et laisser ses larmes couler lentement sur ses joues alors qu'un de ses amis tenterait vainement de le consoler. Mais il n'arrivait pas à ressentir autre chose d'une mélancolique tristesse et un sentiment de vie gâchée qui le culpabilisait plus encore que son impossibilité de pleurer. Il n'arrivait pas à ressentir autre chose que le remord d'avoir laissé tout ceci arriver, de l'avoir privé de ses plus belles années.

  Tant de temps perdu.

  Tant de temps envolé, passé à vivre une vie qui n'aurait pas du être. Il avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement goûté l'existence ces cinq dernières années, enfermés dans une routine terrifiante et dénuée d'intérêt. Sans surprise. Sans rien.

  Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ne s'étaient jamais réellement aimé. De l'amitié, oui, il en avait eu l'un pour l'autre et du désir aussi. Un désir purement charnel lorsque la solitude s'était faite trop forte, mais rien d'autre. Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti ce petit déclique, jamais il n'y avait eu cette flamme qu'il avait pu percevoir chez certains de ses amis. Pas de coup de foudre, pas d'amour, pas de désir de plaire à l'autre. Rien. Jamais. Ils s'étaient trouvés un jour où tout deux en avaient besoin et avaient partagé le réconfort de quelques minutes passées dans le giron d'un autre, oubliant problèmes et solitude. Juste quelques instants de pure luxure. D'oubli.

  Quelle erreur !

  Elle était tombée enceinte.

  Bien entendu tous ses amis avaient été ravis pour lui. Combien de fois lui avaient-ils répété à quel point il formait un couple parfait ? Combien de fois lui avaient-ils dit qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, que cela c'était tout de suite vu. Combien ? Il ne savait plus.

  Si seulement ils savaient… si seulement ils savaient à quel point ils s'étaient trompés.

  Seules deux personnes étaient au courant et c'était mieux ainsi.

  Ils avaient décidé de sauvegarder les apparences, pour leur enfant. De toute cette histoire, il était la seule bonne chose qui en était ressorti. Ils avaient du se marier bien sûr et bien sûr, toute la BGU, à leur plus grand malheur, avait été invité à profiter de leur bonheur. 

  Tout le monde avait vu en eux ce jour là, un couple heureux. Et ils avaient maintenu les apparences pendant les cinq longues années qui avaient suivi. Si de l'extérieur, ils avaient mené une vie de couple normal, il n'en avait pas été de même à l'intérieur. Ils dormaient dans des chambres séparées, ne se voyaient pratiquement jamais, se parlaient peu.

  L'amitié qui avait un jour existée entre eux avait peu à peu fait place à de l'indifférence et de la frustration, chacun souffrant de ne pas pouvoir vivre la vie qu'il aurait voulue, mais ne le montrant jamais. La seule chose qui les avait empêchés de se séparer ou de s'effondrer, avait été la seule qui les avait obligés à se lier : Djoan.

  C'était le petit bonhomme le plus gentil et le plus adorable qui lui avait été donné de connaître et il aimait son fils plus que tout au monde. Lui seul l'empêchait de totalement regretter ces dernières années et il aurait été près à refaire les mêmes erreurs si cela lui avait assuré de l'avoir auprès de lui pour le reste de sa vie. Il avait la chevelure noire de sa mère, mais son regard et son visage, ainsi que son énergie, il les tenait de lui. Il était rieur et enjoué, ne faisait presque jamais de caprice, savait s'occuper seul et comprenait quand il ne fallait pas venir les déranger. Il avait aussi une sensibilité hors du commun, ressentant parfaitement les émotions des gens qui l'entouraient, les jugeant tout de suite à leur juste valeur sans jamais se tromper. Il avait ce don inné de mettre tout le monde à l'aise et de se faire aimer. Pour autant, il savait ne pas en abuser. Du haut de ces cinq ans, il paraissait parfois beaucoup plus vieux et mûr que n'importe quel autre enfant de son âge.

  Il avait rapidement compris que sa mère et lui ne s'aimaient pas, mais faisaient tout pour lui donner un semblant de famille, lui offrant tout leur amour et tout le bonheur dont ils étaient capables. Il avait aussi immédiatement compris quand sa mère était tombée malade. Il avait su qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas et l'avait bravement accepté, même s'il avait bien sûr laissé couler ses larmes. Il avait été fort pour elle, se montrant encore plus enjoué en sa présence, faisant tout pour la faire rire et alléger sa souffrance. Il l'avait accompagné jusqu'au bout lors de ses derniers instants, lui répétant encore et encore combien il l'aimait et lui offrant tout son soutien. Il avait été certainement bien plus précieux que tout autre et il savait que malgré tout, elle était morte heureuse et fière, grâce à lui.

  Djoan l'avait aussi soutenu, car malgré tout, il avait aimé sa femme dans un sens, un peu comme une sœur peut-être, il ne savait pas trop. Mais sa maladie avait retissé les liens que les quatre premières années de mariages avaient peu à peu détruit. Dès qu'ils avaient su, le mur qu'ils semblaient avoir construit entre eux, s'était effondré et, s'il restait un sentiment de vide, au moins avaient-il rebâtit leur amitié. Une amitié qui s'était renforcé tout au long des mois qui s'étaient écoulés et avaient vu son état se dégrader. Mais pour autant, il n'y avait pas eu de véritable amour et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas à être aussi triste qu'il l'aurait voulu. C'est pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à laisser couler les larmes qu'il aurait voulu verser et cette culpabilité le rongeait.

  Il savait qu'elle avait aimé Djoan autant, sinon plus, que lui et que, pas plus que ce n'était son cas, elle ne regrettait sa naissance. Mais il savait aussi que cette union forcée avait gâché leur vie dans un certain sens et que la sienne s'était éteinte brutalement sans qu'ils n'aient pu rien faire pour changer cet état de fait.

  Il le regrettait.

  Oui, il regrettait de s'être laissé influencer par ses amis. Il regrettait de ne pas s'être monter suffisamment fort et d'avoir trouver le courage de faire cesser cette mascarade. Et maintenant, il était trop tard.

  Toujours trop tard.

  Il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir le visage grave et soucieux de Laguna lui faire face. Un peu plus loin derrière lui se trouvait son amant, Kyros, qui berçait doucement un Djoan endormi dans ses bras. Il était le seul, avec quelques-uns uns de leur proches, dont Ward et leur médecin personnel, ainsi que quelques secrétaires discrètes, à connaître leur liaison. Ils avaient préféré la garder secrète, même auprès de Squall, autant par soucis de discrétion sur leur vie privée que par convenances personnelles. En fait de convenances, c'était surtout la peur de la manière dont les gens pourraient réagir. Ils ne craignaient pas temps la réaction de la population d'Esthar qui aimait beaucoup trop son président pour dire quoi que ce soit, que celles des autres pays qui pourraient provoquer de graves répercussions pour leurs activités et leur économie. Ils avaient aussi, autant Laguna que Kyros, peur de perdre l'estime de leurs amis et celle de Squall en particulier. Laguna ne voulait pas avoir retrouver son fils pour mieux le perdre et Seagill refusait de voir son compagnon souffrir. Bien sûr rien ne les assurait que le jeune homme réagirait violemment, mais la crainte empêche de faire bien des choses. En fait, lui-même soupçonnait que Squall prendrait la nouvelle avec son stoïcisme habituel, n'en aimant pas moins son père, ayant déjà dans son entourage des amis bisexuels dont il faisait parti. Il avait bien essayé d'en convaincre Loire, mais son ami pouvait parfois être plus entêté qu'un mulot. Même Kyros n'était pas parvenu à le faire changer d'avis, malgré la maigre promesse arrachée, de lui avouer un jour.

  _ Zell, ce n'est pas ta faute, souffla doucement Laguna, comprenant très bien pourquoi le jeune homme n'osait faire face à ses amis. Tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser.

  Sa main effleura lentement sa joue vide de toute trace cristalline et le jeune homme le prit impulsivement dans ses bras. 

  Lui et Kyros étaient les seuls à connaître la vérité. Depuis qu'il les avait surpris s'embrassant au détour d'un couloir, un jour où ils leur rendaient visite et lui avait fait jurer de ne rien dire, il s'était peu à peu créer entre eux une étrange amitié. La différence d'âge n'avait en rien affecté leur lien, bien au contraire et il se sentait plus proche des deux hommes que de beaucoup de ses amis. Depuis cette surprenante découverte, de taquineries en discussions sérieuses, ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître et ils étaient maintenant comme une deuxième famille. Djoan était bien entendu devenu leur petit-fils attitré, Squall n'ayant toujours pas d'enfant et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il le resterait quoi qu'il arrive maintenant.

  Laguna resserra immédiatement son étreinte lorsqu'il sentit Zell se réfugier dans ses bras et se mis à caresser doucement sa chevelure, lui soufflant de mots de réconfort et de compréhension. Ceux-ci semblèrent avoir de l'effet sur le jeune homme qui put finalement pleurer, autant de peine que de soulagement et se mit à sangloter violemment contre son aîné. Ce dernier, sous le regard peiné de Kyros, l'attira finalement jusqu'au canapé où il continua à le bercer.

  Tous ses amis avaient observé la scène sans mot dire, connaissant depuis longtemps maintenant l'étrange amitié qui s'était créée entre eux, même sans en savoir tous les tenants et les aboutissants.

  Lorsque enfin le jeune homme se calma, ils vinrent finalement l'un après l'autre le prendre dans leur bras, pour partager sa douleur et lui rappeler que quoi qu'il arrive, ils seraient toujours là. Zell accepta chaque étreinte avec reconnaissance, mais son humeur changea rapidement lorsqu'ils commencèrent à tous lui dire combien il comprenait sa peine et la perte que cela créait dans sa vie.

  Comment ?

  Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ?

  Comment osaient-ils prétendre pouvoir comprendre ?

  Ils ne savaient rien d'eux ! 

  Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas leur faute et qu'il ne devait pas leur en vouloir, mais les entendre lui répéter sans cesse la même chose ajoutait à sa culpabilité et il se sentait sur le point de craquer.

  Laguna qui avait bien compris la chose, essaya tant bien que mal de le calmer par des regards explicites et une main accrochant fermement la sienne, mais cela ne suffit à contenir ses griefs et lorsque Squall vint lui à son tour lui dire à quel point il souffrait de la perte de Linoa et qu'il comprenait parfaitement combien elle pouvait lui manquer, il explosa.

  Il se leva d'un bond, se dégageant de l'étreinte de Laguna et renversant la table devant lui dans un immense fracas qui paralysa tout le monde et réveilla son fils en sursaut.

  _ TU NE SAIS RIEN ! Hurla-t-il au jeune homme en face de lui. VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS COMPRENDRE !  

  _ Zell, tenta Quistis pour le calmer. Linoa était aussi notre amie.

  Le jeune blond la regarda un long moment avant de se mettre à rire et à pleurer en même, sous le regard inquiet de l'assemblé.

  _ Oui, Quistis, reprit-il alors doucement. Tu as compris, tu as tout compris. Linoa était votre amie… était mon amie… juste mon amie.

  _ Zell… Souffla doucement Squall peut sûr de comprendre ce que le jeune homme voulait insinuer par-là.

  _ Quoi Squall ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Pourtant c'est la stricte vérité. Nous ne nous sommes jamais aimés. Pas plus que toi, je n'ai éprouvé autre chose qu'un sentiment de protection pour elle. Et j'ai d'ailleurs échoué, sanglota-t-il doucement.

  Il se laissa alors tomber sur le canapé, ramenant ses jambes contre lui et laissant pleinement ses larmes couler, les yeux rivés au sol, incapable de regarder leurs expressions choquées. Seul la main de Laguna discrètement posé sur son épaule et la présence de Kyros et Djoan qui avaient pris place à ses côtés le réconfortèrent un peu.

  _ Je ne comprends pas, murmura finalement Squall.

  Zell accepta finalement de lever son regard sur lui, ses larmes taries et une expression résignée sur le visage.

  _ Je ne m'attends pas à ce que ce soit le cas, dit-il simplement. Nous n'avons été qu'une fois ensemble, un jour où nous avons découvert notre même solitude. Tu l'avais quitté depuis peu, je venais de rompre avec Syl, nous avions tous les deux besoins de réconfort et voilà.

  _ Syl ? Demanda à voix basse Irvine.

  _ La bibliothécaire, lui rappela Quistis en lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes auquel il eut la décence de ne pas répliquer.

  _ Mais vous aviez l'air tellement heureux, intervint une nouvelle fois Squall.

  _ « Aviez l'air » étant le point important, souligna Zell.

  _ Mais pourquoi ?

  _ Je ne sais pas trop. Au début nous avons continué à fleureter plus par jeu que pour autre chose et puis, elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte et vous l'avez appris. Vous étiez tellement heureux, toujours à nous dire combien nous formions le couple parfait. Peut-être d'une certaine façon, avons nous fini par le croire… pour un temps. Et puis, il y avait Djoan qui allait naître, dit-il en regardant son fils qui quitta le giron de Kyros pour venir se réfugier dans le sien.

  Il eut un pauvre sourire pour le jeune garçon qui se boudina contre lui, avant de lui ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux.

  _ Il lui fallait une famille, alors nous avons décidé de nous marier. Mais nous avons fait une erreur. Djoan n'en a pas été plus heureux pour autant et nous avons gâché nos vies. Ensuite… ensuite… je ne sais pas trop pourquoi nous avons continué. Pour garder les apparences, je pense... je ne suis pas sûr et puis…

  Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, incapable de continuer. Le reste, ils le savaient. Linoa était tombée gravement malade, apparemment les répercussions inattendues et dramatiques de sa possession. Edéa et les médecins avaient tout fait pour la soigner, mais le mal inconnu les avait laissés sans réponse et son état s'était peu à peu dégradé, jusqu'il y a quelques jours. Elle avait tout de suite su que son mal était létal et l'avait accepté, passant outre sa faiblesse et sa souffrance pour passer le plus de temps possible avec son fils et son mari, renouant leur amitié. Mais cela ne lui avait pas rendu les années perdues.

  Et maintenant, elle était partie, enterrée dans la tombe familiale de son père, sans qu'il n'ait jamais pu lui rendre sa liberté ou lui offrir la vie qu'elle aurait désirée.

  Le petit groupe le regarda un long moment, digérant lentement ce qu'il venait de leur dire dans un lourd silence que Selphie fut la première à briser. Elle s'avança lentement vers le jeune homme, s'accroupit devant lui, avant de les prendre, lui et son fils, dans les bras.

  _ Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle doucement à son oreille avant de l'embrasser sur le front. 

  Quistis fit de même et les deux garçons se contentèrent de poser une main amicale sur son épaule.

  _ Merci, dit-il simplement.

  Les quatre jeunes gens acquiescèrent, avant de finalement se retirer pour le laisser seul avec Kyros, Laguna et son fils.

  Beaucoup de choses venaient de changer et Zell commençait tout juste à le réaliser.

***

  Une semaine avait passé depuis cette pénible journée et Zell avait peu à peu commencé à apprendre à vivre seul avec Djoan. Kyros et Laguna étaient restés pour l'aider les deux premiers jours, mais avaient du finalement le laisser pour effectuer un long voyage diplomatique de plus de deux mois dans à peu près toutes les régions du globe. Ils avaient failli repousser leur départ, mais Zell avait finalement réussi à les convaincre qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul… qu'il devait se débrouiller seul et les avait vus partir avec la promesse de revenir le plus vite possible.

  Le plus dur avait été d'expliquer la situation à Djoan qui, souffrant déjà énormément de la mort de sa mère, avait eu beaucoup de mal à voir ses deux grands-pères le quitter aussi, même pour une durée assez courte. Avec Zell, ils étaient la seule famille qui lui restait, le père de Linoa étant mort plus de deux ans auparavant. Bien sur, il y avait aussi ses « oncles » et « tantes », Irvine et Quistis, qui s'étaient marié un an après la défaite d'Ultimécia et Squall et Selphie qui ne formaient pas vraiment couple, mais étaient plus ou moins ensemble. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose. Il n'avait pas forgé avec eux un lien affectif aussi fort qu'avec ces deux papis gâteaux. Il fallait avouer que face au petit bout de chou, les quadragénaires fondaient littéralement et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il les avait retrouvés se courant après dans la maison ou au palais lorsqu'il se déplaçait.

  Il avait finalement accepté leur départ après de longues heures de discussion, mais pas sans les avoir longtemps serrés dans ses petits bras et pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il lui avait ensuite fallu presque deux jours pour retrouver, parfois, un fantôme de sourire.

  Zell savait bien que la peine d'avoir perdu sa mère n'allait pas passer aussi vite et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour retrouver sa bonne humeur, mais son rire lui manquait énormément. Plus même qu'il n'était capable de le dire et il désespérait de l'entendre à nouveau un jour. Lui-même n'était pas particulièrement enjoué, bien au contraire, et il savait que son humeur jouait sur celle de son fils. C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé qu'ils passeraient la journée au parc en se levant ce matin là, espérant que quelques heures loin de la maison et de ses souvenirs allégerait un peu leur malaise et leur occuperait l'esprit.

  C'était le plus difficile. Ne pas penser à ces derniers mois, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire, effacer quelque peu l'image de sa souffrance et sa faiblesse grandissante. Oublier pour quelques secondes au moins ses derniers instants, son dernier soupire. La tristesse. Les remords.

  Il fallait qu'ils s'occupent. Djoan ne retournerait pas en cours avant deux bonnes semaines encore, quant à lui, il ne savait pas quant Cid accepterait de lui donner une nouvelle mission, où même le laisser enseigner à nouveau.

  Il avait donc pris la décision de quitter la BGU pour quelques heures et ils étaient maintenant au parc, marchant main dan la main, le cœur un peu plus léger et grignotant du bout des lèvres une immense Barbe à Papa chacun. 

  Djoan s'arrêta soudain et regarda son père avec beaucoup de sérieux avant d'exploser de rire. Prit complètement à court par la réaction de son fils, mais heureux de l'entendre enfin rire bien qu'en même temps un peu inquiet de la raison, Zell lui fit une grimace interrogatrice qui déclencha une nouvelle crise chez son fils.

  Celui-ci mit quelques instants avant de se calmer et souffla finalement entre deux hoquets : 

  _ Tu as vraiment une barbe, papa.

  Zell fronça les sourcils, avant de finalement comprendre et essuyer la moustache qu'il avait créée avec le sucre cristallisé et de partir à rire lui aussi, rapidement reprit par Djoan. Père et fils durent s'asseoir sur l'herbe pour ne pas s'écrouler, relâchant enfin toute la tension qui pesait sur leurs épaules et ignorant les regards intrigués des passants. Bientôt les rires de Djoan se firent pleurs autant pas griefs de s'être laissé aller, que soulagement et il trouva refuge dans les bras de son père, qui n'était pas loin non plus de laisser ses larmes couler.

  Ce dernier le serra fortement contre lui, attendant que ses sanglots se calment, avant de le redresser et d'essuyer de ses joues les dernières traces de ses pleurs.

  _ Pardon papa, murmura finalement le bambin.

  _ Il n'y a aucune raison Djoan, sourit doucement Zell. Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer, c'est normal.

  Le petit garçon secoua la tête, chassant ses derniers larmes avant de se redresser et de demander : 

  _ Elle est où maman ?

  Son père soupira doucement à la question qu'il attendait depuis un certain temps et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux.

  _ Je ne sais pas bonhomme. Mais je sais qu'elle veille sur toi, soit en sûr.

  _ Promis ?

  _ Promis et chasse-moi ces vilains yeux rouges, elle ne voudrait pas que tu sois triste.

  _ Mais c'est dur.

  _ Je sais poussin, je sais.

  Et il se leva à son tour pour prendre son fils dans ses bras et le caler contre lui. Celui-ci mis aussitôt son pouce dans la bouche, chose qu'il ne faisait plus maintenant, sauf lorsqu'il voulait être consolé et posa sa tête au creux de son cou, chatouillant sa nuque avec sa courte chevelure tombante.

  _ On va rentrer si tu veux, souffla Zell.

  _ Non ! 

  Djoan se redressa presque aussitôt pour échapper à son étreinte et glisser à terre, le toisant le plus sérieusement du monde.

  _ Non, on a dit qu'on passait la journée au parc et moi je veux rester au parc.

  Et pour appuyer ses dires, il croisa ses bras et prit une mine boudeuse en fronçant les sourcils, défiant son père de le ramener chez eux.

  Zell essaya de rester sérieux devant sa frimousse déterminée, mais ses lèvres ne semblèrent pas vouloir lui obéir et formèrent aussitôt un sourire.

  _ D'accord, d'accord, petit monstre, tu as gagné, on reste.

  _ Ouai ! 

  Et avant même qu'il est pu faire un geste, la petite boule brune s'était élancé en courant et riant en direction des arbres.

  _ Djoan ! Attend ! Cria-t-il.

  Mais son fils était déjà hors de portée et il se lança à sa poursuite.

***

  Caché à l'ombre des arbres, il regardait les gens évoluer devant lui, inconscients de sa présence, profitant pleinement de cette superbe journée. Ils semblaient tous tellement gais, tellement heureux, habillés de couleurs vives et chatoyantes, courant, criant, riant, exultant d'une joie de vivre dont il ne pouvait goûter que l'extérieur. Une joie de vivre qu'il ne pouvait ressentir. Il aimait autant les regarder qu'il le détestait et chaque sourire qui effleurait leur visage était autant de douceurs à son regard que de couteaux retournés dans une plaie.

  Il vit soudain une petite troupe d'enfant passer devant lui, se chahutant un ballon et il laissa un fantôme de sourire effleurer ses lèvres avant qu'il ne disparaisse tout aussi vite qu'il était venu.

  Ils étaient une dizaine, tous différents, mais tous liés par le même sentiment d'amitié qui rayonnait dans leurs yeux. Et à leur image s'en superposa une autre, bien plus ancienne, semblant remonter le fil de sa mémoire, la même joie, la même énergie, les mêmes sourires et le même plaisir, mais un autre lieu. Une immense maison perdue dans les plaines, entourés de forêts et bordée par la mer. Et dans le jardin, un groupe d'enfant si similaire. Le même soleil et la même brise, les mêmes couleurs chatoyantes. Oui il les revoyait parfaitement, jouant, courant et lui, les observant de loin, déjà affamé de ce bonheur qu'il ne pouvait toucher, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de goûter. Il revoyait leurs visages chaleureux, entendaient leurs rires et parfois sa propre voix. Coupante, cinglante, sans pitié. Ses moqueries et ses coups et les pleurs remplaçant alors le rire qu'il aimait tant, celui qui seul lui apportait parfois le repos.

  Sa cruauté.

  Il ferma les yeux espérant chasser ses images d'un passé qu'il préférait oublier, mais sans grand succès. Elles revenaient le hanter, à la fois chaleureuses et acides, réconfortantes et pénibles. Il les rouvrit alors pour observer le ciel, voir le soleil, sentir glisser parfois sur lui certains de ses rayons brûlants. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte combien il l'avait désiré avant de le sentir à nouveau chauffer sa peau trop pâle. Combien sa clarté lui avait fait défaut ! 

  Pourtant, il demeurait encore dans l'ombre, prisonnier de ses peurs et de sa honte, incapable de se montrer au monde, de faire face à sa colère et à sa haine. Cela faisait presque un mois maintenant qu'il avait été « libéré », mais il n'avait encore parlé à personne, ne s'étant même jamais encore montré. Il avait vécu dans les ombres et les caves, remontant les égouts pour se déplacer, dormant dans les bâtiments abandonnés, vivant des quelques restes qu'il pouvait trouver. 

  Loin des hommes.

  Et toujours le regard baissé.

_  Libre… _

  Ce mot semblait si loin de la réalité, si loin qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'en comprendre la véritable signification. Il se sentait plus prisonnier de ce monde dont il ne connaissait plus rien que du cachot qui l'avait abrité pendant de si longues années. Presque six d'après ce qu'il avait pu découvrir. Six terribles années à souffrir et pourtant il aurait tout donné aujourd'hui pour y retourner. 

  Presque tout donné.

  Pourquoi rester dehors alors, pourquoi ne pas retourner se livrer aux autorités ? Car il y avait ce petit « presque » qui faisait défaut, cette envie de revoir le monde, ce désir profond de ne plus subir de tortures, même s'il savait les mériter. Cet instinct de survie dont il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser.

  Et maintenant, il naviguait dans l'ombre, se nourrissant des quelques morceaux de vie qu'il pouvait saisir parfois au détour d'une rue ou caché à l'abri des arbres du parc.

  Il n'avait osé affronter la lumière que quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'il avait redécouvert par hasard ces bois qui pouvaient aussi le dissimuler, trouvant quelques renforcement de roches où se reposer. Il avait alors commencé à regarder le monde bouger devant ses yeux, observant l'humanité, ses joies et ses peines, mais toujours de loin, spectateur extérieur d'un monde qu'il ne comprenait plus.

  Il avait aussi retrouvé pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps la douceur d'une eau fraîche et propre sur sa peau, alors qu'il avait violé la nuit précédente la surface glaciale du lac, lavant enfin un corps recouvert par des années de sang, de sueur et de saletés plus ou moins nettoyés parfois. Il lui avait fallu presque une heure, avec ses pauvres moyens, pour parvenir à ôter le plus gros des souillures et se rendre un peu plus présentable.

  Il avait prit encore quelques minutes ensuite pour nager dans les eaux calmes, retrouvant des sensations qu'il croyait perdues. Flux étrange du liquide glissant sur son corps, ivresse des profondeurs et du silence alors qu'il plongeait et s'enfonçait en quelques mouvements dans ses flots noirs d'encre, fatigue étrangement reposante de ses quelques instants passés à sillonner sa longueur la sensation de l'air venant caresser son corps nu et mouillé lorsqu'il était sortit, faisant frissonner doucement sa peau avant qu'il ne remette rapidement ses vêtements et le sommeil qui l'avait pris presque immédiatement, lui offrant enfin une nuit sans cauchemar.

  Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi.

  Il avait été réveillé à l'aube par les pas des premiers promeneurs et observait depuis lors la vie suivre son court devant lui.

  Il perçut soudain un bruit de course sur sa droite et tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir débouler à ses côtés une petite figure pâle et ébène qui darda immédiatement sur lui de grands yeux enchâssés d'émeraudes, après s'être brusquement arrêté à deux pas à peine. L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans et le regardait d'un air curieux, alors que lui-même semblait incapable de bouger ou de détourner les yeux, littéralement prisonnier de ses pupilles fureteuses. Un sourire fleurit presque immédiatement sur sa frimousse joyeuse et il se prit, sans le vouloir, à le lui rendre, craquant légèrement ses lèvres. L'enfant gloussa un peu avant de s'approcher encore d'un pas et de sursauter, alors que lui-même, retrouvant enfin sa mobilité, s'écartait par réflexe. Son dos cogna presque aussitôt l'écorce d'un arbre et il baissa instinctivement les yeux, se tassant sur lui-même. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un enfant, mais son conditionnement était plus fort et il ne put s'empêcher de frémir lorsqu'il le sentit s'approcher encore un peu après une brève hésitation.

  Une petite main se posa alors doucement sur son épaule et, lorsque le jeune garçon sembla comprendre qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas plus loin, une autre vint jouer quelques secondes dans ses cheveux, avant qu'il ne s'accroupisse devant lui de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait que le regarder. Encore une fois ses yeux s'encrèrent aux siens et l'enfant lui sourit à nouveau, rassurant cette fois, avant de finalement le saluer.

  _ Bonjour ! Dit-il doucement de sa voix claire et mélodieuse.

  Il le regarda un long moment avant de finalement bouger lentement la tête en réponse s'attirant un sourire plus franc et plus heureux cette fois.

  Etrangement la petite main retourna jouer un instant dans ses mèches un peu trop longues et coulées d'or, puis elle se retira et l'enfant s'assit en face de lui, un air très sérieux sur le visage. Il l'observa ainsi un long moment sans rien dire, semblant le jauger, alors que lui-même ne savait pas quoi faire, prit entre le désir de fuir et celui de goûter un peu plus longtemps cette présence chaleureuse et amicale. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait partir à un moment ou à un autre, avant que ses parents ne le retrouvent, mais pour l'instant, il semblait tout simplement incapable bouger, perdu dans son innocence et son sourire étrangement familier.

  Finalement l'enfant cessa de l'observer et visiblement satisfait par ce qu'il avait vu, se leva et vint s'asseoir dans son giron, le prenant complètement par surprise. Stupéfait et déstabilisé, il n'osa ni remuer, ni le toucher, alors que la petite boule de chaleur s'installait confortablement contre lui. Il laissa tout son poids peser contre son torse et saisit soudain une de ses mains écartées dans la peur de ne serait-ce que le toucher, pour jouer avec ses doigts, comparant leurs longueurs aux siens et caressant les cales qui y naissaient ça et là. Il n'osa pas la retirer jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâcha finalement et la posa alors rapidement à terre, le plus loin possible de ses petites menottes curieuses. L'enfant leva soudain la tête pour le regarder, souriant toujours et se retourna quelque peu pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Il sursauta littéralement devant son comportement et le dévisagea, mais le jeune garçon pas le moins du monde farouche, soutint sans broncher son regard, le forçant à détourner les yeux le premier.

  S'il avait osé, il l'aurait sûrement prit dans ses bras, resserrant son étreinte sur son corps mince pour y trouver le réconfort. S'il avait osé, il l'aurait remercié, aurait rit de sa malice et aurait sourit à sa gentillesse. S'il avait osé, il lui aurait probablement rendu son baiser, embrassant la peau rosée de sa joue comme s'il était son propre enfant.

  Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il s'étonnait déjà lui-même de pouvoir le regarder en face, de ne pas fuir devant son empressement à se boudiner contre lui. Oh, oui, il aurait voulu pouvoir le toucher, mais ses mains restaient obstinément encrées au sol, ses doigts s'enfonçant douloureusement dans la terre à moitié sèche au point de se faire saigner.

  Finalement, le petit garçon se retourna complètement et sans attendre, enlaça son cou, plongeant sa tête dans sa courte chevelure et l'étreignant tendrement. Il passa presque une minute ainsi avant qu'il ne se réalise qu'il avait mis ses bras autour de sa taille et le serrait maintenant avec force. Il se mit à trembler sans le vouloir et sentit les larmes cascader le long de ses joues. Des larmes de joies qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir encore verser un jour.

  Il inspira encore une fois profondément l'odeur de pomme fraîche de sa chevelure, savoura quelques instant encore la chaleur de son corps, puis, finalement, s'écarta à regret, se détachant doucement de son étreinte. L'enfant accepta sans protester et se redressa rapidement, un immense sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

  _ Merci, s'entendit-il souffler d'une voix qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître.

  Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas parlé ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas poussé autre chose qu'un hurlement ?

  Trop apparemment et sa voix lui faisait maintenant défaut, éraillée et discordante. Mais le petit garçon sembla s'en moquer.

  _ De rien, répondit-il simplement, avant de tendre une main devant lui. Je m'appelle Djoan ! 

  Il se contenta une nouvelle fois de hocher doucement la tête, mais accepta de lui serrer doucement la main.

  _ Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Demanda soudain le bambin le plus sérieusement du monde.

  Il sentit immédiatement sa gorge se serrer à cette idée et secoua aussitôt la tête de refus. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer. C'était tout simplement inimaginable. Mais l'enfant ne sembla pas vouloir l'écouter.

  _ S'il te plait !!! Plaida-t-il avec des petits yeux de chiot abandonné. Je me suis perdu. Je veux juste que tu m'accompagnes le temps de trouver mon papa.

  Il tenta de reculer, mais le tronc de l'arbre derrière lui l'en empêcha et le garnement en profita pour attraper sa main.

  _ Non… je…

  _ S'il te plait ! 

  Deux grosses larmes noyaient maintenant son regard et il se sentit fondre devant son expression. Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il s'entendit répondre « oui » à sa plus grande horreur et vit aussitôt Djoan sauter de joie, avant de le tirer pour l'aider à se relever.

  Il hésita encore un instant, littéralement terrifié par ce qu'il allait faire, avant de finalement céder et se redresser péniblement. Son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. La peur irradiait chaque pore de sa peau et son regard semblait se perdre dans le flou.

  Il ne pouvait pas ! 

  Mais il était déjà trop tard. Il sentit Djoan le tirer derrière lui, tenant fermement sa main et avant même d'avoir pu protester, il était déjà hors du couvert des arbres, exposé complètement à la lumière et au regard du monde. Il sentit aussitôt la nausée le gagner alors qu'il baissait la tête et devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas simplement s'écrouler sur place ou s'enfuir en courant.

  Son regard tomba une nouvelle fois sur l'enfant, qui se contenta de lui sourire comme si de rien n'était, avant de le tirer sur le chemin.

  _ Aller, viens, pépia-t-il, allons chercher papa ! 

  Il inspira finalement profondément, se forçant à lui sourire et à écarter ses craintes, mais ne put relever la tête et se contenta une nouvelle fois d'acquiescer silencieusement. Il n'en fallut pas plus au gamin pour repartir aussitôt, le traînant littéralement derrière lui. Il se contenta au début de le suivre, puis peu à peu, le temps passant, il en vint à marcher plus fermement à ses côtés, ne se contentant plus de se laisser guider, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne même conscience que son regard n'était plus encré au sol de terre et de pierre, mais vagabondait un peu partout alentour. Le plus souvent sur Djoan qui l'intriguait de plus en plus, visiblement peu effrayer à l'idée d'être accompagné par un parfait étranger et totalement confiant en lui, mais aussi sur les passants qu'ils croisaient. Certains ne prêtaient pas attention à eux, mais d'autres le dévisageaient et à chaque fois il se sentait frémir, attendant presque qu'ils se jètent sur lui pour le rosser. Le faite qu'ils ne fassent rien le déstabilisa un long moment avant qu'il ne prenne conscience qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait reconnu et que c'était son état squelettique qui avait attiré leur regard.

  A côté de lui, Djoan ne semblait pas s'en soucier et n'arrêtait pas de babiller un discourt dont il n'avait pas suivi une seule parole mais dont le son mélodieux et joyeux le réchauffait étrangement.

  Il commençait tout juste à prendre un peu ses marques et à laisser ses craintes de côté, lorsqu'un cri le fit soudain sursauter et reculer précipitamment, lâchant la main de l'enfant.

  _ DJOAN !

  _ PAPA !

  Il vit le jeune garçon quitter rapidement ses côtés pour venir se jeter au cou d'un homme blond et il s'ensuivit immédiatement une discussion qui se termina par une main pointée dans sa direction, accompagner d'un regard appuyé et étrangement soulagé.

  L'homme souleva aussitôt son fils, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, avant de s'avancer vers lui à grands pas. Paniqué, presque paralysé, il recula précipitamment, prêt à s'enfuir, mais ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il s'écroula à terre. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le blond était déjà dressé devant lui et il se recroquevilla aussitôt sur lui-même pour se protéger, incapable maintenant de retenir ses tremblements.

  _ Je suis désolé, s'entendit-il murmurer. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Je suis désolé.

  Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, il attendit le coup qui ne vint jamais. Au lieu de quoi, c'est une exclamation étonnée qui vint résonner à ses oreilles et le fit frémir plus encore.

  _ Seifer ?!

à suivre…

critiques bienvenues comme d'hab ^^


	3. chap 2 : Retour

Titre : Seconde chance

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : drame

Base : FF8

Seconde Chance

Chapitre 2

Retour

  Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait eu tout d'abord aucun mal à suivre Djoan. Son fils avait beau être rapide et filant comme une anguille, il ne pouvait pas faire le poids face à un Seed entraîné. Mais ce diable d'enfant, malgré son interdiction, était parti jouer dans les fourrés, usant de sa petite taille pour échapper à son regard. Et si au début, il avait pu continuer à le suivre grâce à ses rires, ceux-ci avaient fini par s'éteindre et il l'avait maintenant perdu.

  Cela faisait presque dix minutes qu'il courrait dans toute cette partie du parc, regardant derrière chaque banc, chaque arbre, à la recherche de sa tignasse ébène et de sa frimousse souriante, mais aucune trace du garnement. Un poing de glace se refermait peu à peu sur son estomac, alors qu'il essayait vainement d'empêcher la panique de le gagner. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à redouter. La ville était une des plus sécurisées au monde et Djoan était un petit garçon débrouillard, mais quel père aurait-il été s'il ne s'était pas inquiété ? L'idée même de le perdre lui était insupportable et il ne pouvait l'imaginer sans sentir une vague de nausée lui révulser l'estomac. S'il venait à mourir ou à disparaître… il n'aurait plus rien… plus rien pour lui donner la force de vivre.

  Il courait le long du chemin lorsqu'il aperçut enfin au détour d'une boucle, la silhouette si familière. Son soulagement fut tel qu'il le fit presque trembler et il dut s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre son calme, soupirant doucement. Il prit alors seulement conscience de la forme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il était dur de juger à cette distance, mais il était presque certain, au vu de sa taille et de sa courte chevelure, qu'il s'agissait d'un homme jeune. Mais d'un autre côté, il semblait tellement fluet et courbé qu'il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait son fils avec lui et c'est tout ce qui importait. Repartant de plus belle, il cria enfin son nom.

  _ DJOAN ! 

  Aussitôt, il le vit se retourner alors que la silhouette s'écartait rapidement et son fils se précipita immédiatement vers lui.

  _ PAPA !

  En moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour le dire, la petite tête ébène fut accrochée à son cou, riant et babillant des phrases rapides dont il n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens, mais qui sonnaient comme une bénédiction à ses oreilles. Il referma bien vite ses bras autour de sa taille, plus soulagé qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer de le sentir bien vivant contre lui et le serra fortement, presque à l'étouffer.

  _Vivant._

  _ Papa, je peux pu respirer, finit-il par entendre et il relâcha aussitôt son étreinte pour reposer le garnement à terre, le soulagement faisant maintenant place à la colère.

  Il fronça les sourcils en le toisant de toute sa hauteur et Djoan se mordit aussitôt les lèvres prenant son expression la plus contrite sachant ce qui allait suivre.

  _ Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris, jeune homme ? Demanda Zell d'un ton autoritaire. Il me semblait bien vous avoir interdit de vous éloigner ! 

  _ Mais papa…

  _ Il n'y a pas de « mais papa » qui tienne. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi sans que je le sache. J'étais mort de peur Djoan, ne refait jamais ça, compris ! 

  L'enfant hocha rapidement la tête, désolé d'avoir effrayé son père et de l'avoir mis en colère. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Il avait juste eu envie de s'amuser, de profiter de cet après-midi avec lui pour oublier un peu, mais il comprenait qu'il avait fait une bêtise. D'un autre côté, si ne s'était pas éloigné, jamais…

  _ Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il doucement. Je ne recommencerais plus, promis. Mais tu sais, je n'étais pas seul. Il y avait le monsieur, là-bas, avec moi, dit-il en pointant du doigt le jeune homme que Zell l'avait vu accompagner. Il est très gentil. Très, très triste et très seul, mais très gentil. Je ne risquais rien. Il a d'ailleurs bien voulu m'accompagner le temps de te retrouver pour que justement, il ne m'arrive rien.

  Zell l'observa un peu plus attentivement, soulagé par les paroles de son fils. S'il lui avait fait confiance, c'est qu'il y avait effectivement des chances pour qu'il n'y ait eu aucun danger. Il avait gagné ce don de lire les gens, qui continuait toujours à l'étonner, de sa mère et il ne le remettait presque jamais en doute. La magie prenait des formes bien différentes et, s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être sorcier, étant un garçon, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait de forte probabilité, au vu de son héritage, de posséder quelques pouvoirs tels que celui-ci. Linoa lui avait parfaitement expliqué lorsqu'il avait commencé à développer ces singulières capacités et il les avait acceptées sans mot dire, avec fierté même.

 Un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres.

  _ Bien, dit-il finalement. Allons le remercier alors.

  _ Oui, pépia Djoan visiblement très content de lui pour une raison qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

  Sans chercher plus loin, il le prit dans ses bras, lui ébouriffant rapidement les cheveux en susurrant un « petit monstre » à son oreille qui le fit rigoler et s'avança rapidement vers l'étranger. Etonnamment, il le vit reculer précipitamment et crut même lire de la peur sur ses traits encore indistincts, avant qu'il ne s'écroule à terre. Un peu inquiet, il accéléra le pas et franchit rapidement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Son inquiétude augmenta un peu plus alors que, la distance se réduisant, il put mieux voir son extrême maigreur et son apparente fatigue générale.

  Il était presque sur lui, prêt à l'aider, quand il le vit relever la tête et il s'arrêta brusquement. Deux mers azurs se fixèrent à son regard quelques secondes, mélanges de terreur et de panique, avant de disparaître à nouveau. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge, car ce n'était pas tant leur couleur, étonnamment pure, qui l'avait interpellé, que la cicatrice qu'il avait vu courir entre elles.

  Ce ne pouvait pas… ce n'était pas possible…

  Il fit encore un pas hésitant, ayant le sentiment étrange d'être entré dans une autre dimension et le regarda plus attentivement. Malheureusement, son visage désormais baissé et sa chevelure trop longue tombant dessus, ne lui permettaient plus de voir cette marque qui avait fait manquer un battement à son cœur. Ce pouvait-il qu'il ait mal vu ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui… ce ne pouvait pas !

   Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer : 

   _ Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Je suis désolé.

_   Oh mon dieu ! Cette voix !_

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

  Il le vit se recroqueviller encore un peu plus sur lui-même, protégeant son visage de ses mains, comme attendant qu'il le frappe.

  Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé. Mais ce corps, complètement décharné, à peine plus qu'un squelette désarticulé, ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Il était mort. Mort ! Il ne pouvait être que mort sinon, où aurait-il disparu depuis presque six ans maintenant.

  Et cependant, il ne pouvait nier l'évidence qu'il avait devant les yeux. 

  Lentement, il déposa son fils à terre et s'agenouilla devant la forme, hésitant, presque tremblant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être en colère, il aurait voulu pouvoir le frapper, crier, faire quelque chose pour toutes ses années de souffrances, mais c'était impossible. La… silhouette qu'il avait devant lui, n'était plus celle qu'il avait connue. Bon dieu, il n'était même pas encore tout à fait sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Comment… comment… ? Que s'était-il passé durant ces années ? Qu'avait-il subit qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état ? Il n'osait même pas l'imaginer. Ne voulait pas l'imaginer.

  _ Seifer ?! S'entendit-il demander doucement, étonné du son éraillé et hésitant de sa propre voix.

  La forme frémit aussitôt et se tassa encore un peu plus si cela était possible.

  _Hyne… c'est bien lui._

Une vague de sentiments contradictoires passa en lui et il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et inspira profondément pour se calmer.

  Il arrivait à peine à croire ce que son regard lui montrait.

  Il pouvait voir ses os dépasser sous chaque millimètre de peau visible. Ses mains n'étaient plus que de longues baguettes filiformes et son visage creusé, le fantôme de ce qu'il avait un jour été, reflet de souffrances et de tortures. Ses vêtements trop larges, sales et déchirés, laissaient deviner un corps tellement aminci qu'il en semblait presque inexistant et il pouvait voir sur certains portions visibles de ses avant-bras, des cicatrices de brûlures et d'écorchures.

  Son état n'avait presque plus rien d'humain.

  Etrangement la surprise fit place à la colère, à une haine telle qu'il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. S'il tenait les salaups qui avaient fait ça ! Il n'aimait Seifer, ça non. Il avait passé toute son enfance à le tourmenté et à lui rendre la vie impossible, le traitant de noms dont il ne voulait même plus se souvenir et il savait que beaucoup de gens lui en voulaient pour ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait été ensorcelé, même si ce n'avait pas été sa faute. Mais ça… personne ne méritait de finir comme ça, même la dernière des brutes. Même le pire des monstres et il était loin d'en être un.

  Il se sentait désolé. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour ressentir un telle chose, mais il se sentait désolé pour le jeune homme et étrangement triste.

  Il avança doucement une main vers lui, jusqu'à effleurer son bras et Seifer recula aussitôt, lançant sur lui un regard suppliant et complètement paniqué, tremblant comme un animal traqué.

  _ Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il à nouveau. Je… je ne lui ai rien fait, je ne lui ai rien fait. Je suis désolé. Désolé.

  Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'enfuir, mais la peur le paralysait sur place. Mais peut-être, peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Il l'avait reconnu donc il allait probablement appeler les autorités qui viendraient le chercher et qui finiraient par l'exécuter. Oui, qui lui offriraient enfin la délivrance. Il espérait juste qu'elles ne le torturent pas une nouvelle fois avant. Une mort rapide, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Mais peut-être était-ce déjà trop.

  Il attendait de le voir partir, appeler la sécurité ou le frapper, n'importe quoi, mais certainement pas ce qu'il fit ensuite. Certainement pas le sentir relever gentiment son visage pour encrer son regard au sien.

  Zell était déboussolé. L'entendre demander ainsi pardon, lui jurer qu'il n'avait pas touché à Djoan, le voir ainsi trembler, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, n'avait même pas imaginer le voir un jour. Même s'il l'avait détesté, il avait toujours admiré Seifer pour sa force de caractère, pour son assurance inébranlable, même dans les pires moments. Alors le voir ainsi…

  Une chose était sûr, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il lui en voulait peut-être encore, mais il n'était pas sans cœur et Djoan lui avait fait confiance. Il se tourna un instant vers son fils qui se mastiquait la lèvre, une expression peinée sur le visage. Se sentant observer, il lâcha aussitôt Seifer des yeux pour lancer à son père un regard suppliant.

  D'accord. Pourquoi pas. De toute façon, que pourrait-il leur faire dans son état ? Et peut-être, qui sait… peut-être sa présence apporterait-il du renouveau dans leur vie. Une chance d'oublier un peu leur peine pour ne se concentrer que sur lui. De toute façon, il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser dans cet état.

  Sa décision prise avec l'accord de son fils, il se tourna vers le blond et le força à le regarder.

  _ Seifer, dit-il doucement lorsqu'il fut bien certain d'avoir son attention. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ok ? Je sais que tu ne lui as rien fait et je ne t'en veux pas.

  Devant l'expression complètement perdue que lui lança le jeune homme, il comprit deux choses. Tout d'abord, qu'il ne le croyait pas, ce qui ne l'étonna pas outre mesure, vu ce qu'il devait avoir subit. Ensuite, qu'il ne l'avait apparemment pas reconnu. C'est vrai que plusieurs années avaient passé, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas envisagé qu'il n'ait pas encore réalisé qui il était, ce qui allait encore compliquer les choses. Avec son comportement d'animal effarouché, il risquait de lui glisser entre les doigts, mais c'était malheureusement un risque à prendre. De toute façon, dans son état, il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin.

  _ Seifer, reprit-il doucement, d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Seifer, est-ce que tu me reconnais ?

  Il vit ses sourcils se froncer quelques instants, tout d'abord d'étonnement, puis de concentration et enfin de compréhension. Tout se passa alors très vite. Avant même qu'il ait pu réagir, le blond s'était redressé d'un bond et commençait déjà à reculer. Mais il eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas avant d'être stopper par Djoan, une main posée sur son bras. Il vit alors le regard de Seifer s'agrandir de peur, puis il sembla se détendre, avant de s'écrouler, inconscient.

  Zell dévisagea le blond, puis Djoan, encore plus déboussolé si cela était possible et réussit à demander :

  _ Co… comment ?

  _ Je sais pas, murmura son fils, visiblement aussi surpris que lui. C'est venu comme ça. Mais on ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, hein papa ? Il a besoin de nous.

  Zell hocha rapidement la tête ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ça et l'esprit encombrer de millier de questions dont il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître les réponses.

  _ Ok, dit-il finalement, regardant rapidement autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un avait assisté à la scène.

  Mais cette partie du parc était pour l'instant déserte et il soupira de soulagement avant de se relever.

  _ On va le ramener à la maison et ensuite… ensuite je ne sais pas. On verra bien.

  Djoan approuva vigoureusement de la tête et Zell lui adressa un pauvre sourire avant de s'agenouiller près de Seifer pour le prendre dans ses bras. Son peu de poids lui souleva le cœur et il se força à ne pas s'attarder sur son visage émacier avant d'indiquer à son fils de marcher devant, prenant immédiatement sa suite.

***

  Il attendait debout, les bras croisés, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. La situation était étrangement compliquée. 

  Et si simple à la fois.

  Malgré la pénombre de la pièce, il pouvait voir sans difficulté la forme étendue sur le lit. Elle semblait si fragile ainsi, comme une fine poupée de porcelaine fêlée. 

  Il avait encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qui s'était passé. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il ait fait une telle chose. Aider son ennemi… non, faux, Seifer n'avait jamais été un adversaire. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait été son tourmenteur tout au plus et sous Ultimecia, une marionnette aux ordres d'une sorcière qu'ils avaient du affronter, mais jamais un véritable opposant. Cette rivalité, il la laissait à Squall. Quoi qu'il soupçonnait le jeune homme de ne jamais lui avoir porté la haine qu'ils semblaient se vouer.

  Et maintenant, après presque six ans d'absence, il était chez lui, étendu sur son lit, inconscient et dans un tel état qu'il en était écœuré. Depuis qu'il avait mystérieusement disparu peu après la fin de la guerre, sans qu'il soit possible de le retrouver malgré toutes les recherches, ils l'avaient présumé mort aux mains de quelques groupes voulant se venger et il n'avait jamais envisagé jusqu'alors de le revoir un jour. Pourtant…

  Que ce soit lui qui l'ait trouvé, avait quelque chose d'un peu ironique. Mais aucun sourire ne vint fleurir ses lèvres pour autant, bien au contraire.

  Doucement, il s'avança et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, froissant silencieusement les draps qui recouvraient en partie son corps. 

  Presque inconsciemment, il tendit une main vers le dos qui lui faisait face, avant de la retirer aussitôt et de fermer les yeux. Seifer était en position fœtal, le corps complètement refermer sur lui-même et n'avait pas bougé une seule fois depuis qu'il l'avait allongé et qu'il s'était ainsi positionné. Si ce n'était les légers murmures de son souffle régulier, il aurait presque pu le croire mort.

  Il rouvrit finalement les yeux et contempla une nouvelle fois le spectacle qui s'offrait à son regard.

  Comment pouvait-on faire une telle chose ?

  Lorsqu'il l'avait ramené, rentrant discrètement chez lui par un chemin loin des regards indiscrets, il avait décidé de le débarrasser de ses vêtements, pour lui mettre un tee-shirt et un pantalon propres qui ne serraient pas à sa taille, mais toujours plus confortables et agréables que ce qu'il portait. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça, sinon l'aspect lamentable de ce qu'il osait encore à peine appeler « habits » et le sentiment que le jeune homme se sentirait mieux ainsi. Cette attitude, qui l'avait surpris une fois de plus, lui avait malheureusement permis de découvrir ce qu'il n'aurais jamais cru voir encore de nos jours chez un être humain. Des signes de tortures comme il ne devrait plus en exister, comme lui-même étant possédé, avait été incapable d'infliger.

  Une abomination.

  Il effleura doucement le tee-shirt bleu pâle qu'il lui avait enfilé, sentant évoluer sous ses doigts les cicatrices qui le marquaient. Il y en avait tellement que plus une seule zone de son dos n'était lisse et elles semblaient s'entrecouper sans fin pour former un patchwork inextricable de chaires lacérées. Elles partaient de la base de sa chevelure pour recouvrir entièrement sa nuque, ses épaules, ses omoplates, son épine et ses reins, descendant sur ses fesses et courant encore sur le derrière de ses cuisses et presque la totalité de ses jambes. Ses bras et ses avant-bras n'avaient pas été plus épargnés et il osait à peine imaginer la souffrance que cela avait du être. Son torse et le devant de ses membres avaient subit moins de dommages, mais gardaient néanmoins les traces de brûlures au fer ou à la cigarette et les cicatrices de lames coupant sa peau et ses chaires.

  Hormis ces traces visibles, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il avait du subir d'autre et il n'ajoutait pas à cela ce qui l'avait conduit à sa maigreur extrême. Ses tortionnaires avaient du juste lui donner le minimum nécessaire pour le garder en vie et leur permettre de continuer leurs tortures.

  Combien de temps avaient-elles duré ?

  Il répugnait à penser qu'elle avait pu se dérouler sur les six années de sa disparition, mais c'était malheureusement une possibilité non négligeable qui expliquerait également l'état psychologique dans lequel il l'avait trouvé, pourquoi, il semblait à ce point persuadé qu'il ne pouvait que le frapper.

  Il ravala la bile qui lui monta à la gorge à cette idée et passa inconsciemment sa main dans sa chevelure trop longue, un peu comme il le faisait avec Djoan lorsqu'il était malade ou comme il l'avait fait si souvent ces derniers mois avec Linoa.

  Son fils apparut à cet instant à ces côtés, le regard triste, presque au bord des larmes. Il avait vu lui aussi le spectacle de ce corps torturé et sans réaction. Il prit aussitôt place aux côtés de son père avec son aide, prenant bien garde de ne pas trop remuer le lit et prenant son relais en glissant une de ces petites mains dans ses mèches claires pour jouer avec, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant.

  Zell soupira doucement en le regardant faire. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser des derniers évènements, sinon que son fils semblait posséder des capacités bien plus importantes qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il était également étonné de la manière dont il semblait absolument vouloir protéger Seifer. Malgré son effroi au vu des tortures qu'il avait subit, il avait refusé de quitter la pièce lorsque Zell lui avait demandé et était resté pour l'aider, autant à l'habiller qu'à soigner les petites plaies et écorchures qui couvraient ses mains et ses pieds déchaussés. A aucun moment, il n'avait versé les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux, puisant dans la même force qui lui avait permis d'accompagner sa mère jusqu'au bout, semblant bien plus mature à cet instant qu'il ne l'aurait du. Il lui semblait presque parfois qu'en quelques mois, il avait perdu toute son innocence. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il revoyait l'image de son bonheur dans le parc, il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr. Il adorait son fils plus que tout, mais il lui semblait qu'il était désormais incapable de véritablement le comprendre et cela le peinait énormément.

  Semblant sentir son désarroi, l'enfant se tourna vers lui pour lui sourire doucement, avant de lui prendre la main pour la serrer en signe de réconfort. Zell lui caressa doucement la joue, ne cachant pas sa fierté devant son courage, avant de retourner son attention vers Seifer.

  Si, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, il avait encore éprouvé des ressentiments à son égard, ceux-ci avaient maintenant complètement disparus pour ne laisser place qu'à la peine et à la pitié. Et si le premier sentiment ne le dérangeait pas, il tentait de supprimer le deuxième qu'il jugeait mal placé. Il savait que le blond avait toujours exécré et à raison, cette émotion. Il savait que dans un sens, elle le faisait se sentir encore plus misérable et méprisable et c'est n'est pas ce qu'il voulait à cet instant. Il semblait déjà suffisamment détruit mentalement sans qu'il ne vienne ajouter à son désespoir.

  Pourquoi se sentait-il tellement concerné, il en était moins sûr. Sans doute parce que, malgré tout, il avait toujours fait partie de la famille. Un peu comme le petit cousin que l'on ne supporte pas, mais la famille néanmoins. Et puis… il avait besoin de quelqu'un et cette aide, il était capable de la lui apporter. Il le savait, comment, il l'ignorait, mais il le savait et il lui semblait que Djoan n'y était pas étranger.

  _ C'est vraiment lui, souffla soudain ce dernier à ses côtés. 

  Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation qui contenait une étrange tristesse et il s'en étonna quelque peu. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du. Il était normal que Djoan le connaisse, Linoa lui avait suffisamment parlé de lui, en des termes qui auraient étonné plus d'une personne et l'avaient d'ailleurs surpris la première fois, avant qu'il ne comprenne. Qu'il ne comprenne que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il s'était d'ailleurs souvent demandé, si elle s'en rendait compte elle-même. Elle avait été la seule personne, avec Edéa, à pleurer le jour où toute recherche avait été définitivement abandonnée et il avait alors réalisé qu'il avait été le seul véritable amour de sa vie. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs Squall de l'avoir compris avant lui, raison pour laquelle, il avait décidé de rompre. Mais Linoa, avec sa naïveté toute particulière, ne semblait, elle, ne jamais l'avoir réalisé. 

  _ Oui, dit-il doucement. C'est lui.

  _ Elle savait… maman… elle savait qu'il était vivant. Elle ne savait pas où, ni comment, mais elle le savait. Elle disait toujours qu'elle le sentait, là, dit-il en posant une main à la place de son cœur.

  Zell lui sourit tristement, mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'il reprit : 

  _ Je le savais aussi, tu sais et je l'ai tout de suite reconnu dans le parc. C'est un peu comme si elle m'avait soufflé « c'est lui ».

  _ Djoan… souffla doucement son père, à la fois surpris et peiné.

  _ On va l'aider, dit ? Demanda-t-il en tournant son grand regard vers lui. Il va aller mieux ? Tu vas l'aider à aller mieux, hein ? C'est ce que maman veux.

  Zell lui caressa doucement les cheveux, évitant de relever l'utilisation d'un présent qui ne pouvait avoir lieu et hocha doucement la tête.

  _ Oui, Djoan, on va l'aider, je te le promets.

  L'enfant poussa un petit soupire de soulagement et sourit timidement à son père.

  _ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire. Il a tellement mal.

  _ Je ne sais pas… je crois que le mieux pour l'instant serait de prévenir la Gouvernante. Elle l'a toujours aimé, elle pourra sûrement le soigner.

  La petite tête brune approuva de la tête et retourna presque aussitôt son attention sur le blond, le couvant du regard. 

  Zell se leva.

  _ Je vais aller la voir immédiatement. Tu veux bien le surveiller pour moi ? Cela risque de prendre un peu de temps, j'ai beaucoup de choses à lui dire.

  Djoan ne se retourna même pas, se contentant de murmurer son accord.

  Zell le regarda encore quelques secondes, avant de lui ébouriffer tendrement la tête et de sortir rapidement en direction de l'appartement des Kramer.

  Oui, il avait beaucoup de choses à lui demander.

***

  Edéa regardait les plans devant elle lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte.

  _ J'arrive, dit-il avant de les rouler soigneusement pour les ranger dans un tube cartonné.  

  Elle avait décidé de réaménager l'orphelinat et s'attelait à ce projet depuis plusieurs mois déjà, en vue de le réouvrir le plus vite possible. Depuis la mort d'Ultimécia, elle n'avait pas eu grand chose à faire, sinon penser et elle se languissait du temps où elle pouvait s'occuper d'enfants. Il lui avait fallu batailler dur avec Cid, mais elle avait fini par le convaincre qu'elle pouvait réellement faire encore face à une telle charge de travail et depuis lors ne travaillait qu'à ça. Les travaux avaient déjà commencé pour réparer la bâtisse et l'agrandir et elle en surveillait attentivement l'évolution.

  Rangeant précieusement le tube dans son bureau, elle se dirigea finalement vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour faire face à un Zell encore plus sérieux que d'habitude et visiblement nerveux. Depuis son mariage et la naissance de Djoan, il semblait avoir perdu cette énergie de kangourou qui le caractérisait tant avant et elle s'en désolait. Pourtant, elle pouvait toujours sentir sous son masque de père et d'homme responsable, bouillir un torrent d'émotions prêt à se déverser si la raison le voulait et l'emporter.

  Il lui sourit doucement, la saluant d'un « Gouvernante » timide et leva un peu la tête pour tenter de discerner la pièce derrière elle.

  Un peu décontenancée par son attitude, Edéa se retourna et fronça les sourcils avant de lui faire à nouveau face.

  _ Zell, dit-elle. Il y a un problème ?

  _ Vous êtes seules ?

  _ Oui, mais pour…

  _ Il faut que je vous parle, c'est très important, la coupa-t-il immédiatement. 

  Cette fois, véritablement intriguée, elle lui indiqua immédiatement d'entrer, ce qu'il fit s'en attendre et prit bien soin de fermer la porte à clé derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il était au centre de la pièce, regardant nerveusement autour de lui et se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

  _ Il n'y a personne d'autre ici que nous, Zell, lui dit-elle. Cid est à son bureau et je reçois rarement de visites. Nous sommes seuls, je peux te l'assurer.

  _ Excusez-moi, souffla-t-il visiblement honteux de son comportement.

  _ Ce n'est pas grave. Assied-toi et dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il y a de tellement important qu'il faille faire tant de secrets.

  Zell acquiesça et prit rapidement place sur une chaise, attendant qu'elle s'assoit, elle aussi, avant de parler. Ce qu'il allait lui dire allait probablement la secouer et il valait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas debout lorsqu'elle l'entendrait.

  Lorsqu'elle fut installée sur le canapé, il tordit un peu ses mains, ne sachant pas trop comment annoncer ça sans la choquer.

  _ Et bien ? Demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus surprise et quelque peu inquiet maintenant. Qu'y a-t-il ? C'est à propos de Djoan ?

  _ Oui, dit-il. Enfin, non… euh, pas vraiment. Il y a effectivement quelque chose à son sujet, mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important.

  _ Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qui a-t-il d'aussi important ? Zell, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

  Le blond grimaça un peu avant de prendre son souffle.

  _ Oui… C'est… c'est à propos de… de Seifer.

  Il la vit pâlir presque immédiatement et se maugréa.

  _ Sei… Seifer, souffla-t-elle avec peine, ravalant les larmes qui lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux.

  Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été capable de surmonter sa perte et s'en voulait encore terriblement. Elle tenta de chasser ses pleurs et reporta son attention sur Zell.

  _ Qui y a-t-il ? Réussit-elle finalement à demander. Que… ?

  Le blond se leva immédiatement pour prendre place à ses côtés et souleva doucement sa main pour la placer dans la sienne.

  _ Il est en vie, Gouvernante, dit-il finalement, surveillant attentivement ses réactions de peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

  _ En… en vie ? Répéta-t-elle, visiblement persuadée d'avoir mal entendu.  

  _ Oui. En vie et à la BGU, dans mes appartements.

***

  La première chose dont il prit conscience lorsqu'il revint à lui, fut la douceur du sol sur lequel il était étendu et il lui fallut quelques instant pour comprendre que ce n'était pas de la terre, mais un lit. Un véritable lit. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas goûté qu'il peinait à croire que cela était possible. Il devait rêver, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et si c'était bien le cas, alors il ne voulait pas se réveiller car c'était sans doute le plus merveilleux rêve qu'il avait eut tout au long de ces années.  Cependant, un mouvement prêt de lui attira son attention et lui fit involontairement ouvrir les yeux. Plusieurs émotions et pensées passèrent en lui alors à cet instant. Tout d'abord, la peur, toujours bien présente et irrationnelle, incontrôlable, qui lui fit bander au maximum ce qu'il osait tout juste encore appeler « muscles » et bloquer sa respiration. Son cœur sembla manquer un battement et il ferma les yeux, attendant la main qui se poserait sur lui. Mais aucune poigne ne vint le saisir et la pièce redevint silence, si ce n'est le léger bruit de respiration de la personne prêt de lui. Il ne prit qu'alors véritablement conscience qu'il était effectivement sur un lit, dans des vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient pas, mais qui était agréablement propre et doux à contact de sa peau. 

  _Que…_

  Il rouvrit doucement les yeux, ne croyant pas à sa chance. Pourquoi quelqu'un lui serrait-il venu en aide ? Il devait être mort, c'était la seule explication. Mais il ressentait bien trop de chose pour avoir cette chance, à commencer par de petits élancements à ses mains qu'il découvrit être soigneusement bandées.

  Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pensant presque voir les pansements disparaître, peinant à croire que l'on pouvait l'avoir ainsi soigné. Les seuls moments où il avait eu droit à une telle miséricorde étaient ceux où… où…

  Il sentit immédiatement un flot d'adrénaline parcourir son corps et la terreur reprit aussitôt le dessus. Il y était retourné ! Il y était retourné ! Ce ne pouvait être que ça ! Il était encore une fois dans sa prison, dans cette infirmerie carrelée de blanc et aux relents d'antiseptiques où ils l'envoyaient toujours pour l'éviter de mourir.

  Et ils allaient venir le prendre et une fois de plus le remettre dans son antre. Une fois de plus le torturer. Un long tremblement lui parcourut le corps et il empêcha tout juste son cri de détresse de franchire ses lèvres.

  Nonnn… 

  Une unique larme roula sur sa joue et il prit une inspiration rauque pour refouler ses sanglots. 

  Il y était retourné. Mon dieu, tout ceci ne prendrait-il donc jamais fin ?

  Il tenta de calmer sa terreur, mais frémit encore lorsqu'il sentit le lit bouger légèrement sous lui. Il ne prit alors seulement conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un lit ? Jamais, même lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie, ils ne lui avaient fait un tel honneur. Il n'avait toujours eu droit qu'au contact froid et dur d'une table de fer recouvert d'un semblant de couverture qui n'avait pas la douceur de celle qui le couvrait actuellement. Il se concentra un peu plus et se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'avait rien dans cette pièce de caractéristique au poste de soin qu'il avait si souvent visité. Il n'y avait pas son odeur si particulière tout d'abord, ni ses bruits si familiers. Il pouvait aussi voir tomber devant lui, les rayons hésitants d'un soleil qui peinait à traverser les persiennes, chose impossible normalement puisque l'infirmerie ne possédait pas de fenêtres. Et il était habillé de propre, encore une chose impossible.

  Où était-il alors ?

  Et pourquoi ?

  Il tenta de collecter sa mémoire et revit défiler devant lui les derniers évènements. L'enfant, son étrange comportement, sa promesse, le soleil, les passants, son père… Zell ?! Et sa main posée sur son bras, sa terreur et soudain cette impression de calme étrange et puis… plus rien.

  Il déglutit péniblement.

  _Zell._

  C'était impossible et pourtant… 

  Il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite derrière son masque sévère et les brumes de sa propre mémoire, mais son tatouage était unique, tout comme sa coupe de cheveux. 

  Mon dieu… pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui entre tous ? Pourquoi lui, qu'il avait le plus aimé et le plus détesté ? Pourquoi lui, qui lui vouait une haine sans pareille ? Et il le comprenait, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait, lui avait fait. Il n'était qu'un monstre. Non… pire même.

  Alors… pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi ce lit, ces bandages, ces vêtements ? Il ne les méritait pas. Pourquoi ?

  A nouveau la présence à côté de lui remua doucement et il se retourna, lentement, hésitant, pour la regarder, craignant de découvrir le visage si familier. Mais c'est celui de Djoan qui s'offrit à son regard et il aurait poussé un soupire de soulagement, si ce n'avait été la peur qui lui tordait l'estomac et l'incompréhension qui titillait chaque fibre de son être.

  Leurs yeux s'encrèrent intensément les uns dans les autres, bleu glacial contre chaleur émeraude.

  _ Je savais que tu étais réveillé, sourit alors gaiement le jeune garçon.

  Seifer ne broncha pas, ne bougea pas, osant tout juste respirer, avant de détourner finalement son regard, honteux d'avoir oser le regarder.

  _ Tu sais, reprit Djoan, agissant comme si de rien n'était, papa à dit qu'il allait t'aider.

  Seifer sursauta et fit ce que l'enfant avait prévu, il ramena aussitôt son regard sur lui. Un regard effrayé et déboussolé qui n'empêcha pas la tête ébène de lui sourire gentiment.

  _ C'est vrai, dit-il laissant une de ses mains venir jouer avec une de ses mèches blondes.  Seifer recula instinctivement pour cogner son dos au mur, mais Djoan ne le lâcha pas pour autant et se rapprocha même un peu plus.

  _ Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, grimaça finalement le garnement. C'est maman qui a du déteindre sur lui, hein ? Dit-il en tournant son regard dans le vide prêt de lui, souriant plus encore, tendrement cette fois, avant de rapporter son attention sur Seifer. Moi je t'aime bien en tout cas.

  Seifer hoqueta.

  Il était complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas cet enfant, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait autour de lui et pouvait presque croire que sa tête allait exploser. Comment… comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? C'était impossible, il ne le connaissait pas. Il devait savoir tout ce qu'il avait fait, alors comment pouvait-il seulement le supporter. Et Zell… s'il était bien sûr d'une chose c'est que le Seed ne pouvait pas éprouver pour lui un autre sentiment que la haine.

  Pourquoi l'avoir aidé alors ?

  Un seul mot passa dans son esprit qui lui fit plus mal que tout.

  _Pitié._

  Il frémit légèrement et ferma les yeux. Jamais, presque, il n'avait autant souhaité mourir qu'à cet instant.

  _ Non ! Cria soudain l'enfant prêt de lui, le faisant sursauter. Il ne faut pas ! Papa n'a pas pitié de toi ! Il ne faut pas vouloir mourir ! Moi je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! Je ne veux pas ! 

  Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Djoan laissa ses larmes couler. Pour toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées, parce qu'étrangement, il aimait Seifer, qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas ce que tout le monde avait toujours vu en lui. Parce qu'après tout, il n'était qu'un enfant et qu'il ne comprenait pas tout et surtout pas l'envie de mourir d'une personne.

  Le cœur broyé par ce qu'il avait devant lui, Seifer avança aussitôt la main pour chasser les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Djoan et, sans attendre qu'il ne puisse se rétracter, l'enfant embrassa aussitôt ce réconfort et vint se loger dans ses bras, s'allongeant contre lui. Seifer se figea, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire tout d'abord, puis, repoussant ses peurs face à la détresse du jeune garçon, il referma doucement ses bras sur sa taille, se surprenant lui-même. Djoan se blottit complètement contre lui, souriant malgré ses larmes, regardant une dernière fois le vide devant lui avant de fermer les yeux et laisser le sommeil le gagner.

  Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il avait fait bien plus pour Seifer que quiconque dans son existence et le jeune homme resserra encore un peu plus son étreinte, goûtant le réconfort du petit corps contre lui et son souffle régulier, souriant d'un vrai sourire pour la première fois de sa vie.

A suivre…


	4. chap 3 : Espérance

Seconde Chance

Chapitre 3

Espérance

  Edéa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, fixant Zell sans vraiment le voir, tentant de forcer son esprit à clarifier et emmagasiner toutes les nouvelles qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Pourtant seule l'une d'entre elles parvenait véritablement à faire chemin dans son esprit, se répétant sans cesse telle une litanie.

  _En vie._

_  Seifer était en vie._

_  En vie. En vie. En vie._

  Elle porta soudain une main tremblante à sa joue pour se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait, mais c'est un sourire tel qu'elle en avait rarement eu qui fleurissait ses lèvres et illuminait son visage. Elle regarda les perles translucides qui coulaient maintenant sur ses doigts et réprima douloureusement le sanglot qui monta dans sa poitrine. C'était impossible. Impossible. Tout au long de ses années, de ses six longues années, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer. Et maintenant que cet espoir se faisait réalité, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle avait tant cherché, dans chaque ville, dans chaque village, elle avait demandé à tellement de monde, vu tellement de Seed partir pour revenir les mains vides. Il lui semblait presque qu'ils avaient retourné chaque pierre de cette terre pour le retrouver, mais sans succès. Il avait comme disparu, évaporé, un peu comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et maintenant… maintenant, Zell venait lui dire qu'il était vivant et ici, à la BGU, à quelques mètres à peine. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était impossible. Et pourtant son être tout entier souhaitait qu'il ait dit la vérité, chaque fibre de son corps semblait se détendre, apaisant six ans d'un fardeau qu'il avait été si lourd de porter.

  _Vivant._

  Elle pouvait presque sentir le mot rouler sur sa langue, lavant toute sa peine et son désespoir.

  _Il était vivant._

  Elle avait envie de crier, de courir vers lui. Elle voulait tellement pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre elle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi, mais elle avait toujours préféré Seifer à quiconque. Elle s'en était toujours voulu et avait bien essayé de refouler ses sentiments pour donner à chacun le même amour, mais elle n'y était pas parvenue. Depuis le premier jour de son arrivée, depuis le jour où Cid était venu à l'orphelinat, portant au creux de ses bras cette boule de vie gazouillante de quelques heures à peine, elle avait sentit un lien affectif, à nul autre pareil, passer entre eux. Un peu comme une mère avec son enfant. Peut-être parce que son mari lui avait dit que sa mère était morte en le lui confiant, peut-être à cause de son si jeune âge, elle ne savait pas, mais elle l'avait tout de suite aimé. Elle avait passé tant de temps à s'occuper de lui. Il était si fragile, plus qu'aucun des autres enfants dont elle avait la charge. Et si sensible. Pendant presque trois ans, il était resté le plus chétif, le plus craintif et le plus gentil aussi. Puis les choses avaient peu à peu changé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais il s'était endurci aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et elle l'avait vu peu à peu s'éloigner d'elle. Le lien était resté intact et semblait même s'être renforcé, mais il s'était pourtant fait plus distant, si ce n'était sa promesse et cet étrange regard qu'il lui lançait de temps en temps, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'il voulait lui dire, mais qu'il était incapable de lui avouer. Et toujours cette attente, cette solitude, cette détermination à ne se lier à personne. Toujours bourreau, toujours tourmenteur et toujours cette même tristesse dans son regard lorsqu'il regardait les autres enfants jouer ensemble. Toujours cette hésitation à les rejoindre, avant de finalement se détourner ou les bousculer. Mais elle connaissait son sourire, cette légère courbure lorsqu'il les regardait et les écoutait rire, presque heureux de leur bonheur. Un bonheur qu'il se refusait pour une raison qu'elle n'avait jamais comprise.

_  ** Elle pouvait le voir assis dans les branches de l'arbre, un pied pendant dans le vide, l'autre ramener contre son torse, observant silencieusement les autres enfants qui jouaient quelques mètres plus loin. Son regard était presque caché par une frange de cheveux d'or un peu trop longue qu'il ne lui faudrait par tarder à couper. Mais elle pouvait néanmoins voir son regard percer et fixer intensément ses camarades._

_  Zell éclata soudain de rire un peu plus loin, alors que Selphie s'était jeté sur lui pour le chatouiller et elle vit Seifer fermé les yeux à ce son, se laissant bercer par sa musique, comme il le faisait bébé par ses chants ou le bruit calme du ressac de la mer. Un fantôme de sourire effleura ses lèvres pendant un instant, avant que la tristesse ne reprenne le dessus et ne teinte ses grands yeux azurs, à nouveau ouverts, d'une couleur grise._

_  Elle s'approcha du chêne et elle le vit aussitôt tourner la tête dans sa direction._

_  _ Seifer, dit-elle._

_  _ Gouvernante, lui fut-il répondu d'un ton à la fois distant et plein de tendresse._

_  _ Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jouer avec les autres enfants ?_

_  Un petit sourire ironique passa sur ses lèvres et il sauta à terre à côté d'elle. Il atterrit sans mal, stabilisant aussitôt son équilibre, avant de la fixer du haut de ses six ans, une expression étrange sur le visage. Une expression qui lui signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui expliquer. Puis, il lui saisit rapidement la main, pour observer un instant ses longs doigts avant de les monter à son visage et les poser rapidement en une caresse volée, qu'il s'empressa d'abandonner en la relâchant. Elle aurait souhaité pourvoir garder ce contact, mais il se recula, alors qu'elle-même s'agenouillait à sa hauteur._

_  _ Seifer, souffla-t-elle à nouveau. Pourquoi refuses-tu ce que les gens veulent tant d'offrir ? Pourquoi ?_

_  Une ombre passa dans le regard du petit garçon qui le fit soudain paraître bien plus jeune encore et fragile, comme dans son enfance, et il sembla sur le point de parler. Mais il se ravisa et se contenta de se loger rapidement dans ses bras pour murmurer à son oreille :_

_  _ Je serais ton chevalier, m… Gouvernante. Ton chevalier, je te le promets, je te le promets._

_  Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu refermer ses bras pour l'étreindre, il se dégagea et se détourna pour courir vers le groupe d'enfant. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, toujours aussi troubler par cette promesse dont elle ne comprenait pas l'origine, avant de sentir sur son cou un tracé chaud. Elle porta immédiatement la main à sa peau, pour la ramener légèrement humide d'une larme versée. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'étrange tête blonde qui courrait maintenant après Zell en le traitant de hérisson et soupira doucement._

_  Elle ne comprenait pas. **_

  Edéa sortit de ses souvenirs lorsque la main de Zell vint toucher doucement la sienne et elle regarda son visage légèrement inquiet.

  _ Gouvernante, demanda-t-il, ça va ?

  Elle hocha rapidement la tête et essuya du revers de la main, les dernières traces de ses larmes pour lui sourire doucement.

  _ Il faut que je le voie. Pour Djoan… je ne sais pas encore, il faudrait que je parle avec lui, que je teste ses capacités, mais d'abord… Seifer, d'accord ?

  _ Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme en se levant.

  Il n'avait jamais douté un seul instant qu'elle voudrait d'abord voir son protégé, s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Il était difficile de ne pas voir la joie mélangée d'incrédulité et de peine que reflétait son visage. Il comprenait parfaitement son envie de le revoir. Elle avait été sans doute, avec Linoa, la seule personne qui n'ait jamais cessé de l'aimer, qui ne soit jamais réellement inquiétée. Bien sûr, il lui avait dit pour sa condition et cela lui donnait une raison de plus d'aller à sa rencontre. Et peut-être pourrait-elle faire quelque chose, si ce n'est pour son esprit, au moins pour sa condition physique. Il l'espérait en tout cas.

  Edéa se leva juste après lui et après avoir déverrouillé la porte, ils sortirent rapidement pour se diriger vers les appartements du jeune homme. Ils eurent la chance de ne croiser personne en chemin, évitant ainsi d'éventuelles interrogations quant à leur empressement et leurs visages fermés. Bien sûr, le deuil qui les avait frappés pouvait très bien couvrir leur comportement étrange, mais mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention. Certaines personnes haïssaient encore Seifer et il n'était certainement pas en état d'affronter maintenant les reproches ou pire encore.

  Le court trajet se fit dans un silence de mort et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant sa porte, Zell s'empressa de l'ouvrir et fit entrer Edéa dans la pénombre de son logement, avant de refermer derrière lui. Il avait clos rideaux et persiennes pour demeurer à l'abri des regards indiscrets, plongeant ainsi chaque pièce dans une obscurité quasi nocturne. Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre, les deux adultes se déplacèrent sans mal dans l'appartement. 

  Zell écouta un instant le silence étrangement pesant, avant de finalement guider Edéa jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit le plus doucement possible la porte, s'attendant à voir son fils assit sur le lit à veiller leur « invité », mais s'immobilisa aussitôt et ravala un hoquet au spectacle qui s'offrir à lui. La sorcière qui s'était immédiatement portée à ses côtés, se figea aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. 

  Seifer avait à nouveau sombré dans le sommeil, laissant la petite boule contre lui, le réconforter et le rassurer au point de laisser sa garde baissée. Ses bras enserraient toujours la taille fine de l'enfant et son visage était presque entièrement dissimulé dans sa chevelure. Ce dernier avait ses deux mains posées inconsciemment sur celles de l'adulte, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne pouvait s'échapper et dormait également, le visage serein et presque souriant. Néanmoins l'entrée des deux adultes du attirer son attention car il le vire bouger un peu, bayer et ouvrir doucement un œil embrumé, avant de le refermer. Il délaissa finalement les mains de Seifer pour venir ses frotter les yeux de ses petites menottes et étouffer un nouveau bâillement. Puis, il les fixa une nouvelle fois et leur fit un petit signe de main auquel son père répondit, un peu hésitant.

  Dire qu'il était étonné, aurait été un euphémisme. Djoan était peut-être adorable et très ouvert, mais, hormis lui-même, Linoa et ses deux grands-pères, il laissait rarement une autre personne le tenir ainsi dans ses bras, comme s'il craignait de s'attacher ou peut-être de ressentir leurs sentiments. Pourtant, il avait laissé Seifer, un *presque* parfait étranger, le porter comme s'il l'avait connu depuis toujours. S'il était un peu confus par les actions de son fils, il n'en restait pas moins étrangement soulagé de voir qu'il était parvenu à gagner la confiance du jeune homme qui semblait plus détendu. Son visage s'était fait plus doux et calme, abandonnant la peur qui paraissait le peindre même dans son sommeil et crispait chacune de ses courbes.

  Il sentit la Gouvernante sursauter légèrement près de lui et se retourna pour voir son visage attristé, fixé un jeune homme qu'elle avait visiblement du mal à reconnaître, choquée. Il comprenait parfaitement l'expression incertaine qui jouait sur ses traits, lui-même ne l'avait pas reconnu avant de voir entre ses yeux, son éternelle cicatrice. Personne n'aurait pu le reconnaître dans son état.

  Edéa ferma un instant son regard pour se redonner contenance et retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de venir rouler sur ses joues. Bien sûr, Zell lui avait dit pour sa condition et elle s'y était préparé. Mais même une description précise n'aurait pu empêcher le choc de le voir ainsi. Comment croire que ce corps famélique, à peine apparent derrière un enfant et si fluet sous la courbe des draps, puisse être celui du jeune homme vigoureux et musclé qu'elle avait connu ? Elle pouvait également apercevoir certaines des marques dont Zell lui avait parlé, barrant le derrière de ses avant-bras dégagés et sentit son estomac se révulser. Elle était  d'autant plus mal que l'atmosphère de la pièce, elle-même, dégageait une impression de souffrance et de peur, bien que légèrement adoucie. Elle pouvait presque entendre ses cris. Elle se força néanmoins à calmer les battements violents de son cœur et de repousser la nausée qui l'assaillait. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se laisser aller. Ni maintenant, ni lors des prochaines semaines… des prochains mois. Rien ne serait facile maintenant et chaque pas demanderait plus d'efforts qu'elle n'était sûre de le deviner. 

  Elle s'avança finalement vers le lit, alors que Djoan se dégageait doucement de l'étreinte de son aîné, lui adressant un petit sourire triste auquel elle répondit d'un haussement de tête. Zell avait raison, son fils avait indubitablement un petit plus qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir et il y avait cette étrange aura qui semblait l'envelopper, trop faible malheureusement pour qu'elle ne puisse réellement la discerner. Et l'aurait-elle pu qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait à cet instant, bien plus concentré sur la deuxième forme, visiblement encore endormi qui reposait près de lui. Elle prit place délicatement sur le lit, alors que Zell qui s'était également avancer, prenait Djoan dans ses bras.

  Le petit garçon baya une fois de plus et se serra contre son père, enlaçant son cou pour s'installer confortablement contre lui, ne lâchant pas pour autant Seifer des yeux, alors que Zell reculait légèrement, laissant entièrement place à la Gouvernante. Il la regarda tendre une main hésitante vers le visage du blond et lorsque peau et peau se touchèrent, un phénomène étrange se passa qu'il ne put expliquer. Djoan frémit légèrement et lui-même sentit que quelque chose venait de changer, mais il était incapable de savoir quoi.

  Seifer sentit immédiatement la main qui glissa sur sa joue et hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir son regard, terrorisé sachant qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Djoan avait disparu, laissant une sensation désagréable de vide, que ce nouveau touché semblait pourtant commencer à remplacer. Etonné, comprenant inconsciemment qu'il n'y avait rien de menaçant, bien au contraire, il n'hésita pas un instant avant de lever son regard sur la personne qui lui faisait face. Son expression s'adoucit aussitôt qu'il vit son visage et il crut rêver. Il savait bien que c'était impossible et pourtant… pourtant, elle était bien devant lui, souriante, irradiante, comme dans ses maigres souvenirs. Il redressa immédiatement la tête pour accentuer la caresse et il la sentit se rapprocher pour finalement le prendre dans ses bras. Toutes peurs, toutes craintes envolées, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé, il se laissa aller dans ce giron offert, calant son visage contre sa poitrine pour être bercer par les battements réguliers de son cœur, le lent va et vient de sa respiration et sa douce chaleur. Il sentit ses bras se refermer doucement autour de lui et put presque entendre ce chant fredonné qui remontait le court de sa mémoire. Il inspira alors profondément, goûtant cette senteur de lait et de miel qui lui avait tant manqué et ronronna presque de plaisir quand il sentit ses doigts courir dans son dos pour le réconforter. Il laissa alors échapper à ses lèvres ce mot qu'il avait tant désespéré de prononcer un jour.

  _ Maman…

  _ Mon fils, lui fut-il souffler en retour et il sourit doucement, inconscient des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, qui les regardaient le visage marqué d'incrédulité.

  Zell ne comprenait plus rien. La scène qui se jouait devant lui avait quelque chose de totalement irréelle. Il savait que Edéa et Seifer étaient liés par des sentiments extrêmement forts, mais les voir ainsi s'étreindre comme mère et fils… ces paroles échangées. Cela semblait à la fois décalé et étrangement naturel, un peu comme un tableau passé se fondant dans la réalité du présent, se superposant parfaitement tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait se mêler.

  Djoan devait aussi le ressentir car il bougea inconfortablement contre lui, fronçant ses petits sourcils, avant de demander lui doucement : 

  _ Pourquoi elle a les cheveux longs Edéa ?

  Zell sursauta presque à cette question qu'il ne comprit pas, mais son fils le regarda avec tellement de sérieux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de regarder attentivement la Gouvernante pour vérifier par lui-même. Mais il ne vit rien que ce qu'il connaissait déjà, avec toujours cette impression dérangeante néanmoins.

  Il allait répondre à son fils quand le charme du moment sembla se briser. L'atmosphère se fit plus légère et il vit Edéa et Seifer se séparer, le jeune homme s'écartant brusquement, comme brûler pour aller se réfugier dans le coin du lit, se tassant sur lui-même.

  Il savait que tout cela était faux, que ce n'était pas la réalité, ne le serrait jamais. Il n'aurait pas du… pas du se laisser aller à croire ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il dut détourner son regard de celui d'Edéa pour échapper à son expression peinée et hésitante, décontenancée et le fixa alors involontairement sur Zell. Le jeune combattant, bien que visiblement perdu, ne fit aucun geste violent envers lui, n'eut aucun regard meurtrier ou sadique. Bien au contraire, il tenta même de lui adresser un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant et que Seifer ne comprit pas.

  Pourquoi… pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Il aurait du le haïr, chercher à se venger pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il aurait… il aurait du le battre lui aussi, prendre sa revanche, le tuer même. Au lieu de quoi, il l'avait aidé, secouru, soigné et maintenant… maintenant il lui souriait ? Non, il ne comprenait plus, ne pouvait plus comprendre ces marques de gentillesse. Il détourna finalement son regard, incapable de soutenir celui du blond et frémit doucement.

  Zell, à qui ce mouvement n'échappa pas, voyant Edéa détourner un regard plein de larmes, laissa son fils glisser doucement à terre pour le voir aller se glisser auprès de la gouvernante, alors que lui-même se portait près de Seifer. Il n'hésita qu'un instant avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, prenant bien garde néanmoins de ne pas le toucher. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé et ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment pour l'instant, il aurait tout le temps de se torturer inutilement l'esprit plus tard. Maintenant, il devait surtout convaincre Seifer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

  Il avança une main vers lui, avant de la retirer, se maugréant mentalement et inspira profondément.

  _ Seifer, souffla-t-il finalement.

  Le blond releva aussitôt la tête pour détourner aussi vite son regard et Zell soupira.

  _ Seifer, regarde-moi s'il te plait.

  Il attendit quelques instant et, ne le voyant pas bouger, se décida finalement à agir. Le plus doucement possible, essayant de ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage qu'il ne devait l'être, il posa une main sous son menton pour le forcer à le regarder. La réaction de Seifer ne se fit pas attendre et il se dégagea aussitôt, fermant fortement les yeux, crispé, attendant probablement qu'il ne le gifle. Zell se força à ne pas jurer et recommença avec plus de gentillesse encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient face à face. Il le lâcha alors, attendant patiemment qu'il ouvre lui-même son regard. Chose qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

  En sentant Zell le toucher, il avait cru que le jeune homme avait enfin retrouvé ses esprits et s'apprêtait à le corriger, mais lorsque aucun coup ne vint, sa curiosité se faisant plus forte, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux pour le fixer.

  _ C'est mieux, sourit doucement le tatoué, augmentant encore un peu plus l'incrédulité du jeune homme. Ecoute, je… je sais que tout ça doit te paraître inconcevable au vu de…

  Ne pouvant trouver ses mots, il fit un geste vague en direction de ses cicatrices que Seifer s'empressa de cacher.

  _ Non, reprit Zell, en fait, je ne peux pas savoir, juste tenter de deviner. Mais écoute… en fait ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que tu n'as rien à craindre ici, ok ? Personne ne te veut du mal. Certainement pas Djoan, la Gouvernante encore moins et moi pas plus.

  Seifer cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais ne répondit pas. Zell décida alors de changer de tactique.

  _ Arghh, je savais bien que j'étais nul pour gérer ce genre de situation. Ok, je vais parler en Zell, ce sera peut-être plus compréhensible. Moi hérisson, hérisson gentil, hérisson pas taper, même si un peu piquant. En plus on m'a toujours dit que les grande bêbête n'avait pas peur des plus petites, alors…

  Un fantôme de sourire passa sur les lèvres du blond et Zell sut qu'il venait de marquer un point. Il décida de pousser son avantage.

  _ Bien, je vois qu'on se comprend. Maintenant, essaye de ne pas me faire une crise cardiaque, d'accord, parce que Edéa est toujours une sorcière et que je n'ai pas envie de finir en steak haché. Je veux que tu restes avec Djoan et moi à la BGU. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il aussitôt voyant une nouvelle vague de panique poindre sur son visage, personne d'autre que nous ne sera au courant. C'est juste histoire de te laisser souffler un peu. J'ai une chambre d'ami, tout ce qui faut et puis, entre nous, Djoan n'est pas décidé à te lâcher et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce gamin est borné quand il le veut.

  _ Ehh !!! Protesta le jeune intéressé pour la forme, se peignant d'une moue adorablement vexée.

  _ Oses dire que c'est faux, sourit Zell.

  _ Tel père, tel fils, rétorqua l'enfant, pas du tout prêt à lâcher le morceau.

  _ Tu vois, ponctua le tatoué à l'adresse de Seifer qui les dévisageait peu sûr de savoir comment réagir.

  Et pour confirmer les dires de son père, Djoan abandonna Edéa pour venir une fois de plus s'installer contre Seifer qui referma instinctivement ses bras autour de lui, faisant sourire la petite famille de cette même expression satisfaite.

  Seifer rougit doucement et Zell se racla la gorge, tentant de faire disparaître son sourire victorieux, chose qui semblait impossible.

  _ Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

  _ Je ne sais pas, souffla le blond pour la première fois, ne lâchant pas Djoan pour autant.

  _ Seifer, dit alors Edéa qui avait enfin reprit contenance, soulager que Zell ait réussi à briser une glace qu'elle avait formée sans le vouloir, sans même comprendre comment. Laisse-nous t'aider, s'il te plait. Je… tu…

  Elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, mais n'en eut pas besoin, le jeune homme avait parfaitement compris. Il les fixa alors intensément et réfléchi. Ils avaient l'air sincères et s'ils avaient voulu le faire souffrir, ils n'auraient certainement pas attendu aussi longtemps. De plus, il savait qu'Edéa ne ferait jamais rien contre lui et elle faisait visiblement confiance à Zell. Et puis Djoan… Il observa un instant l'enfant qui lui sourit sans retenu et il se surprit à lui rendre son sourire tout aussi franchement.

  Deux choix s'offraient à lui. Soit rester ici, avec des personnes apparemment prêtes à l'accepter, même s'il avait encore du mal à le croire, soit retourner dans la rue et se nourrir à nouveau de ténèbres et de souffrance. Vivre ou survivre. La décision n'était pas difficile à prendre.

  _ D'accord, souffla-t-il.

  Aussitôt, les trois visages s'illuminèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de crier leur joie le faisant légèrement sursauter et se recroqueviller. Mais ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de se refermer et le prirent tous dans leur bras, de vrais sourires heureux aux lèvres. Et s'il ne pouvait encore partager cet instant, l'avenir lui sembla soudain moins noir et il se laissa même aller à espérer. 

  Espérer.

***

  Trois semaines.

  Déjà près de trois semaines depuis qu'il l'avait découvert et tant de choses faites et encore à faire. Le temps passait trop vite. Il avait parfois l'impression que le jeune homme vivait avec eux depuis des années et parfois depuis quelques jours à peine. Il était encore craintif et fuyant et pourtant ce n'était déjà plus la même personne. Mais il gardait toujours au fond de son regard, cette trace d'immense tristesse, de souffrance qu'il était impossible de faire disparaître, même lors de leurs quelques moments de simple bonheur.

  Comme à cet instant.

  Djoan avait réussi à le convaincre de jouer une fois de plus aux milles bornes et depuis presque dix minutes déjà, ils ne cessaient de rire et de se lancer des regards significatifs, s'accusant à tour de rôle de tricher. Il était assez étrange de le voir ainsi sourire. Il le faisait tellement rarement que chaque moment était une perle qu'ils cueillaient précieusement et faisaient durer le plus longtemps possible. Combien de fois en trois semaines ? Quatre, peut-être cinq fois tout au plus, avaient-ils réussi à lui arracher ne serait-ce même qu'une légère courbure de lèvres pendant quelques secondes. Et aujourd'hui, il riait pour la première fois. 

  Assis à quelques mètres d'eux, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du blond, fasciné par cette expression qui transformait totalement son visage. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de son enfance à cause des GF, mais il était pratiquement sûr que déjà alors, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi se détendre. Il lui semblait ne plus voir la même personne. Mais cela valait déjà pour son comportement de tous les jours. Envolé l'insupportable tourmenteur, effacées les grimaces ironiques, perdues les réflexions blessantes. Il paraissait ne plus rien rester de l'ancien Seifer et d'un autre côté… il lui semblait maintenant se rappeler qu'il avait toujours observé cette même expression qui hantait son regard, même si elle se faisait moins douloureuse alors.

  Un nouveau rire échappa à l'aîné et Zell l'observa encore plus attentivement. Oui, il avait définitivement changé.

  Leur vie n'avait pas été facile pendant ces trois semaines et le chemin qui avait mené jusqu'à ce jour, avait été longue et pénible et il savait qu'ils étaient loin d'en avoir encore terminé. Pourtant, les résultats valaient la peine qu'ils s'étaient donnés. La première semaine, Seifer leur avait à peine parlé et chaque phrase prononcée n'avait pas dépassé la monosyllabe. De même, il avait continué à vivre dans une peur quasi continuelle, sursautant au moindre bruit, se refermant sur lui-même à chaque fois qu'ils l'effleuraient par mégarde et il lui avait fallu des heures de patience qu'il ignorait posséder pour qu'il arrête de détourner son regard à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Djoan avait été d'un grand secours, étant la seule personne en présence de laquelle il semblait réellement se détendre, chose que même la Gouvernante n'état parvenu à lui inspirer. Et peu à peu, grâce à leurs efforts conjugués, leur volonté de lui parler même en sachant qu'il n'allait pas répondre, leur présence quasi continuelle à ses côtés, leur persévérance à l'impliquer dans leur tâche quotidienne comme s'il faisait parti depuis toujours de la famille, il s'était peu à peu ouvert et senti plus à l'aise.

  Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il n'hésitait plus avant d'entrer dans une pièce, n'attendant plus une permission qu'il ne pouvait recevoir, parlait plus librement, ne fuyait plus autant leur contact et riait même. Le chat sauvage qu'il avait trouvé dans le parc de Balamb semblait s'être retirer, même s'il refaisait parfois surface, surtout lors de situation de stress et la nuit.

  Oui, la nuit, c'est ce qu'il y avait de pire, un mal qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à atténuer. En trois semaines, il n'avait jamais dormi complètement du soir au matin, à chaque fois réveillé par des hurlements à glacer le sang qui avait bien failli le faire découvrir la première nuit, réveillant presque toute l'aile où était situer ses appartements. Heureusement, depuis, grâce à la magie d'Edéa, plus aucun son ne pouvait filtrer en dehors, mais ils résonnaient parfaitement dans le silence de chaque pièce.

  Combien de fois avait-il bondit de son lit pour courir jusqu'à la chambre d'amis ? Combien de fois avait-il assisté au même spectacle, le même visage déformé par la peur, les mêmes larmes qui dévalaient ces joues et ces longues minutes passées à jouer de mots apaisants pour qu'il accepte ne serait-ce que d'être approcher ?

  Il ne savait pas.

  Il ne connaissait presque rien de ce qui s'était passé ces six longues années. Il pouvait tout au plus deviner aux travers des cicatrices qu'il s'efforçait de cacher, au travers des phrases sans aucun sens qu'il laissait échapper à chaque réveil. Des tortures comme il ne voulait même pas les imaginer. Et toujours ces longues heures ensuite pour le calmer, pour tarir ses larmes, pour arrêter ses tremblements. De si longues heures. Et l'impression à chaque fois que tout était à refaire, qu'à chaque pas effectué, ils régressaient de trois. Mais c'était faux, même si c'est ce qu'il pensait à ces moments là, car chaque nouveau jour apportait son lot d'améliorations et chaque nouvelle nuit, des périodes de réconforts moins longues. Le fait que Seifer accepte de dormir avec lui avait aussi changé beaucoup de choses, car il pouvait maintenant le ramener plus vite à la réalité, le prendre aussitôt dans ses bras pour le bercer. Depuis une semaine même, il parvenait à se réveiller alors que ses cauchemars ne faisaient que commencer et prévenait ainsi la plus grande partie de sa détresse. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il fallait souvent près de vingt minutes au jeune homme pour se laisser à nouveau porter dans les brumes du sommeil, s'endormant soit dans ses bras, soit dans ceux de Djoan lorsqu'il était lui aussi réveillé et venait le réconforter. Zell attendait alors encore un peu avant de sombrer à son tour, écoutant sa respiration légère, observant ses traits dessiner par les rayons lunaires. Il semblait tellement innocent dans ces moments, presque un enfant.

  Et si psychiquement, il semblait s'améliorer, c'était aussi le cas physiquement. Toujours grâce à la magie d'Edéa et à un nouvel apprentissage de la nutrition effectué tout en douceur, il était parvenu à retrouver un poids à peu près convenable, même s'il restait encore trop maigre à son goût. Mais il avait encore le temps d'y remédier.

  Il fut soudain distrait de ses pensées par un bruit de porte derrière lui et se retourna pour voir Edéa s'avancer silencieusement dans la pièce, souriant au spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle vint rapidement prendre place près de lui, ne lâchant pas les deux chamailleurs et souffla au bout de quelques instants : 

  _ Il rit ?!

  _ Et oui, sourit doucement le tatoué. Djoan continue à faire des miracles.

  _ Je vois ça, souffla-t-elle. Je… je n'aurais pas cru ça possible. Pas si vite. Mon dieu, c'est tellement étrange… cette mélodie… je me rends compte maintenant que je ne l'ai jamais entendu.

  Zell lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil sans surprise, ses dires ne faisaient que confirmer ses suspicions. Pourtant la joie qu'il voyait jouer sur les traits de son aîné, lui rappelait celle dont il avait été le témoin quelques semaines plus tôt et il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui l'avait tarabusté alors.

  _ Gouvernante, dit-il attirant son attention. Lorsque… lorsque vous avez vu Seifer pour la première fois, lorsque vous l'avez pris dans vos bras, il… euh…

  _ Oui ?

  _ Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais…

  Il hésita quelques secondes, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était de son droit de poser la question, mais Edéa le pressa un peu plus.

  _ Qu'y a-t-il Zell, dis-moi.

  _ Et bien voilà, murmura le Zébulon en se grattant légèrement l'arrière du crâne, réflexe amusant pris involontairement à Laguna, il a dit une chose d'étrange à laquelle vous avez répondu et…

  Il ne put malheureusement pas finir sa phrase, car au même instant, Seifer qui venait encore de perdre, prit enfin conscience de leur présence et se leva aussitôt pour les saluer.

  _ Seifer, sourit la Gouvernante, oubliant complètement le Seed. Bonjour.

  _ Bonjour, répondit doucement le blond en venant l'embrasser sur la joue. 

  Il ne salua pas Zell qu'il avait déjà plus tôt dans la matinée, mais le fixa néanmoins quelques longs instants, une ébauche de sourire aux lèvres. Zell le lui rendit aussitôt et le jeune homme se détendit totalement.

  _ Seifer, reprit Edéa, vient t'asseoir, il faut que nous parlions. Et tu peux rester Zell, ce que je vais dire te concerne tout autant.

  Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible, surpris par son expression sérieuse et Djoan, qui les avait rejoint, grimpa silencieusement sur les genoux de son père.

  _ Voilà, dit enfin la Gouvernante. Seifer, il devient malheureusement difficile de cacher ta présence. Le… la tragédie qui a touché Zell et Djoan a couvert pendant un temps son comportement, mais les gens, notamment ses amis, Squall, Quistis et tous les autres commencent à se poser des questions.

  Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête. Il avait appris pour Linoa et en avait été beaucoup peiné car il avait toujours aimé la jeune femme, presque comme une sœur pour lui et les visages parfois assombris de Zell et Djoan lui rappelait souvent cette perte, même s'il semblait que sa présence les ait distraits pour un temps. Mais il craignait ce que la Gouvernante allait dire ensuite, n'osant comprendre ce qu'elle impliquait.

  _ Ce que je veux dire, Seifer, c'est qu'il va falloir penser à faire connaître ta présence.

  Et devant les visages horrifiés des trois personnes présentes, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

  _ Il vaut mieux que ce soit nous qui le signalions, plutôt que quelqu'un ne le découvre par hasard car nous pouvons ainsi nous préparer. Zell… tu ne peux plus rester indéfiniment cloîtrer, tes amis ne comprennent plus, surtout après ce que tu leur as révélé. Ils s'inquiètent et finiront par venir te voir. Déjà je les entends en parler. Seifer, dit-elle au jeune homme qui s'était recroquevillé, je sais… je sais que tu aurais aimé rester caché, mais c'est impossible. En plus, je crois qu'il est temps que tu retrouve une place dans la société, tu ne peux pas vivre indéfiniment dans l'ombre et peut-être… peut-être devenir un Seed pourrait-il t'amender, autant à tes yeux, qu'au reste du monde.

  Elle avait prononcé les dernières phrases doucement, gentiment, mais cela n'avait pas empêché le jeune homme de se mettre à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'était pas prêt. Ces dernières semaines, il avait tout juste réappris ce que vivre voulait dire, si… si les autres venaient à connaître son existence, il ne ferait que replonger dans l'enfer, il le savait. Il le savait et il n'était plus prêt à l'affronter. Il avait à peine redécouvert la douceur et la joie et il lui faudrait les abandonner ? Qu'une fois de plus, il souffre ? Il savait… il savait que c'est ce qu'il méritait, mais Hyne, il ne voulait plus. Il ne voulait plus.

  _ Non… souffla-t-il doucement.

  Il préférait encore retourner dans la rue et vivre à nouveau dans l'ombre et les égouts plutôt que d'affronter une nouvelle fois la haine.

  _ Non…

  Il aurait du savoir que ce bonheur serait éphémère, il aurait du savoir qu'il lui serait arraché, alors que pour la première fois, il pouvait réellement le goûter.

  _ Non…

  Il se leva, légèrement vacillant. Il lui fallait partir d'ici, partir avant qu'on ne le découvre. Maintenant. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de faire un pas. Une main se referma aussitôt sur son poignet et il fut tirer en arrière, retombant lourdement sur le canapé. Une deuxième main vint alors essuyer des larmes qu'il versait sans même s'en rendre contre et il leva la tête pour faire face à Zell.

  _ Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il au jeune homme qui le regardait plein de compréhension.

  _ Bien sûr que si, lui répondit-il.

  _ Non, je ne pourrais pas, je… je ne veux pas revivre le même cauchemar, dit-il en essayant de se dégager.

  Mais Zell n'était visiblement pas prêt à le laisser partir.

  _ Ca n'arrivera pas.

  _ Zell, je t'en pris, lâche-moi.

  _ Jamais.

  _ Zell…

  Sa voix s'était fait suppliante, mais le tatoué ne fit que renforcer sa prise, alors qu'il tentait encore de lui échapper.

  _ Je ne te lâcherais pas, Seifer. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, je serais toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive. Et tu vas y arriver. La Gouvernante a raison, il est temps que tu reprennes ta place dans le monde.

  _ Tout ne fera que recommencer, souffla le bond, baissant la tête.

  _ Bien sûr que non, répondit aussitôt Zell en la lui relevant, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Bien sûr que non, puisque je serais là pour te protéger.

  _ Et moi aussi, affirma Djoan une expression déterminée au visage.

  Seifer les dévisagea quelques instants. Ils n'allaient visiblement pas lâcher prise et peut-être avaient-ils raisons. Qu'avait-il à perdre de toute façon ? La torture, il l'avait déjà subit et s'il partait maintenant, il perdait tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu. Et ils semblaient tellement confiant… Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, car il savait, au fond de lui, que rien ne serait aussi simple, comment cela le pourrait-il ? Il savait qu'il allait inévitablement souffrir. Il finit néanmoins par murmurer son accord.

  _ Bien, dit la Gouvernante, visiblement heureuse des miracles que la famille Dinch était décidément capable d'accomplir. Je vais en parler à Cid de ce pas.

  Seifer se contenta d'acquiescer et personne ne le vit frissonner doucement. Oui, rien était aussi simple et il savait déjà que rien de ce que Zell pourrait dire ou faire ne le protégerait de ce qui allait inévitablement se passer.

***

  Cid regarda sa femme sortir de son bureau, visiblement débordante de joie qu'il ait accepté sa proposition et crispa un peu plus son poing, laissant le sang couler doucement le long de ses doigts pour venir goutter sur le sol. La porte se referma lentement et il relâcha finalement le morceau de verre qui entaillait profondément sa paume, dernier vestige de ce qui avait été autrefois une coupe à eau. Edéa était tellement prise dans son enthousiasme, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué le bruit de verre brisé, ni l'expression sombre de son époux.

  _Il était vivant._

  Il leva sa main devant son regard, regardant avec fascination le liquide carmin qui coulait abondamment de sa plaie et en retira sans vaciller le morceau cristallin qui y était demeuré. Le petit bout de verre chuta sans un bruit sur le tapis qui commençait à s'engorger et il laissa sa main retomber sur son bureau, ne prenant même pas garde à la bander.

  _Il était vivant._

  Le sang forma rapidement une tâche gluante sur la surface boisée, qu'il ignora, ne ressentant même pas la douleur qui pulsait dans son membre blessé, comme anesthésié.

  _Il était vivant._

  C'était impossible. Impossible, il ne pouvait pas l'être, il ne pouvait pas ! Mais c'était pourtant la réalité et il avait accepté son retour à la BGU. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il n'aurait jamais cru… jamais…

  Il ferma les yeux et força sa colère et sa douleur à refluer, laissant place à une froide détermination. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

  Il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone, attendant que sa secrétaire ne réponde, passant en revu ce qu'il lui faudrait dire, les atouts qu'il lui faudrait abattre. Au bout de quelques instants enfin, une voix cristalline lui répondit.

  _ Commandeur ?

  _ Faite-moi venir Leonhart, immédiatement ! Demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

  _ Bien… bien monsieur, lui répondit doucement sa secrétaire, peu habituée à une telle froideur.

  Cid ignora totalement ce ton surpris et coupa aussitôt la communication pour retomber en arrière dans son siège. Il soupira doucement.

  Si seulement…

A suivre…


	5. chap 4 : Mission

Seconde chance 

Chapitre 4

Mission

   Le voyage en train promettait d'être pénible.

  Apparemment, la BGU ne tenait pas particulièrement à leur bien être puisqu'il n'avait à disposition qu'une petite cabine à peine assez grande pour qu'ils y tiennent à quatre et sans aucun confort.

  Zell fit la grimace en entrant dans le compartiment. Il posa rapidement son sac dans les casiers à disposition et s'assit près de la fenêtre sur le petit siège en bois. On devinait vaguement qu'il y avait du y avoir un coussin, mais celui-ci avait disparu depuis bien longtemps. Il en allait de même pour tous les autres sièges et il appréhendait déjà les douleurs qu'allaient lui causer dix heures de voyage sur les lattes de bois. En plus, l'idée de ne pas pouvoir bouger le rendait malade, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se tassa le plus possible quand Seifer entra à sa suite et s'installa en face de lui.

  Le blond fit bien attention à chacun de ses gestes afin de ne pas heurter son compagnon, ce que l'étroitesse du compartiment rendait quasiment infaisable. Il y parvint néanmoins et prit place pour laisser entrer les autres. Lorsqu'il s'assit, ses jambes et celles de Zell s'emmêlèrent totalement, leurs genoux se touchant presque. Il était hors de question de bouger dans ses conditions et Seifer soupira doucement. Ce voyage n'allait pas être des plus agréables. Vraiment pas. Mais au moins Zell était-il avec lui. Il sourit discrètement au blond qui le lui rendit au centuple avant de rougir sans raison.

   Nagi entra à sa suite et s'installa près de Zell avec douceur. La jeune femme, beaucoup plus fine et svelte qu'ils ne l'étaient, n'eut aucun mal à s'installer. Elle se glissa doucement à côté du tatoué et il adressa un délicieux sourire. Seifer fut étonné de constater qu'ils avaient encore suffisamment d'espace entre eux pour qu'ils évitent de se toucher, ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'aurait apparemment pas gêner la jeune femme.

  Yoji entra en dernier et s'installa à côté de Seifer avec pertes et fracas. Le blond reçut plusieurs coups douloureux malgré ses efforts pour se tasser le plus possible contre la vitre, sans que cela ne semble déranger son voisin. D'à peu près le même gabarit que Seifer, il réussit néanmoins à prendre presque toute la place sur la banquette et le blond se retrouva écrasé sans ménagement, alors que je jeune homme prenait ses aises.

  Zell allait furieusement protester lorsque Seifer lui tapota doucement le genou pour attirer son attention et secoua négativement la tête. Le tatoué en resta un instant interloqué, incapable de comprendre pourquoi Seifer semblait si peu en clin à se défendre, mais il respecta son choix. Il savait que le blond faisait son possible pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes, pour ne tout simplement pas se faire remarquer. Une intervention de sa part aurait forcément provoqué chez Yoji une réaction hostile. Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas s'empêcher de bouillonner de rage devant l'irrespect évident du jeune homme. Les paroles de Seifer lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Etait-il vraiment possible qu'il n'existe pas à leurs yeux ? Qu'il ne soit rien d'autre qu'une présence, qu'une chose qui ne mérite aucune attention ? C'était dur à croire. Zell refusait de penser qu'ils puissent s'abaisser à une réaction aussi abjecte. Ils étaient seulement tombés sur un petit imbécile de plus.

  Le train se mit soudain en marche et ils furent violemment secouer. Seifer dut prendre appui sur le genou de Zell pour ne pas tomber tête la première sur le jeune homme et s'excusa rapidement.

  _ Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le petit blond en cherchant la position la plus confortable possible. A quelle heure devons nous arriver ?

  _ Vingt heures.

  _ Hum… J'espère que le chalet serra plus accueillant, sinon je serais bien obliger de croire que Cid a décidé de se débarrasser de nous.

  Seifer eut une petite moue triste, mais ne répondit pas.

  _ Je savais que j'aurais du prendre mon matériel de survie. Arghhhhhh, mon oreiller me manque déjà.

  Seifer détourna la tête des yeux perçants de malice de Zell et se força à regarder par la fenêtre. Il ne devait pas laisser le jeune homme lui parler. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Il aimait par-dessus tout discuter avec lui, mais pas devant témoins. Même au risque de le blesser. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait d'ennui. Il connaissait Yoji, ce bâtard ne manquerait pas faire un rapport très complet à Cid et il ne voulait pas que... Pourquoi cet imbécile ne voulait-il donc pas le croire ? Il poussa un soupire et se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux, repoussant loin de lui la voix de son ami qui l'invitait à la conversation. Il n'existait plus rien d'autre que les étendues boisées qui s'offrait à son regard. Rien d'autre. Rien d'autre.

  Rien d'autre que ses sombres pensées.

  Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Cid avec accepté de le reprendre à la BGU à son grand étonnement. Mais au fond cela n'aurait pas du être une surprise et comme il l'avait soupçonné le jour où Edéa lui avait dit qu'il était temps de se montrer, rien n'avait été facile depuis lors. Mais il ne l'avait pas espéré autrement. Une fois la nouvelle de son retour annoncé, Cid l'avait fait immédiatement déménager dans l'aile opposée aux appartements de Zell, malgré les protestations de ce dernier, dans une chambre minuscule qui comportait à peine de quoi se loger. Et il y avait bien sûr cet ordre qu'il avait donné et dont son ami ignorait tout. Un ordre qui ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris et même soulagé dans un sens. Personne n'avait le droit de lui parler, personne n'avait le droit de le toucher, personne n'avait le droit de le regarder. Ils devaient faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Un étudiant fantôme, interdit de vivre, interdit de trouver sa place. Il ne savait pas s'il devait entre être heureux ou désespéré. Heureux car il n'avait pas à subir leurs regards haineux, leurs paroles venimeuses, n'avait pas à craindre leur coup. Désespéré, car il avait de plus en plus l'impression de se détacher de la réalité, de réellement ne plus existé et si ce n'avait été la présence de Zell et Djoan, il aurait sûrement depuis longtemps abandonné, se serait depuis longtemps laissé aller… aller à souhaiter mourir une nouvelle fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Combien même il le souhaitait parfois, il ne le pouvait pas. L'amour de Djoan et l'amitié de son père l'en empêchait. Bien sûr, il ne leur avait pas vraiment parlé de tout ça, car il craignait ce que Cid pourrait leur faire. Il ne pensait pas qu'il les toucherait jamais, mais il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, pas après ce qu'il était capable de faire à… 

  Il ferma les yeux. Il détestait penser à tout ceci et la Gouvernante lui manquait. Elle avait du partir peu après sa réintégration pour superviser les derniers travaux de l'orphelinat et reprendre en main son fonctionnement, alors que les premiers enfants commençaient déjà à affluer. Elle lui manquait tellement. Depuis son départ sa vie avait oscillé entre joie et désarroi. Chaque moment passé avec Zell et son fils étaient autant d'instants volés en secret dont il gouttait chaque seconde et les longues heures de classes et de solitudes qu'il affrontait chaque jour était autant de plaies se réouvrant. Des plaies qu'il avait cru pouvoir cicatriser. Mais il s'était lourdement trompé et malgré toute l'attention de son ami, il se sentait peu à peu sombrer au nouveau. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire, il aurait voulu pouvoir se reposer encore sur son épaule, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Le peu qu'il lui avait dit était déjà trop. Il ne ferait que gâcher un peu plus sa vie et il ne voulait pas l'entraîner avec lui, alors il se taisait. Djoan n'avait pas été dupe, mais il avait réussi à lui arracher la promesse de ne rien dire à son père et il l'avait tenu. Mais il s'était aussi fait plus présent à ses côtés, surtout depuis que Zell avait repris ses cours. Il venait souvent passer de longues heures avec lui en attendant que le jeune homme ait terminé et il arrivait alors presque toujours à le convaincre de manger avec eux et même de rester un peu, au moins jusqu'au couvre feu. C'est simple, il était tout simplement incapable de lui résister.

  Pour le reste, la vie s'était déroulé lentement, il avait pu rencontrer à plusieurs reprise Squall et les autres, surtout Quistis qui était l'un de ses professeurs et il lui semblait parfois, alors que leurs regards s'attardaient plus qu'ils ne l'auraient du sur lui, qu'ils voulaient lui parler, mais ils ne le faisaient jamais. Les ordres étaient les ordres. Et même, s'ils l'avaient fait qu'aurait-il pu espérer, des insultes, le mépris… la compréhension ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais ne préférait pas avoir à le découvrir. Cela ne ferait probablement que rajouter à sa souffrance. 

  Il avait donc suivi chaque court en silence, ne demandant jamais rien, ne cherchant jamais à se faire remarquer et il passait maintenant le Seed. Il en avait rêvé depuis qu'il était enfant, mais aujourd'hui, cela n'avait plus tellement d'importance. Il le faisait surtout pour Zell et Djoan. Il avait réussi l'examen écrit avec brio quelques jours plus tôt et il passait maintenant l'épreuve sur le terrain, avec deux autres cadets et Zell comme instructeurs. Comment était-il parvenu à prendre en charge son groupe, il l'ignorait toujours. Une négligence de Cid certainement. De toute façon, il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas. Il pourrait faire aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, il pouvait être le meilleur, Cid ne lui accorderait jamais. Il le savait. Il se sentait tellement fatigué.

  Il secoua doucement la tête pour évacuer ses pensées et tenta de se concentrer uniquement sur le paysage changeant qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

  Si seulement il pouvait oublier.

  Zell tenta une dernière fois d'attirer l'attention du blond, mais celui-ci ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Il se sentit profondément blessé. Il ne comprenait plus. Ses dernières semaines avaient été plutôt riches en confidences et en longues discussions et voilà qu'il se fermait à nouveau comme une huître, l'ignorant totalement et consciencieusement. Tout ça n'était-il donc qu'un jeu pour lui ? Un simple jeu dont il pouvait se retirer à tout moment ? Non, bien sûr que non, mais il ne comprenait plus. Il regarda intensément le blond. Il pouvait voir le reflet de ses yeux dans la glace. Toujours le même regard perdu et triste. Toujours cette même souffrance. Mais, s'il avait cru pendant un temps qu'elle commençait à s'atténuer, il lui semblait maintenant qu'elle se faisait chaque jour plus forte et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Seifer refusait de lui parler. Il avait pourtant réussi à l'amener tout doucement à lui confier certaines des tortures qu'il avait subit, allégeant quelque peu son fardeau, mais cette porte qu'il avait ouverte se refermait maintenant sans qu'il ne sache comment l'empêcher. Il se sentait perdu. Perdu et impuissant et il détestait ça. Il avait tellement envie de le secouer parfois, de lui faire comprendre qu'il était son ami, qu'il était là pour lui, mais il savait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Si seulement il avait la moitié des capacités de son fils. Si seulement il savait comment l'aider. Il se sentait inutile. Inutile et malheureux.

  Il soupira doucement.

  Du bout des doigts, il toucha la cuisse de Seifer qui sursauta à ce contact. Lorsqu'il regarda Zell, ses yeux avaient pris une expression froide et distance, voir légèrement condescendante et le tatoué ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Seifer se tassa le plus possible au fond de son siège, ramenant ses jambes au plus près de lui pour éviter tout contact trop prolonger avec Zell, puis retourna à sa contemplation du paysage. Zell laissa alors échapper un nouveau soupire mêlé de frustration et d'énervement, mais décida de ne rien faire. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas su comment agir. Il prit donc sur lui et sortit de la poche de son blouson le recueil de poèmes que Seifer lui avait offert pour son anniversaire une semaine plus tôt, pour en poursuivre la lecture. Il ne put malheureusement pas se plonger dedans comme il aurait voulu, car Nagi choisit justement ce moment pour essayer d'entamer la discussion. La jeune femme lui était sympathique et il ne voulait pas la vexer. Il referma donc son livre et, lui adressant un sourire poli, tenta de s'intéresser à sa conversation… des plus plates.

  Il l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, alors qu'une seule phrase revenait constamment à son esprit. _« Seifer, baka ! Baka ! __Baka ! »_

***__

  Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin en gare de Korn, Zell était à deux doigts de craquer. Il ne sentait plus ses muscles tant ils étaient ankylosés et son arrière train lui faisait un mal de chien. Il se leva d'un bond, laissant échapper une grimace douloureuse et jaillit hors de la cabine pour s'étirer comme un chat. La sensation était si merveilleuse qu'il en oublia un instant les tracas du voyage et ceux à venir. Ses compagnons l'imitèrent presque aussitôt et ils descendirent rapidement du train, leurs maigres bagages en main. Ils n'eurent pas tôt fait de poser pied à terre qu'une bourrasque glaciale vint leur lécher le corps. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et malgré leurs épais vêtements, ils sentaient la morsure du froid s'insinuer doucement en eux. Ils gagnèrent rapidement le hall de la gare, pour au moins échapper au vent et Zell les abandonna un instant pour aller chercher les renseignements nécessaires. 

  Ils revint rapidement clefs de voiture et de chalet en main et avec une très, très désagréable impression. Le regard résigné et désolé de leur contact, lorsqu'il lui avait remis leur ordre de mission, l'avait glacé plus sûrement que le vent qui venait frapper violemment les murs de la gare. Il avait prouvé sans aucun doute possible que toutes les rumeurs qui courraient à propos de cette épreuve, étaient fondées. Il regarda un instant sa petite équipe et pria pour qu'il puisse la ramener saine et sauve à la BGU. Mais étrangement, il sentit que sa prière sonnait dans le vide et il frémit.

  Ils firent route jusqu'au chalet dans le silence le plus total. La dureté du climat et la promesse d'une mission difficile avaient refroidit les plus bavards d'entre eux. Il commença à neiger à mi parcourt et il leur fallut presque deux heures pour atteindre le refuge. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent enfin, Zell fut un instant persuader qu'ils s'étaient trompés. La maison de bois semblait si branlante qu'on se demandait comment elle ne s'était pas encore écroulée sous les assauts furieux du vent. Pourtant, ils étaient bel et bien au bon endroit. 

  Zell soupira et s'apprêta à sortir de la voiture pour aller ouvrir le chalet, mais Seifer le devança et, saisissant la clef posée sur le tableau de bord d'un geste habile, il se lança sous la neige. Il eut énormément de mal à ouvrir la porte dont la serrure était partiellement gelée, au point qu'il dut presque la défoncer. Il avança ensuite à tâtons jusqu'à la petite table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et alluma rapidement la lampe à pétrole placée dessus. Une faible lumière se diffusa rapidement, éclairant un mobilier restreint et poussiéreux. 

  Les autres le rejoignirent presque aussitôt, refermant la porte derrière eux et alors qu'ils visitaient le reste de la maison, Seifer essaya d'allumer un feu dans la vieille cheminée en pierres noircies. Malheureusement, le bois était beaucoup trop humide et il était impossible de le faire prendre. Il jura entre ses dents. Foutu temps ! Foutue mission ! Foutu vie !

  Zell revint seul dans la pièce principale.

  _ Il n'y a que trois chambres, dit-il platement. Nagi et Yoji ont déjà pris les deux à lit unique. Il nous reste la chambre avec lit double.

  Seifer se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement et Zell eut une nouvelle fois la furieuse envie de le secouer. Il commençait à être fatiguer de son manège. Merde ! Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez de problèmes comme ça ! Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et demanda de sa voix froide et autoritaire de chef :

  _ Et le feu.

  Le blond détourna les yeux pour ne pas montrer à quel point le ton employé le blessait, après tout, c'était ça faute et il se contenta de dire : 

  _ Il ne prendra jamais. Le bois ne pas assez sec.

  _ Et merde, il fait froid à crever et on ne peut même pas se chauffer. Heureusement qu'il y a au moins des couvertures. Je vais prévenir les autres. Nous ferions mieux de nous coucher, la journée va être longue.

  Il quitta la pièce sans même attendre une quelconque réponse et Seifer resta un moment seul devant la cheminée. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, presque jusqu'au sang. Zell ne comprenait pas et ça lui faisait mal. Mal parce qu'il était en train de perdre son seul ami, mal parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Il en aurait presque pleuré. Il maudit Cid plus furieusement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et se retint difficilement de tout fracassé.

  Au lieu de quoi, il se contenta de serrer le poing jusqu'à ce que ses ongles déchirent douloureusement sa paume et que la souffrance, même furtive chasse une partie de sa colère. Cela ne servait à rien. Et il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Cid. Comment le pourrait-il ? Comment ?

  Il se redressa finalement et gagna la chambre d'un pas lent. Zell n'y était pas encore et Seifer en profita pour se bander rapidement la main, avant de se coucher côté mur et de se rouler en boule sous les couvertures après avoir ôté ses chaussures. Le lit était froid, presque plus que l'air, malgré les épaisses couvertures qui le recouvraient et il se demanda s'il serait jamais capable de se réchauffer. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même et bénit son trench-coat d'être aussi chaud.

  Cinq minutes passèrent et il commença à somnoler lorsque Zell le rejoignit. Soudain parfaitement réveillé, il garda néanmoins les yeux fermés quand il sentit un nouveau poids peser sur le lit. Zell bougea un peu, probablement pour ôter ses chaussures, puis plus rien. Le silence retomba sur la pièce et sur la maison tout entière.

  _ Seifer ?

  A peine plus qu'un murmure. Le blond se força à ne pas bouger, à garder sa respiration normale, imitation du parfait dormeur. Il voulait lui parler, s'excuser, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pas avec les autres si proches et des murs à peine plus épais que du papier à cigarette.

  Il entendit Zell soupirer et le jeune homme s'allongea à ses côtés. Encore quelques minutes passèrent et il sentit le trembler. Le fait de pas bouger amplifiait la sensation de froid. Sans même réfléchir, Seifer se redressa soudain, ôta son trench-coat et le glissa sous les couvertures sur la boule près de lui. Zell sentit la main de Seifer l'effleurer avant d'être recouvert par le tissu chaud et épais. Il devina tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait et se retourna juste à temps pour voir le jeune homme se remettre sous les couvertures. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, toute colère évanouie.

  _ Tu vas avoir froid, souffla-t-il doucement.

  _ Ce…

  Seifer hésita un court instant.

  _ Ce n'est pas grave, finit-il par chuchoter.

  Zell savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le convaincre de reprendre son manteau, aussi fit-il la seule chose logique qui lui vint à l'esprit. Doucement, il se glissa juste à côté du blond comme il l'avait si souvent les premières semaines et cala son torse contre son dos pour partager avec lui chaleur du tissu et chaleur corporelle. Seifer sursauta au contact et se retourna pour se retrouver littéralement nez à nez avec le tatoué. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais des doigts timides l'en empêchèrent.

  _ Bonne nuit, souffla simplement Zell avant de se caser contre le torse offert.

  Seifer ne bougea pas et fut incapable de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il finit par se détendre alors que le souffle chaud et régulier de Zell lui effleurait doucement la base du cou. Il dormait déjà et, bien que l'obscurité soit presque totale, il pouvait presque deviner un sourire de satisfaction sur ses lèvres. Prenant bien garde de ne pas le réveiller, Seifer s'installa confortablement contre lui et se laissa rapidement gagner par le sommeil.

***

  Il se réveilla doucement. Un rayon de soleil coulait sur sa peau pour le tirer d'un sommeil dont il ne voulait pas sortir. Il était tellement bien qu'il aurait pu rester ainsi toute sa vie. C'était chaud, confortable, agréable, ça sentait bon et ça lui caressait tendrement la joue… 

_  Hein ????_

  Zell ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tourna vivement la tête. La main qui touchait encore sa peau la seconde d'avant s'évanouit soudain et il fixa le regard mortifié de Seifer. Il était confortablement installé contre le corps du blond dont un des bras était passé inconsciemment autour de sa taille.

  _ Désolé, grimaça son compagnon.

  Il vira légèrement au rouge au grand amusement de Zell.

_  Il est mignon quand il est géné._

  _ Ca ne me dérangeait pas. Tu peux continuer.  __

  Cette fois-ci Seifer atteint des nuances carmines insoupçonnées et Zell aussi lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

_  Non, je l'ai pas dit ! C'est pas possible, j'ai pas osé !_

  _ Hum… C'est… euh… enfin… je… comment dire…, bégaya Seifer,  j'aitoujoursbienaimétontatouage.

  Zell sauta sur l'excuse que le blond lui fournissait, plus avidement qu'une meute de chien sur un os.

  _ C'est ce que j'avais compris.

  _Pas une seule seconde ! _

  La main autour de sa taille se dégagea soudain et Seifer s'écarta de lui. Le froid le pénétra à nouveau et il frémit.

  _Non, reviens ! Hurla-t-il mentalement avant de se reprendre. __M'enfin qu'est-ce qui me prend ???? Ca va pas ! C'est Seifer nom d'un chien. Mon ami ! Juste mon ami. Perdu, blessé, affectivement fragile._

  Peut-être, mais son contact lui manquait, comme il lui avait manqué pendant les longues semaines qui avaient suivi son déménagement. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec une présence à ses côtés et, même s'il avait retrouvé un rythme de sommeil normal, la présence du blond lui avait manqué. Le lit lui avait soudain semblé morne et vide et les nuits bien trop calme.

  Il grimaça à l'ironie de ses pensées et à leur cheminement étrange. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il tentait en vain d'ignorer, ce qui le chiffonnait depuis quelques semaines. Il était en train de tomber pour Seifer. Cela aurait pu ne pas le déranger, connaissant sa nature bisexuelle, si ce n'était qu'il ne voulait surtout pas perdre le jeune homme, encore trop fragile. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses sentiments, il lui fallait les oublier. Seifer était et resterait uniquement son ami. Cela valait pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il ne voulait pas le faire plus souffrir et il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Djoan.

   _Je dois me concentrer sur la mission. Il n'y a que la mission qui est importante. La mission ! Rien d'autre !_

  Il dut se répéter la phrase plusieurs fois pour qu'elle sonne un peu moins creux. Il commençait tout juste à se convaincre quand son regard tomba sur celui de Seifer. Il en oublia la phrase, il en oublia la mission et il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche glaciale. Pour peu qu'il y en ait une dans cet endroit.

***

  Seifer ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait même pas pris conscience de ce qu'il faisait avant que Zell ne se réveille. Cela lui était venu tout naturellement. Il ne s'était même pas poser de questions. Mais maintenant…

  _Seifer, mon grand, tu viens de te mettre dans de beaux draps. _

  Mais quelle idée avait-il eu ! Pourquoi ça, pourquoi maintenant ? Sa vie n'était pas assez compliquée et terrifiante. Il n'avait pas assez de sa souffrance et de celles des autres, il fallait qu'il en rajoute

  Il soupira.

  _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ?_

  La réponse lui vint tout naturellement.

  _Parce que j'en avais envie !_

_  Oui, je sais ! Mais bordel, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me jète. Pourtant, il a dit…Non je me fais des idées. Rien que des idées. Il m'aime comme un ami, un bon ami peut-être, mais juste un ami. Et il a raison, je ne peux être rien d'autre. Je devrais déjà être heureux qu'il m'accorde juste un peu d'attention. Mais regarde-toi dans un miroir mon pauvre. Tu n'es qu'un monstre aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Juste un monstre qui ne mérite rien de tout ce qu'il t'a offert jusqu'à maintenant._

_  Par réflexe, il caressa doucement les cicatrices qui couvraient ses avant-bras, laissant courir sous la peau de ses doigts leurs vallonnements._

  _Juste un monstre._

  Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il était idiot, pervers et dégoûtant. Hyne, quel imbécile, il faisait. Un petit rire ironique et fatigué lui échappa et pour la première fois, il en vint à souhaiter que Zell ne l'ait jamais trouvé. Il serait probablement mort à présent et tout serait pour le mieux, alors que maintenant, il n'avait même plus le droit d'espérer se voir offrir cette délivrance.

  Pour Djoan, pour Edéa, peut-être même pour Zell, s'il ne le détestait pas maintenant.

  Hyne tellement fatigué. 

  Se battant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et qu'il était épuisé de verser, il se recoucha et se roula en boule, face au mur. Il attendit silencieusement de longues minutes que Zell sorte de la salle de bain. Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le jeune homme bougé dans la pièce. Il s'immobilisa un instant près du lit et sembla sur le point de parler mais du se raviser, car il l'entendit ensuite ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour la refermer aussitôt. Il patienta encore de longs instants alors avant de finalement se lever, se redonnant un minimum de contenance et se forçant de tout oublier.

  Il aurait des choses bien plus importantes à penser aujourd'hui, comme survivre.

***

  Une fois pris leur petit déjeuner dans des conditions plus où moins acceptables, il n'avait pas pu faire de feu, mais il avait néanmoins réussit à faire chauffer un peu d'eau grâce à la lampe à pétrole, Zell leur exposa leur mission. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger, marchant de long en large dans la pièce, ce qui était habituel chez lui, mais qui relevait surtout ce jour là d'un besoin fondamental de se réchauffer. Le froid était à peine moins mordant que la nuit précédente et ils s'étaient tous soigneusement emmitouflés dans leurs épais vêtements.

  _ D'après plusieurs rapport un groupe de Gouldes terrorise la région et a déjà causé la mort de plusieurs dizaines de personnes, essentiellement des enfants.

  Seifer grinça des dents alors que Yoji le dévisageait avec de gros yeux.

  _ Des Gouldes ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

  Zell lui lança un regard furieux, se demandant visiblement comment il avait pu être autorisé à passer le Seed. Ce matin, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter les crétins. Yoji du le sentir car il baissa la tête, honteux.

  _ On se demande ce que tu foutais pendant les heures de cours, toi, grogna-t-il. Nagi, explique à l'ignare de service.

  La jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire, alors que Yoji serrait les poings de rage. Si Zell n'avait pas eu une telle réputation, après tout il n'était rien de moins qu'un des sauveurs du monde, Seifer ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il lui aurait sauté dessus.

  _ Les Gouldes sont d'imposantes créatures à la force titanesque, quadrupèdes de plus de un mètre cinquante de haut au jarret, au pelage noir et luisant et à la gueule parée de crocs plus acérés que la lame d'un poignard. On dit que lorsqu'ils tiennent une proie, ils ne la lâchent jamais, même après leur mort. Leur mâchoire est capable d'exercer une pression de plus de cinq cent kilos au centimètre carré et ils ont une longue queue redoutablement efficace capable de vous briser les os d'un seul coup. Ce sont de parfaits tueurs.

  _ Bien, voilà quelqu'un qui connaît ses leçons. Nous avons pour mission de les éliminer. Le groupe n'est pas très important, d'après nos sources il y aurait tout juste sept individus, mais ça ne serra pas une partie de plaisir pour autant. Il va falloir les pister et les tuer. Nous partons dans cinq minutes, avec un peu de chance nous pourrons quitter cet enfer dès ce soir.

***

  Ils leur fallut presque une demi-journée pour repérer la meute. Elle avait installé sa tanière près de la rivière, très en amont des premiers villages, en plein cœur de la forêt. Il était assez étonnant qu'elle descende aussi bas dans la vallée pour chercher ses proies, mais la rudesse des hivers dans la région en était probablement l'explication. A cette époque, presque plus aucun être vivant ne devait vivre par ici et les hommes étaient une proie facile, surtout les enfants.

  Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à progresser dans cette partie de la montagne couverte au sol d'une épaisse couche de neige d'où perçait une végétation de ronces et d'orties mêlées qui, même par ces températures, semblaient parfaitement résister. Un avatar de la nature. 

  Ils étaient tombés un peu par hasard sur la troupe et avait bien failli se faire repérer. Seul le sens de l'observation et du pistage hyper développé de Seifer leur avait sauvé la vie. Il avait découvert leur présence juste à temps pour qu'ils ne tombent pas nez à nez avec eux et ne se fasse pas déchiqueter avant même de réaliser ce qui s'était passé. La petit groupe s'était alors finalement trouvé un poste d'observation un peu plus haut dans un bosquet d'arbres, évitant soigneusement de se trouver dans le sens du vent. Il était question de les attaquer par surprise, pas se faire surprendre bêtement.

  Trois Gouldes, apparemment des mâles, gardaient l'entrée de la tanière rouler en boule dans la neige et les yeux aux aguets. Chaque frémissement, chaque clapotis était finement analysé pour écarter tout danger. 

  Zell souligna mentalement que Nagi avait oublié de parler de leur intelligence trop bien développée pour de simples animaux. Ils étaient capables dans une certaine mesure, d'analyse et de réflexion. Ils ne refaisaient jamais deux fois la même erreur et progressaient grâce à celle qu'ils commettaient. Ils n'atteignaient tout de fois pas l'intelligence humaine. Quoique, pensa Zell, cela dépendait de qui était en cause.

  Un des Gouldes se leva soudain pour libérer l'entrée de la tanière et une femelle sortie accompagnée d'un autre mâle et de deux jeunes.

  Toute la petite famille était au complet. Ils allaient pouvoir attaquer.

  Normalement tout aurait du bien se passer, ils avaient un plan parfait, suffisamment de G-Forces puissantes pour s'en sortir et deux combattants hors paire.

  Mais voilà, si quelque chose doit mal tourner dans ces moments-là, elle tournera mal et c'est ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

  Ils s'étaient séparé pour les encercler et devaient progresser lentement afin de provoquer une attaque simultanée de chaque côté pour les déstabiliser. Seulement voilà, Yoji n'était pas à la hauteur. Il ne l'avait jamais été et alors même que Zell allait donner l'ordre d'attaquer, il fit la seule chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire. Il s'enfuit en courant.

  Le bruit de sa course effrénée attira aussitôt l'attention des Gouldes qui attaquèrent. L'un des mâles se lança à la poursuite de Yoji et fut sur lui en quelques foulées puissantes. Leur vélocité prit tout le groupe par surprise. Ils ne s'étaient pas imaginés qu'ils pouvaient développer une telle puissance. Le jeune homme poussa un hurlement déchirant alors qu'une gueule bardée de crocs se planta à la base de sa nuque et lui déchira les chaires, broyant ses os. Il fut retourné d'un mouvement vif et Zell eut le temps de le voir se faire éviscérer vivant avant qu'un Goulde ne se jète sur lui. Il parvint à dévier l'attaque de l'animal, mais n'évita pas son coup de queue qui le cueillit au torse et l'envoya valser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il sentit une violente douleur éclater dans sa poitrine et fut à deux doigts de perdre connaissance lorsqu'il percuta le sol. Il entendit au loin le cri désespéré de Nagi et celui beaucoup plus calme de Seifer tout proche, puis se fut un profond grondement alors que la bête se jetait sur lui. Il était incapable de faire un seul geste, terrassée par la souffrance et il vit sa mort se refléter dans les yeux pourpres de l'animal lorsqu'il s'élança, crocs en avant, sur sa gorge dénudée. Mais elle n'arriva jamais, si ce n'est à travers un flot de sang bouillonnant qui se déversa sur lui alors que la tête décapitée de la bête roulait quelques mètres plus loin, la gueule encore claquante.

  Il vit Seifer s'accroupir à ses côtés, tous les sens aux aguets.

  _ Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de te voir, dit-il entre deux grimaces, le souffle court et rauque. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais la BGU me manque terriblement. Je veux revoir Djoan.

  Une nouvelle grimace ponctua la fin de sa phrase, alors qu'il serait le poing, respiration bloquée en attendant que la nouvelle vague de souffrance passe. L'ex-chevalier lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et lui adressa un début de sourire qu'il voulait apaisant. Mais c'est la peur qui faisait réagir chaque fibre de son corps, la peur de le perdre. La peur de devoir annoncer la nouvelle à Djoan. Comment pourrait-il seulement faire face au petit garçon s'il devait lui dire que… ? Comment pourrait-il seulement continuer ?

  _ Je te promets que tu le tiendras bientôt dans tes bras, souffla-t-il doucement. Tu peux te lever ? 

  _ Je ne sais pas.

  Zell tenta de se redresser, mais une violente douleur l'élança immédiatement et il s'effondra, ravalant difficilement le hurlement qui lui broyait la gorge. Toussant violemment, il cracha une gerbe de sang qui teinta de pourpre la neige à ses côtés.

  _ Merde, j'ai du me percer un poumon.

  Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure.

  Seifer, le cœur au bord des lèvres, chercha rapidement quelque chose dans l'une de ses poches et posa doucement une main sur sa poitrine.

  _ Soin max ! 

  Une partie de la souffrance s'envola aussitôt pour laisser place à un engourdissement. Il se sentait mieux, mais n'était pas encore capable de marcher seul. Son aîné poussa un petit soupire de soulagement en voyant sa respiration se faire plus profonde et en sentant son pouls devenir plus fort.

  _ J'en ai tué deux, ainsi que les louveteaux et j'ai lancé Nosfératu à l'attaque d'un autre, souffla-t-il finalement en l'aidant à se redresser en position assise.

  _ Et Nagi ?

  _ Elle en a tué un, mais…

  Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Zell venait de perdre la moitié de son équipe. Il sentit des larmes de frustration et de tristesse envahirent ses yeux, mais refusa de se laisser aller. Ils étaient encore en vie et avaient peut-être une petite chance de s'en sortir.

  _ Tu n'as pas d'autres soins ?

  Seifer secoua la tête.

  _ Non, malheureusement, c'est Nagi qui les avait tous, je n'en avais pris un que pour le cas ou.

  _ Tu as toujours été prévoyant.

  Il grimaça soudain, alors que Seifer l'aidait à se relever.

  _ Je suis désolé, mais nous devons filer d'ici en vitesse. Il en reste au moins un et j'aimerais mieux éviter qu'il nous repère.

  _ Comment ? Croassa Zell. Je suis un poids pour toi, si nous essayons de regagner notre refuge à pieds, ils vont tout de suite nous tomber dessus, nous serrons trop bruyant. Tu devrais me laisser.

  _ Et toi tu devrais arrêter de dire des bêtises, rétorqua Seifer. Laisse-moi réfléchir cinq minutes veux-tu.

  _ Dans cinq minutes nous serons morts.

  _ Zell…

  Il lui vint soudain une idée. C'était totalement fou, surtout par ce froid, mais c'est la seule qui solution qui s'offrait à eux. D'autant qu'il avait repéré en venant une souche qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire, au moins pour son compagnon.

  _ Je sais. Accroche-toi à moi.

  Il prit Zell dans ses bras à la grande surprise de ce dernier et, se faisant le plus petit possible, avança doucement en direction de la tanière. Le tatoué ravala le cri de protestation qui lui montait aux lèvres, surtout lorsqu'il repéra à quelques mètres d'eux un Goulde en train de se faire un gueuleton d'un de ses compagnons. 

  Avait-il vraiment parlé de début d'intelligence ?

  Seifer sut se faire plus silencieux qu'un chat et passa près de lui sans qu'il ne le remarque. Ils ne virent aucune trace du deuxième monstre, probablement bien trop occupé avec Nosfératu et arrivèrent sans encombre aux bords de la rivière.

  _ Et maintenant ? Demanda Zell.

  _ On rentre en bateau, s'efforça de sourire l'ex chevalier.

  Le blond lui fit des yeux comme des soucoupes, alors que Seifer renversait la souche qu'il avait repérée et posait le corps de son ami dessus. Pas de doute, elle était faite pour lui. Il ôta rapidement son trench-coat et le glissa sur le corps de Zell pour le protéger.

  _ Et… Et toi ? 

  _ Je serais le navigateur.

  _ Ca va pas, l'eau doit être gelée !

  Zell se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait crié, alors qu'un grognement mauvais se faisait entendre tout prêt d'eux.

  _ Je crois qu'on a plus le choix, murmura presque gaiement Seifer en lançant l'embarcation de fortune à l'eau et se jetant à sa suite.

  Sa respiration se coupa au moment même où son corps entra en contact avec le liquide glacé et il dut se faire violence pour se forcer à respirer. Des centaines de souvenirs refirent surface à cet instant, poigne glaciale d'une petite cellule obscure, morsure du froid pénétrant de ses murs, de son sol, qu'il s'efforça de repousser. Pourtant il ne pouvait ignorer cette sensation qu'il connaissait parfaitement et laissa s'échapper un petit sourire ironique.

  Il semblait à jamais condamné à vivre dans le passé.

  Après avoir saisit les bords de la souche pour la maintenir la plus droite possible, il se laissa filer avec le courant sans un regard en arrière. Il n'avait plus qu'une pensée, lutté, resté éveillé et maintenir l'embarcation. Oublié le froid, oublié l'engourdissement qu'il sentait rapidement le gagner. Tenir. Juste tenir.

  Il se demanda distraitement à quelque température était l'eau, deux, trois degrés peut-être. Probablement pas plus. 

  Sa morsure glaciale semblait pénétrer la moindre partie de son corps et il avait de plus en plus de mal, alors que le temps passait, à rester conscient. Il se sentait comme anesthésié et il avait tellement envie de dormir, mais il fallait absolument qu'ils mettent le plus de distance entre eux et les derniers Gouldes. Il tint bon près de vingt minutes avant de détourner de son mieux la souche jusqu'au bord et de sortir de l'eau. 

  Il fut tenter un court instant de se laisser seulement tomber au sol et de ne plus bouger et l'aurait certainement fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu Zell. Mais voilà, son compagnon avait besoins de soin et il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il frissonna violemment et fut tenter un instant d'ôter ses vêtements mouiller, mais il savait qu'il en aurait besoins tôt au tard et n'en fit rien. Il mordit alors ses lèvres déjà bleues, jusqu'au sang pour tenter de se réveiller et se traîna  péniblement jusqu'à l'embarcation. 

  Le blond était inconscient et Seifer fut incapable de dire s'il ne faisait que dormir ou s'il était tombé dans une sorte de coma. Il observa un instant le visage étrangement serein du jeune homme et lui caressa doucement la joue.

  _ On rentre à la maison, je te le promets, souffla-t-il doucement.

  Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il prit le corps de Zell dans ses bras et, suivant la rivière, prit la direction de la ville.

***

  Le retour ne fut pour lui qu'une succession d'images floues et sans fin. De la végétation, encore et toujours, à n'en plus finir.

  Marron. Vert. Marron.

  Sur fond blanc.

  Et parfois un peu de bleu lorsque son regard glissait sur la rivière.

  Il avait si froid.

  Mon dieu si froid !

  C'est à peine s'il sentait encore son corps. Il lui semblait qu'il ne lui appartenait, il se sentait tellement détaché et délirant. Une sensation étrangement familière et bienvenue, porteuse d'un espoir étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que c'était mieux ainsi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait rentrer à la maison. Il devait regagner la BGU. La BGU.

  Zell voulait rentrer à la BGU.

  Avancer. Le ramener et après… la délivrance, enfin. Celle tant espérer. Celle qu'il attendait depuis de si longues années. Ils l'avaient encore oublié. Ils essayeraient de le sauver, mais cette fois, ce serait trop tard.

  Trop tard.

  Il le savait.

  Perdu dans les méandres de son délire, tenant à peine encore debout, n'avançant que par une volonté inconsciente de sauver Zell, il finit par rejoindre la ville. Lorsqu'il arriva à la gare, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Plusieurs heures, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il n'eut même pas conscience d'avoir parler à leur contact avant de rejoindre le train qui attendait en gare. Il s'installa dans une des cabines, beaucoup plus confortable que la première, allongeant son compagnon sur une des banquets et le recouvrant d'une couverture avant de s'effondrer sur celle d'en face.

  _La première ?_

  Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Que…

  Ca n'avait de toute façon pas d'importance tant qu'il rentrait à la maison et que tout se terminait enfin. 

  Il eut vaguement conscience du train qui démarrait et d'une vague présence dans la cabine avec eux, mais le reste se perdit dans le brouillard.

***

  Il avait chaud.

  Si chaud.

  Sa peau le brûlait.

  Si soif.

  Son corps le brûlait.

  Si chaud.

  Tout son être le brûlait.

  Il sentit plus au moins le train s'arrêter et ouvrit un regard épuisé lorsqu'un groupe se rua à l'intérieur de la cabine. C'était étrange, leurs visages lui semblaient familiers.

  Il les vit s'activer autour de Zell et parler, mais il ne comprit aucun des mots qu'ils prononcèrent. Une personne, non deux firent mine de s'occuper de lui, mais elles s'écartèrent soudain, sans même l'avoir touché. Puis il les vit soulever le corps du blond pour l'emmener loin de lui.

  Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il était à la maison. Donc Zell devait être content.

  Pourquoi diable faisait-il si chaud ?

  Et pourquoi se sentait-il aussi cotonneux.

  Ah oui, il se souvenait maintenant. Ils l'avaient oublié.

  Une toux violente et douloureuse lui coupa le souffle pendant quelques secondes et il eut du mal à récupérer sa respiration. Elle sembla lui prendre ses quelques forces et durant un instant, il ne put que trembler de manière incontrôlable. Puis, il se leva sans trop savoir comment, ramassa maladroitement son trench-coat tombé à terre et sortit à son tour.

  Lui aussi était de retour chez lui et il n'avait qu'une envie. Dormir. Enfin.

A suivre…


	6. chap 5 : Fièvre

                                                                                                         Titre : Seconde chance

                                                                                                 Auteur : Aakanee

                                                                                           Genre : drame

                                                                                      Base : FF8

Seconde chance

Chapitre 5

Fièvre

  Il se réveilla doucement, l'esprit encore confus et le corps engourdit, comme prisonnier d'une gaine de coton dont il ne semblait pas vouloir sortir. Il essaya un instant de bouger, mais ses membres semblèrent lui peser des tonnes et il put tout juste tourner un peu la tête.

  Où était-il ?

  Il ne savait pas trop. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières étaient pour l'instant comme soudées les unes aux autres. Mais même ainsi, le lieu ne lui était pas familier. L'odeur qui y régnait chatouillait désagréablement ses narines et envahissait ses poumons comme à l'étouffer.

  Et il avait mal.

  Pourquoi ? Il… il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Hyne son esprit s'embrouillait et il avait encore tant envie de dormir. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas. C'était pourtant tellement tentant.

  Il entendit soudain le son d'une porte s'ouvrant doucement, glissant facilement dans ses gonds, puis ceux de pas venant en nombre dans sa direction. Ils semblèrent s'arrêter à quelques mètres à peine de lui et lui parvint alors des voix qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement, mais qui lui étaient familières. Son esprit semblait enfin se faire moins cotonneux.

  _ Comment va-t-il ?

  _ Juste quelques côtes cassées. Le soin max a guéri tout le reste, il pourra donc sortir dès qu'il se réveillera. Il dort comme un bébé depuis qu'on l'a ramené ici, ce matin, ça fait maintenant plus de douze heures. S'il n'a pas récupéré après ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faut.

  Un petit rire discret accompagna cette remarque qui mourut presque aussitôt, chargeant l'atmosphère d'un malaise presque palpable.

  _ Je… je pense que cela ne durera plus très longtemps.

  _ Merci, pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls ?

  _ Bien sûr.

  Il sentit l'une des présences fendre rapidement l'air avant de disparaître, alors que les deux autres se rapprochaient. Son lit se courba légèrement sous un nouveau poids et un bruit de chaise raclant un sol carrelé résonna juste à ses côtés.

  _ Il est tellement pâle !

  _Sel…Selphie ?_

  _ Tu as entendu Kadokawi, elle a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

  _Et Squall._

  _ Je sais, mais quand même.

  Et l'évidence le frappa soudain. Il était à la BGU ! A l'infirmerie de la BGU !

_  Mais pourquoi ?_

  Il se força un peu à se concentrer et soudain, tous les évènements lui revinrent en mémoire, déferlant comme une lame de fond : le voyage, la nuit, le… le réveil et l'attaque. Hyne, Nagy, Yoji ! Et la douleur qui lui perçait le torse et noyait son regard d'une couleur carmine. La peur de mourir, de ne jamais revoir Djoan. Seifer… il l'avait sauvé, protégé, risquant sa vie pour le ramener. Il se souvenait vaguement de la rivière, de son courant qui l'emportait, ballottait son embarcation de fortune et une fatigue comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Le désir de lutter, de se raccrocher, impossible. Les ténèbres.

  _Où est Seifer ?_

  Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un bond, faisant sursauter ses deux compagnons. Il grimaça en sentant la douleur irradier son torse mais s'en moqua, il fallait qu'il le voie, qu'il soit sûr qu'il aille bien. 

_  Hyne, fait qu'il aille bien !_

  _ Zell, s'exclama Squall en le serrant contre lui au grand étonnement de ce dernier, tu te réveilles enfin. Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur, tu sais.

  Le blond les regarda, lorsque le jeune homme le lâcha rapidement, et leur adressa un petit sourire rassurant.

  _ Désolé.

  _ Que s'est-il passé ? Pressa Squall. Où sont les autres ?

  Zell leur lança un regard étonné, sentant sa peur croître un peu plus.

  _ Sei… Seifer ne vous a rien dit ?

  _ …

  Les deux jeunes gens ne semblaient pas à l'aise pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Ils évitaient soigneusement de le regarder et se trituraient les mains. Une boule se forma un peu plus dans son estomac et il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas sauter du lit et les planter là pour courir vers la chambre du blond. Au lieu de quoi, il se força au calme et scanna rapidement l'infirmerie. Seifer n'était pas là, c'est qu'il devait aller bien, sinon il aurait occupé un des nombreux lits vides qu'il apercevait… n'est-ce pas ? Oui, bien sûr que oui. Il se détendit un peu, mais ne put pas pour autant chasser complètement son malaise. Il finit néanmoins par répondre à Squall.

  _ Yoji a déclenché un massacre, dit-il en soupirant. Il s'est enfui au plus mauvais moment. Lui et Nagi se sont fait mettre en pièce, une vraie boucherie. Moi… moi j'ai été blessé et Seifer m'a sauvé de justesse. Il a tué quatre des Gouldes, Nagi en a eu une et il est probable que Nosfératu se soit chargé d'une autre. Quant à la dernière… 

  Il eut un geste vague dans le vide. 

  _ Mais je suis étonné que Seifer ne vous ait rien dit ? Où est-il ?

  Squall allait dire quelque chose lorsque Cid entra dans la chambre et sa phrase lui resta en travers de la gorge.

  _ Zell, dit le Commandeur, content de voir que tu vas bien. J'ai entendu ce que tu viens de dire et je suis désolé de la perte de ton équipe. Enfin, la mission est néanmoins un succès, tu auras probablement droit à une distinction pour fait de bravoure.

  Le blond grimaça tristement. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que sa mission ait été une réussite et il ne croyait pas mériter un tel honneur. Certes presque tous les Gouldes avaient péri, mais à quel prix. Bon dieu, deux personnes étaient mortes, comment pouvait-on dire qu'il s'agissait d'une réussite ? Il sentit une vague de nausée lui broyer l'estomac. Et dire qu'il avait cru être à la hauteur. Peut-être… peut-être Squall n'aurait-il jamais du l'envoyer sur cette mission. Peut-être… Il sentit soudain Cid lui serrer vigoureusement la main pour le féliciter, ramenant ses pensées au présent.

  _ Et Seifer ?

  Le directeur ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu puisqu'il se retourna pour sortir sans lui répondre. Il regarda alors tour à tour Squall et Selphie. Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent rapidement, s'échangeant un regard apparemment lourd de sous-entendus et Selphie se leva immédiatement pour fermer la porte. Squall s'assura quant à lui qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans la pièce, la scannant minutieusement avant de se retourner vers lui. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque Selphie poussa un petit cri de surprise et que la porte fut à nouveau ouverte par le Commandeur. Celui-ci fixa quelques instants la scène et dit : 

  _ Squall, Selphie, j'ai besoin de vous voir immédiatement dans mon bureau, pouvez-vous me suivre s'il vous plait.

  Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent en soupirant. Selphie s'avança vers lui pour lui déposer un petit baiser sur la joue en murmurant « Remets-toi vite » et Squall lui donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos.

  _ Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il discrètement une expression impuissante et dégoûtée dans le regard.

  Puis un peu plus fort.

  _ Djoan est toujours chez Irvine et Quistis. Il va bien, enfin, il était paniqué, mais il a fini par se calmer et pour l'instant il dort. Ils ont dit que tu pouvais venir le récupérer dès que tu le souhaitais.

  Zell hocha la tête de remerciement et les regarda partir, vraiment intrigué. Pourquoi toutes ses hésitations ? Pourquoi ce silence, ce regard, ces paroles ? Il n'aimait pas ça. Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir lui dire quoique se soit, il allait devoir se débrouiller. Il laissa ses jambes glisser hors du lit et attendit quelques secondes avant d'oser poser pied à terre. Il n'eut aucun vertige, aucune douleur incontrôlable et poussa un soupire de soulagement. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements avec une seule envie, sortir d'ici au plus vite et prendre la direction du dortoir des étudiants.

  Il entendit le médecin revenir dans la pièce alors qu'il terminait de lasser ses chaussures et la regarda.

  _ Déjà prêt à partir, sourit-elle. Tiens, prends ça.

  Elle lui tendit une pilule et un verre d'eau.

  _ C'est un anti-douleur, pas d'effet de somnolence, pas de faiblesse, mais par contre, il est très efficace et crois-moi, tu vas en avoir besoin.

  Il n'avait qu'à remuer un peu pour s'en convaincre, aussi prit-il de bon cœur le médicament pour l'avaler aussitôt.

  _ Tiens, je t'en donnes une boite entière. Il faudra que tu viennes me voir régulièrement. Normalement, il n'y aura aucun problème, mais mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque. Et, ah oui, évites les entraînements pendant quelques temps, conseil d'ami.

  Il lui sourit et glissa la boite dans la poche de son jean.

  _ Merci.

  _ Bien, je te laisse regagner tes appartements, encore une bonne nuit de sommeil et tu pourras à nouveau sauter comme un cabri.

  _Nuit ?_

  Il regarda par la fenêtre pour constater qu'effectivement, le soir était déjà tombé. Il se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait dit un peu plus tôt. Ils étaient arrivés le matin. Qu'avait donc bien pu faire Seifer depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi les autres n'étaient-il pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé ? Ce n'était pas normal, Seifer aurait du les informer.

  _Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?Si…_

  Il lui sembla que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Il se sentit bouger sans même le vouloir et la minute suivante, il se retrouva en train de courir comme un fou dans les couloirs de l'université. Il entendit plus ou moins Kadokawi lui demander de ne pas forcer ainsi, mais il l'ignora parfaitement. 

  Cette impression de malaise. Ce regard.

  _« Je suis désolé. »_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas ! Ils lui auraient dit, ils auraient parlé. Ils savaient que Seifer était son ami. Il savait à quel point Djoan l'aimait. Alors ils lui auraient dit si…

  Il secoua la tête. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. Ca ne devait pas être ça ! 

  Il lui fallut à peine cinq minutes pour traverser la BGU et parvenir jusqu'à la chambre de Seifer. Il s'arrêta devant sa porte et se donna quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et calmer les élancements qui lui chauffaient le torse, avant de frapper doucement d'une main tremblante, le cœur au bord des lèvres tant il avait peur.

  Il attendit un peu.

  Pas de réponse.

  _Oh mon dieu !_

  Non, il devait se calmer, penser rationnellement. Il y avait de grandes chances que Seifer soit seulement en train de dormir et qu'il ne l'ait tout simplement pas entendu. Il fallait que ce soit cela.

  Il recommença donc plus fort cette fois-ci, tapant avec le plat de la main et en insistant plus longuement. 

  Et les secondes passèrent pour se faire minutes.

  Toujours aucune réponse.

  Et surtout, aucun bruit.

  Son sang se glaça. Seifer devait être là. C'était obligé. Il savait qu'il n'avait le droit de sortir de sa chambre que pendant les heures de cours et d'entraînement ou encore pour les repas, alors en plein milieu de la nuit…

  Il devait être là, il devait… _Hyne…_

  _ SEIFER ! Cria-t-il soudain en frappant à nouveau du poing le lourd panneau de bois qui se dressait devant lui. SEIFER, TU M'ENTENDS ? OUVRE, C'EST ZELL ! OUVRE S'IL TE PLAIT !

  Son boucan n'eut pour seule conséquence que de s'attirer les foudres du voisin de chambre du blond qui sortit pour l'engueuler.

  _ Ca va pas non ! Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ????

  Zell se fichait comme de sa première couche culotte de l'avoir réveillé, mais il s'excusa néanmoins et le jeune homme regagna sa chambre, non sans grommeler un juron à propos des couvre feux non respectés et en claquant franchement sa porte de mécontentement. Il s'en désintéressa immédiatement pour sortir de sa poche un passe qu'il se mit en devoir d'utiliser. Il lui fallut deux minutes d'efforts, autant pour calmer les tremblements de ses mains que pour ouvrir la serrure, avant d'entendre le « clic » caractéristique du verrou se débarrant et il entra aussitôt dans le petit appartement.

  Il y faisait très sombre, les rideaux étant tous fermés et Zell chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur pour l'enclencher. La lumière jaillit soudain, l'éblouissant un instant et éclairant le salon/cuisine/chambre. La pièce semblait vide. La seule trace confirmant la présence de Siefer dans son appartement était négligemment posée sur une chaise et traînait en partie sur le sol. Comme par réflexe, Zell reposa correctement le trench-coat sur le dossier de fer avant de s'intéresser au reste du logement.

  Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsque, regardant du côté de la salle de bain, il aperçut par la porte entrouverte un corps étendu sur le sol.

  _Non, non, non, non, non ! Pas ça ! Pitié pas ça ! Pas lui ! _

  Il se rua immédiatement dans la pièce pour s'agenouiller près du blond qui reposait ventre à terre, tout habillé. Zell voulut le prendre pour le retourner et il sentit immédiatement une chaleur brûler la peau de ses doigts. Le corps entier de Seifer était rongé par une forte fièvre et secouer de tremblements. 

  Zell dut se faire violence pour repousser la nausée qui manqua de l'envahir et il souleva doucement le blond pour le porter jusqu'à son lit. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de son peu de poids, mais laissa de côté son mécontentement pour le ramener dans son lit le glisser sous la couverture. Une violente quinte de toux ébranla à cet instant son corps et Zell frémit en le voyant presque convulser, ne sentant impuissant. Il eut un instant peur qu'il ne s'arrête jamais et le serra contre lui pour empêcher son corps de s'arquer trop violemment.

  Dès qu'il fut calmer, il l'installa le plus confortablement possible, reposant délicatement sa tête sur l'oreiller et recouvrant à peine le bas de son corps d'un drap, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain mouiller une serviette pour s'en servir comme compresse. Revenant dans la chambre et s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il la posa doucement sur le front de Siefer qui frémit sous le contact glacé, mais il ne reprit pas connaissance. A le voir trembler ainsi, son premier réflexe était de remonter les couvertures, mais il savait que les frissons étaient un moyen pour le corps de combattre et de se réchauffer naturellement, aussi réprima-t-il ses impulsions.

  Il le regarda et hésita un instant sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, mais d'un autre côté, il avait besoin d'aide. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Il prit sa décision lorsqu'une nouvelle quinte de toux, presque plus forte que la précédente, ébranla à nouveau le blond et il se rua hors de la chambre, courant comme un dératé pour regagner l'infirmerie, ignorant la douleur qui lui vrillait les côtes.

  Il fut encore plus rapide qu'à l'allée et faillit percuter le Docteur Kadokawi qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dormir. Il lui attrapa le bras d'une main tremblante et la femme, croyant qu'il se sentait mal, se positionna pour le soutenir.

  _ Est-ce que ça va ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire d'efforts.

  Zell eut un rictus malaisé alors que la souffrance refluait lentement et lui dit :

  _ Pas de problème Doc, je vais très bien. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Siefer. Il a une forte fièvre et de la toux, il faut que vous veniez le voir. Il est très mal.

  Toute expression inquiète quitta le visage de Kadokawi pour devenir totalement impassible. Elle se tritura un instant les doigts et Zell la regarda étonnée.

  _ Vous…vous venez ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

  _ Non !

  Une réponse brève mais ferme, exprimée sur un ton qui ne supposait aucune réplique. Zell lui jeta un regard horrifié.

  _ Mais… mais pourquoi ? Vous devez venir le voir, c'est votre devoir, quels que soient vos sentiments pour lui.

  _ Non.

  Il sut à cet instant que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis et sentit un profond dégoût lui tordre l'estomac. Ainsi tout ce que lui avait dit Seifer était vrai, ils avaient été jusque là. Ils avaient osé. Il dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas la frapper.

  _ Puis-je au moins avoir de l'aspirine ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

  Et devant son évidente hésitation : 

  _ C'est pour moi, j'ai soudain très mal à la tête.

  Le médecin soupira, probablement à deux doigts de lui faire remarquer que c'était impossible avec l'anti-douleur qu'elle lui avait donné, mais réouvrit néanmoins l'infirmerie pour aller lui en chercher un tube. Elle lui donna en évitant soigneusement son regard et le jeune homme se détourna immédiatement pour repartir sans même un remerciement. Il ne dit rien, ne lui lança aucune accusation, malgré les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue. Sa conscience de médecin agirait très bien d'elle-même.

  Il regagna rapidement la chambre de Seifer. 

  Ce dernier était toujours allongé sur son lit et inconscient. Sa respiration était rauque et difficile et Zell frappa du poing le mur près de lui, ravalant difficilement les larmes qui noyaient son regard à le voir dans cet état. Il se détourna finalement pour aller vers l'évier et il prit un verre qu'il remplit d'eau avant d'y faire glisser deux cachets d'aspirine. Il laissa les comprimés fondre lentement et se força à se calmer. Une colère sourde le consumait comme jamais il n'en avait connu auparavant, même à la mort de Linoa. Une colère contre Kadokawi, contre Cid, contre ses amis, contre la BGU tout entière. Comment avaient-ils osé !Si seulement il savait à quel point il avait changé. Si seulement… Il avait envie de les secouer comme des pruniers, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Il devait d'abord s'occuper de Seifer. Il aviserait pour le reste ensuite et cela risquait de faire mal.

  Il serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, prit une grande inspiration pour se détendre et retourna dans le lit. Il regretta un instant que la Gouvernante ne soit pas là pour l'aider, que le Soins Max ou même les Curaga soient inutiles dans ses cas là, mais il ne servait à rein de se lamenter sur ce qu'il n'avait pas.

  S'asseyant doucement près du malade, il lui souleva délicatement la tête et, entrouvrant légèrement ses lèvres, fit glisser un peu du liquide pétillant dans sa bouche. Soulagé, il vit Seifer déglutire par réflexe et il put lui faire boire l'intégralité du verre. Puis, il le reposa délicatement sur l'oreiller et passa doucement une main sur sa joue en feu. 

  _ Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il simplement.

  Il ôta la compresse, maintenant chaude, de son front et alla dans la salle de bain pour remplir un bac d'eau dont il se servirait pour la rafraîchir régulièrement. 

***

  Pendant près d'une heure la température sembla se stabilisé pour commencer même à baisser et Zell sentit une vague de soulagement le traverser. Il essuyait régulièrement la sueur qui coulait sur le visage de Seifer et avait finalement remonté un peu les couvertures lorsqu'il avait cessé de frissonner. Néanmoins, il était toujours régulièrement secouer par une toux difficile qui semblait à chaque fois lui voler un peu plus son souffle et cela continuait à l'inquiéter.

  Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, probablement autant pour se rassurer que pour le réconforter, il lui parlait de tout et de rien, comme ils le faisaient si souvent ces derniers temps. Il avait complètement oublier sa propre douleur pour se concentrer uniquement sur son malade.

  Dégageant d'un petit mouvement de main une mèche rebelle retombée sur son visage, il le contempla un instant sans rien dire. Mon Dieu, il l'aimait tellement. Il venait seulement de l'accepter. Il l'aimait et il refusait de le perdre. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter, jamais. Pas plus qu'il ne pourrait supporter de voir Djoan souffrir. Il avait déjà assez pleuré la perte de sa mère, il ne pouvait pas lui en infliger une autre. Il lui manquait terriblement à cet instant. Sa présence réconfortante, sa douceur, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire subir une fois de plus une telle épreuve. Il n'avait que cinq ans bon dieu ! Et pourtant… pourtant, il savait que sa présence aurait été d'une grande aide. Cette enfant avait une volonté de fer communicative et il savait que Seifer était incapable de lui résister. Un grand balourd de vingt quatre ans manipuler par un petit bout choux. C'était à la fois comique et attendrissant.

  Il sourit doucement avant de replacer correctement une des couvertures et de se relancer dans son bavardage.

  Une heure passa encore lentement. Il lui récitait parfois certains poèmes du recueil qu'il avait appris, d'autres fois, il fredonnait une vieille berceuse que sa mère lui chantait enfant, avant son arrivé à l'orphelinat. C'est étrange, mais il ne l'avait jamais oubliée. Sa température continuait à baisser et il crut que le cauchemar était terminé. 

  Mais, vers trois heures du matin, il le sentit soudain frissonner violemment et un nouvel accès de fièvre terrassa son corps déjà affaibli, prenant en quelques instants des proportions catastrophiques. Il gémit doucement, comme sous le coup d'une intense douleur et sa respiration se fit haletante, coupée par une toux qui ne semblait plus vouloir en finir. 

  Zell sentit son cœur manquer un battement. 

  _Non ! Non ! Pas maintenant._

  Sans perdre une seconde, il pénétra dans la salle de bain pour y faire couler un bain, réglant l'eau quelques degrés seulement en dessous de ce qu'il jugea être sa température, pour ne pas provoquer un choc qui l'aurait tué sur l'instant. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre, ôta rapidement les draps et déshabilla complètement Seifer. Son corps était comme un poids mort dans ses bras, alors qu'il se débattait pour lui ôter chaque vêtement, ce qui le fit paniquer un peu plus. Le prenant alors à bras le corps, il le souleva et alla le plonger dans l'eau sans se soucier d'être trempé. 

  L'ex chevalier n'eut aucune réaction face au changement de température et Zell s'en inquiéta d'autant plus. Maintenant fermement sa tête pour qu'il ne se noie pas, il attendit un long moment sans bouger, ignorant l'engourdissement qui gagnait peu à peu ses bras immobiles et prisonniers sous son poids.

  Mais rien n'y fit.

  Au bout de dix minutes, comprenant que la température ne baisserait pas, il le ressortit du bain et le sécha rapidement avant de l'envelopper, nu, dans une épaisse couverture et de le reposer sur le lit. 

  Il commença à sérieusement paniquer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Kadokawi refuserait de le soigner et il craignait de l'emmener dans un des hôpitaux publics de Balamb. Hyne savait ce qu'ils feraient.

  Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

  Une idée lui vint soudain. Ce n'était pas sûr qu'ils seraient là, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait au moins qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à l'aider. Il se rua hors de la salle de bain.

***

  Drinnnnnnng !

  Drinnnnnnng !

  Drinnnnnnng !

  _ Lag ! 

  _ Hum……

  Kyros secoua un peu son compagnon qui dormait comme un bien heureux à ses côtés, avant d'allumer la lumière.

  Drinnnnnnng !

  _ Lag ! Lag, réveille-toi !

  _ Hum… 'uoi ?

  Drinnnnnnng !

  Loire ouvrit rapidement un œil ensommeillé qu'il referma aussitôt.

  Kyros soupira et le secoua à nouveau.

  _ Lag ! Téléphone ! 

  _ Rhooooooo…veut dormir…

  _ Laguna…

  Le président eut une moue adorable de colère en se redressant, les yeux bouffis de sommeil et décrocha le récepteur d'un mouvement lent. Il tira la langue à un Kyros amusé près de lui avant de lui murmurer :

  _ C'est de ta faute aussi si je suis si fatigué, à vouloir rattraper ces deux mois d'abstinence forcée.

  _ Réponds au lieu de dire des bêtises.

  Son compagnon soupira et porta le récepteur à son oreille.

  _ Loire, keskignia ?

  Kyros pouffa de rire et Laguna voulu lui frapper l'arrière du crâne d'une tape amicale, mais il stoppa son geste.

  _ Zell ???? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Djoan ?

  Le sourire de Seagill s'effaça instantanément et il se crispa. Si jamais il était arrivé quoique ce soit à Djoan ou même à Squall… Il n'osait même pas l'envisager. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer aussitôt à la pensée de l'enfant qu'il considérait réellement comme son petit-fils.

  Laguna se détendit soudain et il soupira de soulagement. 

  _ Tu m'as fait peur, souffla d'une voix tremblante le président. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu alors?… Oui… Oui… Et ?

  De longues secondes passèrent et Kyros vit le visage de Laguna se refermer dans une expression mi-furieuse, mi-inquiète.

  _ Bien sûr, tu as bien fait ! Finit-il par dire. Je t'envois immédiatement l'hydre, se serra plus rapide. Nous vous attendons.

  Il raccrocha rapidement et sans laisser à Seagill le temps de lui poser la moindre question, il composa un nouveau numéro.

  _ Loire à l'appareil. Je veux que vous envoyez immédiatement l'hydre à la BGU… Oui, deux personnes vous y attendrons… Zell Dinch… Rien que lui et son compagnon, c'est entendu ?… Bien.

  Sans perdre une seconde, il composa un troisième numéro.

  _ Docteur Carltan ? Loire à l'appareil. J'aimerais que vous veniez au plus vite, je vais avoir besoin de vos services… Non, ce n'est pas pour moi… Forte fièvre te de la toux…  Je ne sais pas. Je fais tout préparer pour votre arrivé.

  Il reposa enfin le téléphone et resta un moment sans rien faire, ni dire. Les sourcils froncés dans une expression que Seagill lui avait rarement vue. Ce n'est que lorsque la main de Kyros se posa doucement sur son épaule qu'il sortit de ses pensées.

  _ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda ce dernier.

  _ C'est Zell. Apparemment Seifer est malade et la BGU ne veut pas s'en occuper.

  _ Seifer ? Almasy ?

  _ Oui.

  _ Mais pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer à l'hôpital ?

  _ Il a peur que là aussi on refuse de le soigner.

  _ Et toi tu acceptes sans hésiter ??? Après ce qu'il a fait à ton fils et à toute la population ?

  Laguna soupira et dut se contenir pour ne pas se mettre en colère.

  _ Déjà un, on a un peu trop tendance à oublier qu'il avait été ensorcelé. Deux, je et **tu **connais Zell et s'il dit que Seifer à besoin d'aide, alors je ne vais pas refuser. Trois, je te rappelle que c'est avant tout un être humain, un gosse même pour tout dire.

  Seagill sursauta sous le regard noir que lui lança son compagnon.

  _ Je sais… Je voulais seulement être sûr que tu savais ce que tu faisais. 

  _ Je le suis.

  Le ton était sans réplique et Laguna se leva rapidement pour se préparer.

***

  L'hydre eut à peine le temps de se poser que Zell avait déjà sauté au sol, son précieux fardeau dans les bras. Immédiatement une civière fut à ses côtés et il posa Seifer dessus. Laguna qui avait attendu son arrivé avec Cartlan et Kyros, posa doucement une main sur le front du malade et frémit en sentant la forte fièvre qui rongeait le corps beaucoup trop pâle du jeune homme.

  Sans perdre une seconde, le médecin commença à l'ausculter alors qu'il était rapidement emmené dans le palais présidentiel.

  Voyant Zell tituber, Laguna se porta à ses côtés et le soutient.

  _ Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

  _ Oui, oui, souffla le jeune homme. Je me suis cassé quelques côtes et ça fait un mal de chien, mais c'est supportable.

  Loire eut un pauvre sourire et l'aida à marcher.

  _ J'ai fait préparer des chambres. Je te conduis immédiatement à la tienne.

  _ Et Siefer ?

  _ Il est avec le meilleur médecin de tout le pays. Tu peux me croire, c'est mon médecin personnel. Quoique… Tu aies peut-être raison, ce n'est pas forcément bon signe quand on me connaît.

  Zell ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

  _ Aller, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. J'aimerais plutôt que tu nous expliques un peu mieux cette histoire. Mais avant, tes appartements.

***

  _ Et voilà.

  Laguna laissa échapper un juron sanglant alors que Kyros le regardait avec des yeux ronds, visiblement sous le choc des révélations du jeune homme.

  _ C'est à peine croyable, susurra Loire en se levant. Comment… Comment… ?

  Il crispa le poing et commença à marcher de long en large pour calmer sa colère. Il avait vraiment peine à croire qu'ils avaient osé faire ça. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas mettre en doute la véracité des dires de Zell. Et que Squall ait pu participer à une telle mascarade… Ca le rendait littéralement malade.

  Il se rassit brutalement sur sa chaise et poussa un profond soupir. 

  _ Que va-t-on faire ? Demanda prudemment Seagill. Il ne peut pas… il ne doit pas retourner à la BGU. Pas dans ses conditions. Nous pourrions demander son transfère chez nous. Il y a pas mal de travail pour un guerrier de sa trempe.

  Laguna adressa un sourire chaleureux à son compagnon, simplement heureux qu'il n'hésite plus un seul instant à aider Seifer. Puis son regard glissa sur Zell qui semblait tomber de fatigue, mais les fixait des remerciements muets au fond des yeux.

  _ C'est une bonne idée Kyros. Je verrais ça dès la première heure demain. Zell, il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres à la BGU avant que quelqu'un ne remarque ton absence, tu pourrais avoir de sérieux…

  _ NON !

  Le jeune homme s'était brusquement redressé, une moue de profond dégoût marquant ses traits.

  _ Zell… commença Laguna.

  _ Non ! Il est hors de question que je retourne là-bas. Je ne peux pas leur pardonner ce qu'ils ont fait. Il le traite comme un animal dangereux, mais même dans ses pires moments Seifer ne se serrait jamais montré aussi cruel. Je…j'en sais quelque chose. Ils me dégoûtent, tous autant qu'ils sont.

  Le jeune homme était sur le point de craquer et dans un réflexe, Loire se leva et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Zell se laissa aller contre la poitrine offerte, ravalant difficilement les sanglots qui lui enserraient la gorge.

  _ Chut… Ca va aller. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas rester ici, murmura doucement Laguna. Ca ne pose aucun problème et si Cid y trouve à redire, il entendra parler du pays.

  _ Djoan… Laissa échapper doucement Zell.

  _ Je vais aller le chercher de ce pas. Il est chez Irvine et Quistis, c'est bien ça.

  Il le sentit hocher doucement la tête et s'écarta finalement du jeune homme. Il soupira en voyant les lourdes cernes qui marquaient ses yeux.

  _ Maintenant tu vas te coucher. Et je ne veux entendre aucune protestation, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter, anticipant la réaction du jeune homme. Tu as besoin de dormir, la nuit à été dure. Je te promets de te réveiller dès que le médecin viendra nous voir.

  Et sans plus attendre, il le força à s'allonger sur le lit, ôta rapidement ses bottes et glissa les couvertures sur lui. Zell se laissa aller sur le sommier incroyablement moelleux et sentit ses yeux se fermer sans qu'il le veuille alors même que le président n'avait pas encore quitté son chevet. Il tenta de repousser désespérément le sommeil, mais ne put résister à son appel et il sombra presque immédiatement dans ses ténèbres apaisantes.

  Laguna sourit doucement en voyant le blond s'endormir presque aussitôt et entraîna Kyros hors de la chambre après avoir éteint la lumière. Il referma délicatement la porte et se laissa aller contre le chambranle.

  _ Quelle histoire ! Souffla Seagill.

  _ Hn ! Et crois-moi, elle est loin d'être terminée.

  Kyros ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au ton de Laguna. Lorsque sa voix se faisait aussi froide, cela promettait beaucoup de problèmes pour ceux qui l'avaient mis en colère.

  _ Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

  _ Déjà, je vais aller chercher Djoan et je vais en profiter pour leur expliquer ma façon de penser. Ensuite, je vais retirer mes billes du jeu le temps qu'ils comprennent. On verra bien comment ils pourront s'en sortir sans mon soutien. Enfin… enfin, je vais avoir une petite discussion avec quelques personnes de ma connaissance.

  _ Tu crois… Tu crois que Seifer a vraiment changé ?

  La question ne contenait aucun sous-entendu méchant, juste une simple interrogation.

  _ Je crois que personne n'a jamais su réellement qui il était. Sauf Zell peut-être.

  Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Cartlan.

  Laguna lui sauta presque dessus.

  _ Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

  Le petit homme prit le temps de retirer ses lunettes et de les essuyer avec sa manche de blouse. C'était un tic qu'il possédait depuis que Loire le connaissait, c'est à dire depuis la grossesse de Raine et qui lui portait toujours sur les nerfs. Il fut tenter de les lui arracher des mains pour les lui reposer sur le nez, mais se contint. Il n'avait pas mentit à Zell en lui affirmant qu'il était le meilleur médecin qu'il connaissait. Il avait réussi à sauver Squall lors de l'accouchement difficile de son épouse, alors même que tous le proclamaient perdu. Et même si Raine avait succombé, au moins son fils avait-il survécu. Sans lui, il n'en aurait pas été de même. Il avait appris depuis lors la patience quant il s'agissait de le laisser agir ou parler.

  Enfin, le sexagénaire remit ses verres et poussa un petit soupire.

  _ Il a une pneumonie, dit-il simplement. Très grave. S'il avait été pris en charge plus tôt, mes pronostiques auraient été des plus favorables, mais dans la situation actuelle, je ne peux pas me prononcer. Il reste encore des tests à faire, mais il semblerait que nous ayons à faire à une forme très résistante de pneumocoque, il a aussi une dyspnée importante du à sa maladie qui pourrait s'aggraver…

  _ Combien de chances ?

  _ Je dirais une sur cinq. 

  Laguna frissonna.

  _ Il n'y a rien à faire ? Questionna Seagill en prenant son compagnon dans les bras pour le réconforter.

  _ Nous avons déjà entamé une antibiothérapie puissante, mais probabiliste, elle sera affinée lorsque nous serons sur de la nature du germe en cause, répondit platement Cartlan. Maintenant, il faut attendre. Si les antibiotiques s'avèrent efficaces et que sa dyspnée n'empire pas, il aura toutes les chances de s'en sortir. Je vais rester avec mes meilleurs assistants pour surveiller l'évolution de son état.

  Kyros et Laguna se contentèrent d'acquiescer silencieusement.

  _ Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez.

  Sur cette dernière phrase le médecin se retira pour retourner près de son patient.

  _ On réveille Zell ?

  Laguna secoua la tête.

  _ Non, laissons-le dormir, il en a besoin. Les prochaines quarante huit heures vont être difficiles. Moi, je vais me rendre immédiatement à la BGU et ramener Djoan. Zell va avoir besoin de lui et quelque chose me dit que sa présence sera d'une plus grande d'aide pour Seifer.

  _ Tu veux que je vienne ? Demanda Kyros en affermissant un peu plus son étreinte.

  _ Je serais tenter de dire oui, mais il y a des choses que je dois régler seul et il faut que quelqu'un reste auprès de Seifer.

  L'ex soldat hocha doucement la tête et laissa partir son compagnon qui, après avoir déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, s'échappa rapidement en direction de l'hydre. Seagill le regarda partir en secouant doucement la tête, puis se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la chambre de Seifer.

A suivre …


	7. chap 6 : Découverte

Titre : Seconde chance

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : drame

Base : FF8

Seconde Chance

Chapitre 6

Découverte

  Le coup de poing ébranla la table, faisant presque craquer le bois et il ravala tout juste le juron sanglant qui lui montait aux lèvres. Il grinça des dents avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se laisser retomber doucement en arrière dans le fauteuil, son regard fixer sur l'écran devant lui. Sa lumière blanche et presque aveuglante éclairait seule la pièce et il se massa un instant les yeux pour améliorer sa vision, fatiguée par plusieurs heures passées à regarder le moniteur.

  Il ne comprenait pas. Il aurait déjà du avoir trouver quelque chose. Au moins un indice, un ordre, un plan, il ne savait pas, mais une indication.

  Il laissa finalement sa tête retomber en arrière et baya à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, fixant sans vraiment le voir le plafond au-dessus de lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi créer un système de sécurité aussi puissant s'il n'avait rien à cacher ? Il lui avait fallu presque trois semaines et il ne savait combien de nuits blanches pour venir finalement à bout de toutes les protections et pour quel résultat ? Rien ! Absolument rien ! Ce n'était pas normal. Il y aurait du y avoir au moins les informations confidentielles de la BGU, les codes de sécurités, les ordres de missions. Mais non, tout au plus quelques fichiers textes sans importances et des images étranges. Des feuilles blanches remplies de petits points. Des petits points ? Et pourquoi pas des vaches ?! 

  Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un temps précieux et cela l'énervait par-dessus tout. Il ne savait pas la raison de tout ce qui s'était passé, mais il était déterminé à le trouver. Encore fallait-il qu'il s'y prenne correctement.

  Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir et se figea non s'en avoir éteint le moniteur. La nuit l'envahit d'un seul coup et il ne put rien voir de la pièce pendant quelques instants, aveugle même aux rayons de la lune. Ses yeux finir néanmoins par accommoder et il fixa avec une intensité toute particulière la porte du bureau. Cette agitation n'était pas normale, il avait du se passer quelque chose. A nouveau il entendit courir et même quelques sons de voix alarmés ou surprises dont il ne saisit cependant pas les mots exacts. Il savait qu'il aurait du les rejoindre, surtout s'il était attaqué, ce dont il doutait étant donné que l'alarme n'avait pas été déclenchée, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas. Il resta donc parfaitement immobile, retenant son souffle s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte.

  Il eut soudain un grincement de carrelage, mais plus fluet celui-ci, si léger qu'il aurait pu ne pas l'entendre si tous ses sens n'avaient été aux aguets. Quelqu'un venait de s'arrêter à l'extérieur de la pièce et n'allait probablement pas tarder à y pénétrer. Tous ses muscles se bandèrent. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse prendre. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Il avait beau avoir beaucoup d'avantages, rien ne pourrait le sauver si on venait à découvrir son intrusion et cela n'aiderait en rien les choses.

  Doucement, se faisant encore plus discret qu'un chat, il se leva du fauteuil, prenant un soin tout particulier à ne pas faire craquer son cuir tendre, avant de se déplacer rapidement vers une cache dans le coin le plus sombre du bureau, pris entre un meuble de rondin imposant et un lourd rideau de tissu pourpre. Il s'y dissimula de telle façon que son corps semblait se fondre dans ses plis à l'instant même où la porte s'ouvrait lentement, grinçant à peine dans ses gonds. Sa respiration se figea et il empêcha tout juste son arme de venir frapper le mur dans un « bang » qui aurait à coup sûr dévoilé sa présence. Il força ses muscles à se détendre et attendit patiemment que l'arrivant allume la lumière, redoutant son identité, car s'il pouvait à la rigueur rester invisible aux yeux d'un simple Seed, il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas avec lui. Il était par trop attentif et malin et ne manquerait pas de détecter sa présence à un moment ou à un autre. Surtout en constatant que quelqu'un avait pénétré son ordinateur. Il serait alors bien en mal d'expliquer sa présence et son audace.

  Etrangement la lumière ne fut pas allumer après que la porte eut été refermée discrètement et la personne fit à peine quelques pas hésitant dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils et d'un mouvement parfaitement calibré lenteur et silence, posa sa main sur son arme pour la désengager de sa ceinture.

  Encore un pas et la présence s'immobilisa. Elle faisait preuve d'une grande habilité et il avait du mal à saisir ses mouvements. Il se demandait qui d'autres pouvait avoir intérêt à se faufiler ainsi, lorsqu'elle parla enfin et qu'il poussa un soupire de soulagement en la reconnaissant.

  _ Squall ?

  _ Selphie, grogna-t-il doucement.

  La jeune femme sursauta avant de se retourner en direction de la voix et il put distinguer dans le noir son visage surpris et soulagé.

  _ Tu m'as fait peur, souffla-t-elle légèrement amusé. 

  _ Pas tant que toi, j'ai cru un moment qu'il s'agissait de…

  Il agita vivement sa main en l'air en guise de fin de phrase.

  _ Désolée, grimaça-t-elle en tirant légèrement la langue.

  Squall rengaina alors son arme et sortit de sa cachette pour regagner rapidement le bureau suivit de sa compagne.

  _ Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

  _ Rien. Je ne comprends pas.

  _ Tu es sûr d'avoir percé tous les codes ? Demanda la jeune femme prenant place derrière lui alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil et rallumait l'écran.

  _ Certain. Au fait que se passe-t-il ?

  _ Hein ?

  _ Toute cette agitation.

  _ Ah, ça ! Apparemment l'hydre de ton père s'est amarré pour repartir presque aussitôt. Personne n'a rien compris. Il apparaîtrait que quelqu'un soit monter à bord, mais rien n'est encore confirmé.

  _ Bizarre… Qu'est-ce que mon père viendrait faire ici en pleine nuit pour repartir sans même une explication ?

  _ Je ne sais, mais ça a mis une sacrée pagaille. On a cru pendant un instant qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque et Cid essaye maintenant de calmer tant bien que mal les Seeds comme les recrues.

  _ Tant mieux, sourit sarcastiquement le jeune homme, au moins nous sommes sûrs de ne pas être dérangés. 

  _ Mais Cid va te passer un savon pour ne pas être venu aider.

  Squall se contenta de grogner et Selphie eut une petite moue ironique avant de poser doucement sa main sur son épaule.

  _ Montre-moi plutôt ces dossiers.

  _ Si tu y comprends quelque chose, soupira le jeune homme, vaincu, en s'écartant pour la prendre sur ses genoux.

  _ J'ai plus de ressources qu'on ne peut le croire.

  Et cela dit, elle prit place devant l'ordinateur, creusant rapidement son trou dans le giron de son amant pour s'installer confortablement et se mit à pianoter furieusement sur le clavier, passant au peigne fin chaque dossier. Squall se garda bien d'intervenir, bougeant à peine pour respirer et observant, presque hypnotisé, ses doigts volés de touche en touche.

  _ J'aurais peut-être du te laisser faire dès le départ, murmura-t-il, confondu, au bout d'un moment.

  Selphie s'arrêta pour le regarder, un sourire attendri aux lèvres et un peu amusé, n'osant faire remarquer qu'elle lui avait proposé son aide, mais qu'il l'avait gentiment refusé. Elle retourna finalement son attention sur l'écran, non sans lui avoir volé un rapide baiser et il se passa encore quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne souffle un « Ahah ! » triomphant. Aussitôt Squall se redressa pour mieux regarder l'écran.

  _ Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

  _ Oui, mais c'est assez étrange. Il y avait une autre protection sur le programme, une sorte de système de cryptage, de faux voile.

  _ Hu ?

  Selphie soupira gentiment et lui ébouriffa rapidement les cheveux.

  _ Ah les soldats ! Tout dans les muscles et rien dans le cerveau ! 

  Squall lui tira la langue à la manière Loire pour toute réponse et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de glousser doucement.

  _ Regarde, dit-elle finalement. Tu vois ses dessins étranges avec pleins de petits points ?

  _ Ouaip, je me suis demandé ce que c'était.

  _ Et bien, si tu désamorce correctement le système de cryptage, dit-elle en tapant rapidement sur le clavier, tu obtiens… ceci.

  Et devant leurs yeux, l'image se transforma lentement jusqu'à former un plan parfaitement détaillé.

  Squall siffla doucement.

  _ Tu as été hacker dans une autre vie ?

  _ Peut-être bien. Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ?

  Le jeune homme observa un long moment les plans sans rien dire.

  _ On dirait des souterrains à priori, une sorte de complexe. Fait voir les autres.

  La jeune femme s'exécuta rapidement, faisant apparaître tous les schémas. Squall les passa rapidement en revu et retint son souffle. Il revint sur certains, s'attarda sur des sections précises et finalement jura dans sa barbe.

  _ Squall ? Demanda sa compagne en voyant la barre de colère et d'inquiétude qui plissait son front. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

  _ J'ai une vague idée, grogna le jeune homme. Montre-moi les autres fichiers.

  Selphie savait qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas discuter pour l'instant et s'empressa de faire défiler les dossiers et de les décrypter. Ils les parcoururent rapidement et la jeune femme hoqueta, frissonnant légèrement. Squall referma instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle pour la détendre alors qu'il l'entendait demander : 

  _ C'est… c'est ce que je crois ?

  _ J'en ai bien peur.

  _ Mais pourquoi ?

  _ Ca, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Imprime les plans, nous allons partir en promenade. 

  Elle s'exécuta rapidement, laissant l'appareil copier rapidement chaque page.

  _ On prévient Irvine et Quistis ?

  Squall réfléchit juste un quart de seconde avant de déclarer : 

  _ On prend le cow-boy avec nous, mais il vaut mieux que Quistis reste avec Djoan.

  Selphie approuva rapidement. L'imprimante finit de tirer les exemplaires, alors que la jeune femme effaçait toute trace de leur passage et éteignait l'ordinateur et Squall s'en saisit rapidement. Puis, avec mille précautions, le couple sortit du bureau pour gagner rapidement les appartements de leurs amis dans un silence macabre.

***

  Kyros s'arrêta un instant devant la porte avant de l'ouvrir doucement. La chambre était assez sombre, à peine éclairée par quelques lampes tamisées qui semblaient tout juste diffuser leur lumière. La scène lui parut quelque peu irréelle. On ne distinguait presque pas les bords des murs, noyés dans l'ombre, et il en allait de même pour presque tous les meubles de la pièce. Seul le lit, deux chaises et tous les équipements installés autour transparaissaient, comme si la lumière émanait d'eux et eux seul. Un léger bip sonore cassait le silence pesant ainsi que la respiration laborieuse et parfois couper d'une violente quinte de toux, du jeune homme étendu. D'où il était, Kyros parvenait à peine à le différencier des draps tant il semblait pâle et seul sa chevelure d'or ressortait réellement. Il s'avança rapidement et grimaça un peu plus devant son état. Il était beaucoup trop maigre. Même lui, qui ne l'avait jamais vu, se doutait que sa minceur n'était pas naturelle, tranchant étrangement avec sa carrure haute et musclée. Il put aussi distinguer une légère cicatrice à la base de sa nuque et fronça légèrement les sourcils. En quelques enjambées à peine, il fut à ses côtés et s'installa délicatement sur le bord du lit. Il tendit alors une main hésitante vers sa peau et faillit la retirer, avant de finalement laisser courir ses doigts sur la marque rugueuse.

  _ C'est bien ce qu'il paraît, souffla une voix derrière lui.

  Retirant sa main, il sursauta et se retourna rapidement pour voir Cartlan lunettes à la main, polissant un fois de plus soigneusement leurs verres pourtant propres. Un mauvais tic au goût de Kyros qui s'abstint cependant de le faire remarquer. Il l'avait toujours eu, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, et ce n'est pas lui dire maintenant qui pourrait le faire changer. De plus, son vieil ami le savait déjà, mais il n'avait jamais rien fait pour s'en débarrasser. L'ex soldat le soupçonnait de s'amuser à observer les gens s'énerver doucement à attendre qu'il veuille bien finir de les nettoyer pour parler. Mais à cet instant sont visage grave et soucieux lui disait bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rire. Il enchaîna d'ailleurs, une fois n'est pas coutume, assez rapidement.

  _ Tout son dos en est entièrement couvert. Ce jeune homme a été fouetté si souvent que pas une parcelle de peau n'y a échappé. J'ai pu aussi constater de nombreuses marques de lacérations au couteau, de brûlures de cigarettes et de fers chauffés à blanc. Au vu de l'état de ses poignets, je dirais qu'ils ont du être maintenu pendant chaque séance dans des anneaux bardés de pics et il a été battu à plusieurs reprise. Violemment battu.

  Kyros avait furieusement pâli pendant toute la durée de son discourt et lorsqu'il se retourna vers Seifer, ses poings serrés tremblaient d'une rage mal contenue. Il ne savait pas grand chose du jeune homme et ce qu'il avait entendu dire de lui, en plus de sa possession, n'aidait pas à s'en faire une haute opinion, mais personne ne méritait de subir ça, personne. Il soupira doucement et passa rapidement sa main dans sa chevelure humide de sueur, sentant sa colère augmenter un peu plus lorsqu'il sentit la fièvre qui brûlait sa peau.

  Il semblait si vulnérable.

  _ Combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix froide résonnant cruellement dans le silence de la pièce.

  _ C'est difficile à dire. Quelques marques sont anciennes, mais elles ont été trop souvent recouvertes. Par contre, la radio des poumons montre des côtes cassées, puis ressoudées en plusieurs endroits. D'après l'évolution de leur consolidation, je dirais que cela à du commencer, il y a au moins quatre ans, mais cela remonte probablement à plus longtemps.

  _ Depuis sa disparition ?

  _ Il y a des fortes chances.

  _ Comment…comment… ?

  Kyros ne parvint à finir sa phrase, repoussant doucement une mèche qui tombait sur le regard du jeune homme pour la lisser derrière son oreille, la gorge contractée.

  _ A-t-il pu survivre ? Finit Cartlan, alors que Seagill approuvait lentement de la tête. J'ai trouvé des traces d'actes de soin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais apparemment, ceux qui lui ont fait ça, l'ont maintenu en vie pour une raison inconnue. Peut-être le simple plaisir de le torturer. Qui peut savoir ?

  Kyros exhala un souffle chargé de colère avant de percevoir un bruit sur sa droite qui lui fit relever les yeux. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, maintenant entre-baillée, se trouvait un Zell à moitié débraillé qui fixait la scène, tremblant.

  _ Zell, souffla Kyros. Que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que tu dormais.

  _ J'ai été réveillé, souffla simplement le jeune homme en pénétrant dans la chambre.

  _ Réveillé ?

  _ Un cauchemar.

  Seagill ne dit rien et se leva lentement, alors que Cartlan se retirait dans un coin sombre de la pièce pour rejoindre son assistant qui travaillait intensément sur son ordinateur de une dizaine de flacons remplis de liquides.

  Le jeune homme fut rapidement aux côtés du guerrier à la peau mat et observa un long moment son compagnon sans rien dire.

  _ Il est si pâle, souffla-t-il finalement.

  Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé de son cauchemar, Zell avait été à deux doigts de hurler. Il ne souvenait plus très bien de son rêve, mais il savait qu'il avait concerné Seifer et Djoan. Il se souvenait avoir rapidement consulter sa montre pour découvrir qu'à peine une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il s'était couché et s'était levé d'un bond, poursuivi par un mauvais pressentiment. Une impression qui lui écrasait les poumons et le fit vaciller quelques instants. Il était alors rapidement sortit de la chambre et après avoir questionné quelques gardes en faction avait finalement trouvé le chemin du poste de soin improvisé. Il avait hésité un moment devant la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre, craignant ce qu'il allait y découvrir et lorsqu'il l'avait finalement ouverte, son souffle s'était coincer dans sa poitrine. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait eu l'air si fragile.

  Si mortellement pâle.

  _ Comment va-t-il ? Souffla-t-il finalement.

  Kyros soutint son regard, plein de compassion et posa instinctivement une main protectrice sur son épaule.

  _ Il a une pneumonie.

  _ Je vois, murmura simplement le jeune homme avant de prendre place sur le lit, saisissant délicatement la main de Seifer en prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher l'IV qui pénétrait son bras.

  Il resta silencieux, attendant visiblement que le guerrier poursuive et Kyros reprit aussitôt.

  _ D'après Cartlan… d'après lui, il s'agirait d'un germe résistant et…

  _ Combien de chances ?

  _ Une sur cinq.

  Le jeune homme digéra la nouvelle si calmement que Kyros se demanda un instant s'il avait bien compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais lorsqu'il vit les efforts apparents de Zell pour garder contenance, ses doutes s'envolèrent et il s'installa silencieusement sur une chaise proche du lit. Son soutien, discret, mais réconfortant, aida le Seed plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire. Ce dernier finit par se coucher aux côtés de son compagnon, se gardant bien de déranger les fils et les tubes fixer à son corps et se calla le plus confortablement possible contre lui, apportant un peu de sa chaleur. Ainsi installé, il eut tôt fait de s'endormir et même Cartlan n'eut pas le courage de le déranger, lorsque, retournant au chevet de son malade, il put voir le tableau qu'ils formaient.

***

  Lorsque l'Hydre se posa pour la seconde fois sur le ponton de la BGU, toute une faction de Seeds l'attendait calmement, armes à la main. Aucun n'était menaçant, mais ils se tenaient prêt à intervenir en cas d'absolue nécessité. Laguna parcourut rapidement du regard cette assemblée alerte, le visage fermé et étonnamment sévère, avant de descendre du vaisseau suivit de ses propres gardes. Beaucoup de jeunes recrues flanchèrent sous cette inspection sans pitié et les plus expérimentés, eux-même, sentir un léger frisson parcourir leur échine. Pour avoir déjà vu le Président à de nombreuses reprises lors de ses visites, joviale et rieur, ils s'étonnèrent de sa froideur méprisante et du léger dégoût qui transparaissait sur ses traits. Mais ce qui leur fit baisser tête lorsqu'il passa devant eux, fut son expression menaçante et résolue de soldat, de commandant, une telle force qu'elle semblait littéralement l'irradier et les fit reculer inconsciemment.

  Cid s'avança finalement vers lui, le visage tout aussi sévère, d'un pas ferme qui lui assurait qu'il était probablement le seul à ne pas le craindre à cet instant. Il se tenait tout aussi droit et fier, en tout bon Commander et le salua avec la froide politesse qui convenait à son invité.

  _ Président, dit-il sèchement. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite pour… la deuxième fois cette nuit ?

  Le ton était lourd de reproches et de défis et Laguna sut qu'il aurait faire à forte partie. Il doutait d'être capable d'influencer l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et rivalisait d'égal. Ils se jaugèrent un long moment sans rien montrer de leur faiblesse, faisant se regarder nerveusement leur escorte respective, prête à attaquer au premier ordre. Puis, finalement, Loire laissa apparaître à ses lèvres un sourire faussement poli, en tout point calibré ironie et mépris, sans être pour autant provocateur, et répondit d'un ton sec : 

  _ Je suis désolé de vous déranger ainsi, mais certaines affaires souffrent d'être réglée sans attendre. La présence de votre second, le Seed de classe A Leonhart s'avère également nécessaire.

  _ Bien, si cela ne peut attendre le matin, veillez me suivre.

  Et sur ce, Cid lançant rapidement l'ordre d'aller chercher Squall à une recrue qui resta quelques instants pétrifié par cette étrange scène, avant d'obéir et partir en direction des quartiers de son supérieur. Il se tourna alors et, sans plus rien dire, invita silencieusement Laguna à le suivre dans ses bureaux.

  Les deux hommes marchèrent côte à côte rapidement, aucun ne soufflant mot, ni ne regardant l'autre, mais laissant couler entre eux détermination et colère. Il ne leur fallut guère plus de cinq minutes pour atteindre la porte et Cid l'ouvrit poliment à son hôte qui entra pour s'installer sans attendre sur le fauteuil en face du bureau. Kramer prit place dans le sien et croisa ses mains sous son menton, fixant, implacable, le Président qui ne détourna pas son regard, ni ne fléchis sous son intensité et ils attendirent tous les deux patiemment. Peut-être dix minutes à peine passèrent avant que le Seed ne revienne dans la pièce à l'atmosphère maintenant pesante et qu'il ne s'éclaircisse la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

  _ Eh bien ? Demanda Cid, détachant lentement son regard de celui de Loire.

  _ Excusez-moi, mais… mais il semblerait que monsieur Leonhart ne soit plus actuellement dans ses appartements, ni… ni même à la BGU.

  Le Seed se balança nerveusement sur ses pieds, conscient de l'impact de ce qu'il venait d'annoncer et baissa les yeux sous le regard de son Commander.

  _ Je n'ai pourtant donné aucun ordre de mission, dit froidement ce dernier.

  _ Euh… ou… oui, bégaya le soldat de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mais… mais il semblerait néanmoins qu'il ait quitté la BGU.

  _ Bien, rompez ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement au Seed qui s'empressa d'obéir, visiblement soulagé de ne pas avoir à subir les foudres de son supérieur.

  Lorsque la porte fut refermée et que les deux hommes furent à nouveau seul, Cid ramena son regard Laguna, un petit sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

  _ Il semblerait que votre fils ne veuille pas nous faire l'honneur de nous rejoindre.

  _ Il semblerait en effet, répondit calmement Loire, cachant sa surprise et sa colère grandissante.

  Il avait eut l'intention d'avoir une petite explication avec son fils, mais celle-ci semblait compromise et il savait que Squall venait de se mettre dans une position difficile vis à vis de son supérieur. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être désolé pour lui ou plus furieux encore. Il décida de ne tout simplement plus y penser pour le moment. La confrontation viendrait bien assez tôt et il avait pour l'instant des affaires bien plus graves à régler.

  _ Alors, Président Loire, reprit Cid devant son silence. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

  _ Arrêtons là les politesses inutiles, Kramer, voulez-vous ? Vous connaissez parfaitement la raison de ma présence.

  _ J'en ai peur affectivement.

  Laguna crut voir passer sur le visage de son opposant une expression étrange, mélange de tristesse, de haine et de frayeur, mais celle-ci se fana aussitôt et il ne fut pas sûr de ne pas l'avoir rêvé.

  _ Quand comptez-vous me renvoyer messieurs Dincht et Almasy ? Leurs quelques heures passées dans votre palais font déjà actes de désertion et une cour martiale a été levée pour juger de leur acte.

  _ Au regard des circonstances, je ne pense pas que leur retour soit envisageable pour le moment, répondit calmement Laguna. 

  _ Vous avez conscience quand agissant ainsi, vous déclarez ouvertement la guerre aux Gardens ?

  _ Parfaitement et mes positions n'en changent pas pour autant. Actuellement les Gardens *ont* besoin des forces d'Esthar pour survivre, je sais que vous en avez parfaitement conscience. C'est pour cette raison qu'à partir de cet instant et tant que les charges ne seront pas levées, ni ces deux jeunes gens libres d'agir comme ils le désirent, plus aucun soutien de notre part ne vous sera accordé.

  Cid ne frémit pas d'un cil à ce discours et son sourire sembla même s'agrandir un peu plus.

  _ Très bien, dit-il simplement. Je crois que tout a été dit alors. Je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps.

  Pour la première fois, Laguna flancha visiblement devant l'assurance malsaine de l'homme. _Il est fou_, pensa-t-il. Il était évident que les Gardens et d'autant plus la BGU qui dépendait directement d'Esthar maintenant, ne pourraient faire face très longtemps s'il venait à retirer ses billes du jeu. Et pourtant, Cid ne semblait pas s'en soucier outre mesure, prenant visiblement cette nouvelle pour un inconvénient mineur qui n'aurait que peu de répercussions.

  Pourquoi ? Que cherchait-il à prouver ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Lancer ses Seeds à l'assaut d'Esthar pour récupérer deux personnes ? Ce serait un suicide politique et militaire, pur et simple. Pourtant, à la lueur qui brillait dans son regard, il ne pouvait exclure cette possibilité et il se sentit involontairement frissonner. Qu'avait donc Zell et Seifer qui soit tellement important ? Ou plutôt, qu'était donc Seifer à ses yeux, qu'il tienne tant à le récupérer après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'empêcher d'être Seed. Il ne savait pas, mais cela ne lui disait rien de bon, il faudrait qu'il contact Edéa au plus vite pour tenter de comprendre. Mais il fallait d'abord trouver Djoan et le ramener avec lui à Esthar.

  Sans rien ajouter, il se leva rapidement et sortit de la pièce, refermant avec précaution la porte derrière lui, avant de soupirer lourdement et gagner d'un pas rapide, suivit de ses gardes, les appartements du couple sensé veiller sur le jeune garçon.

***

  Squall ferma un instant les yeux et serra le poing à s'en blanchir les jointures avant d'exhaler un léger souffle dans l'air vicier de la pièce. Il pouvait sentir ses deux compagnons crispés à ses côtés, frémissant comme lui-même devait le faire et ravalant tant bien que mal leur nausée. L'odeur qui régnait ici, était suffisante à lui tourner le cœur, mais le spectacle était bien pire encore. Il ne s'était pas attendu à *ça*, comment aurait-il pu ? Il fit un pas hésitant dans la salle, franchissant son seuil avec réticence, puis un autre, se demandant vaguement comment il trouvait encore la force d'avancer. Il avait déjà vu et expérimenté des cachots et des salles de tortures, mais ceci dépassait toute imagination. Sur le mur en face trônaient encore deux anneaux de fer dont il pouvait voir les pointes acérées et maculées qui bardaient l'intérieur. Accroché juste à leur droite, un fouet de cuir usé pendait lamentablement ainsi que plusieurs barres de fer. Sur une table de bois un peu plus à droit encore, était étalée une galerie d'instruments dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité, mais pouvait la deviner… malheureusement. Il y avait également quelques poignard, des tisonniers, du barbelé et des pinces à arracher. Sur le mur opposé se trouvait une cage étroite, trop petite en hauteur pour permettre de se tenir debout et en largueur pour s'asseoir. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les souffrances que rester des heures dans cette prison devait infliger et en frémit légèrement. Il y avait également un bassin d'eau, dont il ignorait s'il avait servi à le réanimer où à le noyer… où peut-être bien à l'électrocuter au vu des fils de courant qui étaient enroulés à un crochet au mur tout proche. Enfin, quantité de sel dépassait d'un tonneau dans l'angle gauche près des anneaux et sur le sol à leurs pieds, imbibé d'un liquide noir et maintenant coagulé. 

  Il prit une respiration forcée pour tenter de calmer sa rage. Combien de fois l'avait-il enfermé dans cette cage ? Combien de fois ses poignets avaient-ils été lacérés par les fers dans lesquels ils avaient été enfermés ? Combien de fois l'avait-il fouetté, battu, torturé ? Sans doute plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais le savoir. Mais les traces noires de sang séché qui maculaient le sol et les murs, semblant presque les gorger, lui en disaient suffisamment. A la lueur de leurs torches, elles semblaient plus macabres encore, presque rougeoyantes de cette couleur qui avait fait un jour leur vie. Combien d'année à vivre ici, transporté d'une pièce à l'autre aux grès de leurs envies ou de leurs ordres ? Combien d'heures à attendre qu'ils se lassent du jeu ? Combien de jour à attendre dans le cachot qui lui avait servi de logis, qu'ils viennent le chercher ? Un cachot qui n'avait d'apparence que le nom, car même la pire des prisons n'en possédait pas de tel. Pas de fenêtres, pas de lumière, pas de lit, pas même un semblant de paillasse pour s'allonger dessus, ni même de couvertures. Seul un espace de quelques mètres carrés, glacial, fait de pierre et de terre avec, dans un coin, un trou seulement pour tout lieu d'aisance. Et sur le sol, quelques miettes, quelques restes de repas, un peu de pain, rien d'autre et une tasse rouillée et encore à moitié pleine d'une eau maintenant croupie. Sur un des murs, ils avaient pu voir des traces anciennes de lacérations verticales, comme s'il avait essayé de compter les jours, mais celles-ci étaient peu nombreuses, deux mois et demi, peut-être trois tout au plus. Deux mois et demi, peut-être trois pour le briser, pour lui ôter tout espoir. C'était si peu… si peu pour une âme forgée comme la sienne. Ses gardiens avaient fait un excellent travail. Vraiment très bon et pourtant pas assez en même temps, puisqu'il avait gardé suffisamment de force pour ne pas se tuer. A moins que ce ne soit ce qu'ils aient voulu, pour mieux en profiter, pour mieux s'amuser. Il préférait ne pas le croire.

  Et tout ce temps, tout ce temps, ils n'en avaient rien su. Ils avaient continué à vivre jour après jour, acceptant finalement la possibilité de sa mort alors qu'ils n'avaient rien voulu d'autre que le retrouver. Alors qu'ils avaient été prêts à lui pardonner. Alors qu'il était encore vivant, qu'il souffrait milles morts, si proches et tellement inaccessible. Si proches qu'ils auraient presque pu le toucher. Son sang brûlait à cette idée.

  Il sentit une main sur son bras et se retourna pour voir le regard d'Irvine encré au sien, visiblement torturé par les mêmes pensées.

  _ Il vaut mieux s'en aller, Man, souffla-t-il doucement. Il n'y a rien de plus à voir ici et… 

  Il fit un geste rapide pour désigner Selphie, appuyée lourdement contre le mur et tremblant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Squall acquiesça lentement de la tête.

  _ Il y a un dernier lieu que j'aimerais visiter, dit-il. Ensuite… ensuite, nous sortirons de ce cauchemar et nous ferons enfin ce qu'il faut. Ce que nous aurions du faire depuis le début.

  Le cow-boy eut un petit sourire forcé et triste et le laissa passer pour aller réconforter sa compagne et la sortir de la pièce. Il regarda une dernière fois la salle maintenant silencieuse, mais qui avait du résonner de cris inimaginables et, après avoir éteint la torche, ferma respectueusement la porte derrière lui, priant Hyne de ne jamais avoir à y revenir.

  Jamais.

***

  Zell regardait le moniteur cardiaque s'affoler sans rien pouvoir faire. A peine quelques minutes plus tôt, il dormait profondément, blotti contre un corps chaud et calme et maintenant, il devait regarder ce corps s'enfoncer lentement. Il avait été littéralement tiré hors du lit lorsque la situation avait commencé à se dégrader pour être écarter sans ménagement vers Kyros, titubant dans les bras puissants de l'ex soldat qui l'avait empêché de chuter. Il n'avait pas compris alors, encore perdu dans les brumes de son sommeil. Il n'avait pas compris jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le corps pâle, étendu sur le lit, le dos légèrement arqué, le visage en sueur et les lèvres cendreuses et entre-ouvertes, cherchant une respiration qu'il pouvait à peine prendre. Tout juste un sifflement. Il s'était alors figé corps et âme et avait regardé, presque détaché, le médecin et ses assistants tenté de le sauver, de le faire respirer, prenant tubes, compresses et oxygène.

  Malgré l'agitation de la pièce, seul un lourd silence semblait résonner à ses oreilles, comme s'il ne faisait plus parti de cette scène, de ce plan, incapable d'entendre, de comprendre ce que Cartlan demandait précipitamment. Il ne sentait pas la main de Kyros crispée sur son épaule au point de lui laisser des marques, n'entendait pas les faibles paroles d'espoir et de réconfort qu'il tentait vainement de lui souffler. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'était mis à tourner au ralenti et une seule pensée martelait son esprit. Il allait mourir. _Il allait mourir_.

  Et puis, soudain, la vitre qui paraissait le séparer de la réalité, éclata et les voix, les sons s'engouffrèrent à nouveau dans ses oreilles, son cerveau, le faisant vaciller légèrement. Kyros raffermi une nouvelle fois sa prise en le sentant tituber et il leva vers lui son regard pour découvrir son visage baigné de la même anxiété. Seagill sembla faire un effort surhumain pour lui sourire alors, mais y parvint et lui souffla doucement : 

  _ Ca va aller.

  Zell secoua doucement la tête d'agrément, comme un enfant, se laissant involontairement perdre dans cet espoir fou et étrangement réconfortant. Il ramena alors son regard sur la scène où Cartlan finissait ses soins. Il avait été obligé de mettre Seifer sous respiration artificiel, intubant le jeune homme, pour laisser faire par des machines ce que son corps n'était plus capable d'assurer. Il frémit légèrement en voyant le tube qui lui sortait de la gorge et le reliait à un instrument de plus, tout ce qui le séparait encore de la mort pour l'instant.

  Cartlan secoua doucement la tête et retira ses lunettes pour se masser l'arrête du nez, impuissant pour la première fois depuis longtemps et écrasé par le sentiment d'être trop vieux. Il se frotta rapidement la nuque avant de remettre ses verres et se tourner vers les deux personnes qui attendaient anxieusement derrière lui, alors que ses assistants s'occupaient des derniers soins.

  _ Que… que s'est-il passé ? Souffla Zell d'une voix blanche lorsqu'il les regarda enfin.

  _ Sa saturation en O2 à chuter brutalement, je le craignais depuis un bout de temps, j'aurais du le mettre sous oxygène bien avant. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce puisse être aussi soudain, c'est…

  Il laissa traîner sa voix et souffla un juron à peine audible.

  _ Kaal ? Interrogea doucement Kyros, prononçant pour la première fois son prénom, signe de son inquiétude.

  _ C'est ce que j'avais craint, dit simplement le médecin. C'est un germe résistant et l'antibiogramme (1) n'a pas été capable de révéler un traitement efficace.

  _ Ce qui signifie ?

  Cartlan hésita un instant, avant de finalement laisser échapper la sentence qui figea tout le monde dans la pièce.

  _ Ce qui signifie qu'il est condamné à courte échéance. Sans traitement, son état va continuer à se dégrader et il viendra un moment où le respirateur lui-même ne serra plus efficace. Je suis désolé.

  Zell le regarda un long moment sans réagir, puis il se laissa glisser lourdement au sol, comme anesthésié, sans que Kyros ne fasse rien pour le retenir cette fois, laissant son esprit digérer lentement l'information.

  Il allait réellement mourir.

  Il parvint sans trop savoir comment à contenir le flot de larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues, mais ne trouva pas la force de se relever. Il entendit à peine Kyros sortir précipitamment de la pièce, soufflant une phrase ressemblant vaguement à : « Je dois prévenir Laguna », un seul mot semblant encore résonner en lui.

  Mourir.

***

  Laguna regarda le petit être endormi dans ses bras et caressa par réflexe sa chevelure noire et abondante. Djoan poussa un petit soupire dans son sommeil et se tourna un peu plus contre lui, agrippant dans sa petite menotte un pan de sa chemise et la serrant avec force pour ne plus le lâcher. Laguna eut un sourire tendre et resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur l'enfant, continuant son va et vient dans sa masse ébène pour le rassurer dans son sommeil. Il semblait si paisible maintenant, si jeune, presque son âge.

  Presque, car rien ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire ce dont il avait été témoin lorsqu'il était venu le récupérer. Il avait rapidement fait chemin jusqu'aux appartements du couple qui le gardait, pour y être déjà allé à plusieurs reprises, ignorant les regards interrogateurs de ses soldats face à son expression inquiète et pensive. Il n'avait jamais autant désespéré d'avoir Kyros à ses côtés pour comprendre un peu mieux la situation, pour l'aider, le guider. Il s'était souvent venté de pouvoir déchiffrer les intentions de ses opposants, mais le comportement de Cid lui échappait totalement et lui présageait un avenir houleux. Un avenir qu'il était incapable d'anticiper.

  Lorsqu'il était arrivé devant la porte et avait frappé, il lui avait fallu attendre presque une minute avant qu'on ne lui réponde et il avait alors fait face à une Quistis, les cheveux en bataille et le regard perdu, criant, avec espoir, un nom qui n'était pas le sien. Son expression s'était un peu assombrie lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Irvine avant de s'illuminer à nouveau en réalisant qui se tenait devant elle.

  _ Laguna, avait-elle soupiré. Dieu merci ! 

  Et avant même qu'il n'ait pu lui répondre, elle l'avait attiré après elle, refermant sa porte au nez de ses gardes.

  _ Où est Squall, avait-il réussi à demander en marchant rapidement à sa suite dans le couloir. Que se passe-t-il ?

  _ Je ne sais pas où est votre fils, il est parti, il y a déjà plus d'une heure avec Irvine et Selphie. Ils ne m'ont pas dit pourquoi. Quant à ce qu'il se passe…

  Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase, au lieu de quoi, elle l'avait laissé entrer dans la chambre d'ami vers laquelle elle l'avait guidé, l'invitant d'un geste de la main à passer le premier. Il l'avait regardé légèrement étonné, tentant en vain de déchiffrer son regard sombre et avait passé finalement la porte pour s'arrêter net. Au milieu de la pièce, assis par terre en tailleur, se tenait Djoan. La scène aurait pu paraître normale, si le petit garçon ne se balançait pas d'avant en arrière, son regard, grand ouvert et baigné de larmes, fixé dans l'espace.

  _ Il a mal, l'avait-il entendu souffler. Si mal. Pourquoi ?

  Une seconde ou deux avait passé avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un nouveau sanglot.

  _ Je veux pas ! Il faut l'aider, s'il te plait…

  Sa voix était tellement lourde de douleur, que Laguna avait senti son cœur se serrer à se déchirer et avait fait un pas hésitant dans sa direction.

  _ Il est comme ça depuis presque une demi-heure, avait alors soufflé Quistis près de lui. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, il ne semble ni me voir, ni m'entendre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, mais ce n'était jamais aussi grave.

  Laguna avait sursauté à ses paroles et l'avait regardé avec étonnement.

  _ Pas la première fois ?

  _ Non, nous avons déjà pu le constater à quelques reprises en cours ou pendant les rares fois où nous avons pu le garder ces deux derniers mois. Il semble se déconnecter et parler à une personne invisible et lorsque nous en discutons ensuite, il nous dit que c'est un secret. Mais au moins d'habitudes, nous arrivons à attirer son attention, alors que là… je… je ne comprends pas. Depuis hier, depuis que Zell et Seifer sont revenus de mission… il est intenable et il a ses moments et….

  _ Vous en avez parlé à Edéa ?

  _ Oui, elle nous a dit qu'elle verrait ça avec lui dès quelle reviendrait. J'ai peur Laguna et si… si…

  _ Ca va aller, avait-il alors dit d'une voix réconfortante lorsqu'elle avait été incapable de terminer sa phrase. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication logique.

  Quistis avait hoché la tête, mais elle avait parfaitement compris qu'il essayait autant de la rassurer que de se rassurer lui-même. Puis, il s'était retourner vers Djoan et s'était rapidement approché de lui pour s'agenouiller face à face. Il semblait plus perdu encore, plus fragile maintenant et Laguna n'avait pas hésité avant de poser doucement une main sur son visage pour le forcer à le regarder.

  _ Djoan ?

  Les yeux du jeune garçon étaient restés flous pendant quelques instants, avant de se focaliser enfin sur lui et le reconnaître.

  _ Grand-père ! Avait-il alors crié avant de se jeter dans ses bras en sanglotant.

  Laguna avait accueilli immédiatement son étreinte et avait murmuré à son oreille des mots réconfortants pour le calmer. Ils avaient paru avoir un peu d'effet lorsque ses pleurs s'étaient fait moins violents et qu'il avait retrouvé suffisamment de contrôle pour demander d'une petite voix : 

  _ Je veux voir papa.

  Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Laguna l'avait pris dans ses bras et sans attendre, avait laissé derrière lui une Quistis mi-soulagée, mi-anxieuse, avec l'ordre de lui envoyé Squall dès qu'il reviendrait. Il avait alors rapidement regagné l'Hydre pour retourner au plus vite à Esthar, mort d'inquiétude pour le petit garçon maintenant endormi dans ses bras et la tête remplie de centaines de questions auxquels il n'avait aucune réponse.

  Il fut soudain sorti de ses pensées par un de ses soldats debout devant lui.

  _ Une communication de monsieur Seagill, Président.

  _ Passez-là moi ici.

  L'homme acquiesça et fit rapidement le transfert. Loire en soupira presque de soulagement lorsque le visage de son amant apparu à l'écran, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voie son expression pâle et inquiète.

  _ Kyros ?

  _ Laguna ! S'exclama Seagill. Merci, enfin ! 

  _ Que se passe-t-il ?

  _ C'est… c'est Seifer. Son état s'est dégradé.

  Laguna ferma les yeux et resserra instinctivement son étreinte sur Djoan qui soupira doucement, mais ne se réveilla pas.

  _ Qu'a dit Kaal ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

  _ D'après lui, il ne lui reste que quelques heures, souffla difficilement l'ex soldat.

  _ Merde ! C'est pas vrai !

  _ Laguna ?

  _ Je ne vais pas tarder à arriver. Essaye de contacter Edéa, elle pourra peut-être faire quelque chose.

  Kyros hocha tristement la tête, sachant bien que, même s'il arrivait à joindre la sorcière et qu'elle puisse faire quelques chose, il lui faudrait probablement trop de temps pour revenir. Mais il se devait au moins d'essayer.

  _ Laguna, souffla-t-il encore.

  _ Oui ?

  _ Je… je t'aime.

  Loire sourit doucement, réchauffer par ses simples mots et ignorant totalement les regards hallucinés, dégoûtés ou simplement amusés (il était temps quand même) des quelques soldats qui l'avaient entendu. Ils pourraient affronter cette tempête plus tard, pour l'instant, il y avait beaucoup plus grave.

  _ Moi aussi, dit-il simplement avant de couper la communication. Moi aussi.

***

  _ Je… je suis désolée. Je vais faire le plus vite possible.

  _ Nous vous attendons. Laissez le canal ouvert, Laguna voudra probablement vous parler.

  Edéa hocha la tête, le visage fermé dans la visible intention de ne pas laisser sa peur et sa douleur transparaître.

  _ Il me faudra plusieurs heures, au moins cinq, reprit-elle calmement. Je ne pourrais probablement pas faire mieux avec un si petit vaisseau.

  _ Je comprends. Nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour… pour que vous soyez là à temps, dit Kyros. Ne perdez pas une seconde de plus.

  _ L'hydre m'attend déjà, je ferais transmettre la communication là-bas. A tout de suite.

  L'écran redevint noir et Kyros se laissa aller en arrière sur son fauteuil, les mains tremblantes. Cinq heures. Il avait vu Cartlan avant de pouvoir parler à la sorcière, il lui en avait donné deux tout au plus. L'état de Seifer se dégradait rapidement sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Cent vingt petites minutes, tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de le dire à Edéa, comment pourrait-il le dire à Zell et à Djoan ? Il ferma les yeux en pensant au petit garçon. Son père leur avait dit à quel point il s'était attacher au blond. Il avait déjà perdu sa mère deux mois avant, comment pourrait-il vivre avec cette nouvelle disparition ? Il était trop jeune pour tout ça, bien trop jeune.

  Deux heures.

  Il se leva, les jambes légèrement flageolantes et se dirigea lentement vers la porte dans l'attention de retourner dans la chambre voir Zell. Ce qu'il allait faire, était sans doute l'une des choses les plus dures de toute sa vie. Il lui avait déjà fallu accomplir cette pénible mission lorsque Raine n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement et il lui fallait recommencer aujourd'hui. Il ne sentait pas l'âme d'un porteur de malheur, mais ce destin semblait inlassablement lui incomber.

  Il allait tourner la poignée, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter en arrière et révéla le visage légèrement rouge et essoufflé de Laguna portant toujours dans ses bras le petit garçon qui commençait tout juste à se réveiller.

  _ Kyros ? Demanda le président sans attendre

  _ Deux heures, répliqua simplement le guerrier à la peau mâte en baissant légèrement les yeux. Edéa sera là dans cinq.

  Loire serra le poing à s'en blanchir les jointures et exhala un souffle pénible.

  _ Zell ?

  _ J'allais le voir.

  Laguna acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête et pris doucement sa main qu'il serra d'une petite pression.

  _ Allons-y alors. Tu vas revoir ton papa bout de choux, dit-il à l'intention de Djoan toujours niché dans son cou. 

  Le petit garçon se contenta de s'agripper un peu plus à lui, alors que Kyros lui frottait légèrement le dos et tous trois se dirigèrent rapidement vers la chambre.

  _ Edéa doit bientôt nous rappeler, dit Kyros avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

  _ Bien.

  Et ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

  La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Zell était assis par terre. Il était maintenant sur le bord du lit, tenant une des mains de Seifer et lui murmurant doucement des mots qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre.

  _ Papa ! Cria immédiatement Djoan en le voyant, s'échappant rapidement de l'étreinte de Laguna pour courir se réfugier dans les bras de son père. 

  Le Seed se retourna immédiatement en entendant sa voix et eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir ses bras pour soulever la petit boule brune qui vint se réfugier dans son giron.

  _ Djoan, dit-il doucement en l'embrassant sur le front.

  Le petit garçon lui fit un petit sourire, avant de se tourner vers Seifer, le regard rempli de larmes et prendre la main que son père avait délaissée en l'apercevant. Un léger frisson lui échappa et Zell fit de même. Il restèrent ainsi tous les trois un long moment.

  Kaal s'approcha finalement des deux quadragénaires, délaissant ce qu'il faisait et sans jouer avec ses lunettes, une fois n'est pas coutume.

  _ Il sait, dit-il simplement en arrivant près d'eux.

  Laguna soupira doucement en regardant la petite famille qui allait se trouver une nouvelle fois déchirée et ne put retenir un grognement de rage. Pour la première fois peut-être de sa vie, il sentit naître un lui un véritablement sentiment de dégoût contre son fils. Comment avait-il pu laisser faire ça ?

  _ Vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux ? Demanda-t-il finalement. Edéa nous a assuré qu'elle pourrait être là dans cinq heures.

  _ Je suis désolé, mais c'est impossible. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions. D'habitude nous ne perdons pas les patients aussi vite. Il n'a tout simplement plus envie de se battre et nous ne pouvons rien faire contre ça.

  _ Je comprends.

  Laguna posa rapidement une main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher et rejoint rapidement Zell et son fils, accompagné de Kyros dont il n'avait pas lâché la main et qu'il serrait, plus fort que jamais.

  Zell leva la tête en les sentant arriver, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard qui se fana bien vite en voyant leurs expressions.

  _ Edéa ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

  _ Elle ne pourra pas être là avant cinq heures, dit Laguna avant de tourner son regard vers le jeune homme mourrant.

  Zell ne dit rien, serrant simplement les yeux et se mordant les lèvres. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue et il laissa échapper un léger souffle de sanglots.

  _ Papa ? Demanda Djoan en entendant ce son.

  Zell le regarda et lui sourit tristement avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

  _ Djoan, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

  Laguna et Kyros choisirent cet instant pour s'éloigner et les laisser seuls, alors même que l'intercom sonnait.

  _ Ce doit être Edéa, dit Seagill.

  _ Je vais lui parler.

  L'ex guerrier hésita un instant.

  _ Laguna, dit-il finalement, elle ne sait pas.

  _ D'accord, soupira le président. Je lui dirais.

  Kyros se contenta de le regarder, avant de lui lâcher la main pour lui permettre de répondre à la sorcière. Son visage inquiet apparut presque instantanément à l'écran.

  _ Laguna, salua-t-elle le président. L'hydre est en route, le commandant m'a assuré que nous pourrions faire le trajet en quatre heures.

  _ Edéa, je… je suis navré, répondit Loire, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant.

  Le visage de la sorcière pâlit dangereusement.

  _ Qu… Quoi ?

  _ Le médecin ne lui a donné que…

  _ NON ! 

  Toutes les personnes de la pièce sursautèrent au cri qui s'éleva soudain et se retournèrent vers Djoan qui avait sauté au bas du lit et secouait fortement la tête de dénie.

  _ Djoan, tenta Zell en voyant son fils reculer.

  _ Non ! Il ne peut pas mourir lui aussi. Je ne le laisserais pas mourir ! 

  _ Djoan, il n'y a rien à faire, souffla doucement son père maintenant en larme en s'agenouillant en face de lui.

  _ Je ne veux pas ! Maman, s'il te plait, aide-le ! Supplia-t-il en se tournant vers un point invisible de la pièce.

  Tout le monde hoqueta, même Edéa que Kyros et Laguna entendirent souffler d'une voix éraillée : 

  _ Hyne… Linoa… c'est impossible…

  _ Djoan ? Demanda doucement Zell en entendant les paroles de son fils.

  Le petit garçon ne sembla pas l'entendre et continua à se concentrer sur l'espace au-dessus de lui.

  _ Tu m'as dit que tu pouvais, pleura-t-il. S'il te plait !!! 

  _ Djoan ! Cria cette fois son père en le forçant à se retourner. De quoi parles-tu ?

  _ Maman, dit simplement le petit garçon en désignant l'être invisible. Elle peut le sauver, elle peut l'aider si elle me donne ses pouvoirs.

  _ Maman est morte Djoan ! Tu le sais !  

  _ Oui, mais elle est toujours là et elle peut l'aider.

  _ Djoan…

  _ Zell, dit soudain Edéa par l'intercom, attirant l'attention du jeune homme. Djoan a raison, Linoa est toujours là.

  _ C'est impossible, souffla Seed. Elle ne peut pas, elle est morte.

  _ Je… je sais, mais c'est néanmoins vrai, dit la sorcière, je peux la voir moi aussi. Elle n'a jamais transmis ses pouvoirs. J'aurais du le savoir, je le savais, mais j'étais tellement triste et puis Seifer… je suis désolée.

  _ Elle peut vraiment donner ses pouvoirs à Djoan ? Demanda soudain Laguna avec une lueur d'espoir. Il pourrait réellement sauver Seifer.

  _ Oui, répondit la sorcière. Théoriquement.

  _ Théoriquement ? Dit Zell.

  _ C'est… très dangereux pour un enfant de son âge, sans compter que c'est un garçon. Jusqu'à présent, aucun mâle sorcier n'a jamais survécu. Cela pourrait bien le tuer.

  _ Le tuer, souffla Zell d'une voix blanche, avant de se tourner vers l'espace sensé désigner sa femme. Linoa tu ne peux pas faire ça ! 

  _ C'est le seul moyen, papa, souffla le petit garçon près de lui. 

  _ Je…

  Zell regarda l'espoir dans les yeux de son fils et hésita un instant. Un court instant, il envisagea de le laisser faire, mais... Il se tourna pour regarder Seifer, son corps frêle et martyrisé. Ce corps et cette âme qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre et aurait été près à tout sacrifier si cela avait pu le sauver, mais ça… La vie de son fils ? De son propre fils ? Il ne pouvait pas. Son cœur sembla se déchirer en deux à cet instant. Il ne pouvait pas. Si jamais Djoan… si jamais il ne survivait pas, il les perdrait tous les deux et ça, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Hyne le pardonne mais il aimait trop son fils pour le sacrifier. Quelque puisse l'intensité de ses sentiments pour Seifer, il n'était pas près à lui offrir la vie de son enfant.

  _Je suis désolé, Seifer_, pensa-t-il, _mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas._

  Et comme si ce dernier avait compris, un petit sourire sembla soudain se dessiner sur ses lèvres pâles, alors que ses signes vitaux diminuaient encore d'intensité.

  _ Non, dit-il alors.

  _ Quoi ? Souffla Laguna.

  _ Je ne veux pas. Je ne laisserais pas Djoan risquer sa vie. Je suis navré, mais je ne le ferais pas.

  _ Papa ? Demanda le petit garçon, horrifié.

  _ Non, Djoan. Hyne me pardonne mais je ne te laisserais pas faire. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

  _ Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit.

  _ Djoan, dit Zell en essayant de le saisir, mais la tête brune lui échappa et recula précipitamment.

  _ Je ne veux pas !

  Puis il se tourna vers l'air et ouvrit grand ses bras.

  _ Maman, donne-moi tes pouvoirs, s'il te plait, je sais que je peux le faire.

  _ NON ! Hurle Zell horrifié, avant de se précipiter vers son fils. Linoa, je t'en pris ne fait pas ça ! 

  _ Maman, dit le petit garçon, j'ai confiance, s'il te plait, aide-moi.

  Il vit la forme lumineuse de sa mère lui sourire doucement avant de regarder son père qui courrait pour le prendre sans savoir qu'il était déjà trop tard. Puis elle ramena ses yeux vers lui et tendit une main pour toucher doucement sa joue.

  « Je sais mon Djoan », dit-elle. « Je sais que tu y arriveras. Soit courageux, ce ne sera pas facile, mais j'ai confiance, tu trouveras le chemin. »

  _ Je t'aime maman.

  « Moi aussi mon poussin. Je serais toujours avec toi, ne l'oublie pas. »

  Edéa qui était la seule à avoir assister à l'échange détourna les yeux, sachant ce qui allait venir, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Les dès étaient jetés.

  La forme lumineuse de Linoa embrassa alors son fils juste avant que son père ne l'atteigne et se mêla complètement à lui avant de disparaître définitivement. Le corps du petit garçon fut immédiatement secouer de spasmes et il s'effondra dans les bras de Zell, avant de se détendre complètement. Le Seed le serra aussitôt contre lui, le regard noyer de larme et chercha son pouls. Lorsque ses doigts, appuyés contre les carotides de son cou, n'en trouvèrent aucun, le cri qui lui échappa n'eut rien d'humain.

A suivre…

(1) un antibiogramme est examen qui sert à trouver l'antibiotique qui pourrait agir sur une bactérie multi résistante, c'est à dire qui résiste à la plus part des antibiotiques existant, c'est un signe particulièrement grave d'infection car cela signifie qu'elle sera difficilement traitée

pour ceux qui se seraient posés la question la dernières fois et qui ne sauraient pas, dyspnée signifie difficulté respiratoire


	8. chap 7 : Famille

Seconde Chance

Chapitre 7

Famille

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour ne faire face qu'aux ténèbres. Il avait froid, horriblement froid, comme si des milliers de serpents de glace glissaient lentement le long de son corps. Et il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien. Perdu. Jamais il n'avait eu à faire face à une telle situation auparavant. A ce vide, cette absence. Plus de cris, plus de pleurs, ni de joie, plus aucun de ses sentiments qui se déversaient lentement en lui et qu'il ressentait même s'il ne le voulait pas. Plus de crainte ni de réconfort, plus de tendresse ni de colère. Rien.

Le néant.

Il avait beau essayer de se concentrer, de se focaliser, il ne pouvait rien voir, rien toucher, rien entendre et il frémit légèrement. Il n'aimait pas ça. Détestait ça. Toute sa courte vie, il avait évité, dans la mesure de ses moyens, de trop s'approcher des gens. Hormis ses proches, il fuyait presque chaque contact physique, chaque léger effleurement pour ne pas avoir à sentir en lui la pression de leurs émotions, parfois même de leurs pensées. Sa mère avait donnait un nom à cette étrange faculté, un nom qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à retenir. Comment était-ce déjà ? En… entathie… emathie… non, empathie. Oui c'était bien ça !

Il sourit presque fièrement d'avoir pu se le remémorer. L'empathie. Le pouvoir de ressentir les émotions des autres. Il avait à la fois aimé et détesté ce don. Surtout détesté. Vivre avec ces sentiments étrangers qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, auxquels il ne pouvait se fermer, était parfois trop lourd pour ses petites épaules. Il supportait tout juste ceux de sa famille. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient disparu de son esprit, qu'il se retrouvait seul, complètement seul, il lui semblait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Il détestait cette sensation de vide. Il voulait… il voulait…

Il se mit à sangloter doucement.

Il voulait son père, sentir ses bras autour de lui, sentir son amour diffuser dans ses pensées et le réchauffer. Il avait si froid.

_ Papa… souffla-t-il doucement.

Sa voix porta à peine avant de s'éteindre presque aussitôt et il pleura de plus belle. Il savait que son père ne viendrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Sa mère lui avait dit que ce ne serait pas facile, il savait qu'il devait être fort, mais c'était si dur et il se sentait si fatigué. Il avait presque envie de se laisser aller, de dormir. Fermer les yeux et tout oublier. Oublier ce sentiment de solitude écrasant.

Il se coucha doucement sur le sol froid. Il ne voyait toujours rien, mais pouvait maintenant sentir ce contact lisse, presque glissant sous lui, étrangement confortable et ferma les yeux…

… Pour les rouvrir presque aussitôt. Enfin, il croyait. Peut-être pas.

Le lieu s'était modifié. Très loin sur sa droite, il pouvait maintenant voir une lumière dorée et douce qui diffusait ses rayons jusqu'à lui, éclairant légèrement l'espace où il se trouvait. Il pouvait également observer le sol briller sous son corps, onduler presque, comme une eau calme. Une eau noire et opaque qui reflétait uniquement l'or de la lueur. Rien d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas se voir dans cet étrange miroir.

Il toucha sa surface avec précaution et pour la première fois, la sentit évoluer sous ses doigts, se déplaçant vers la source de lumière, l'invitant presque à faire de même. L'invitant presque à rester coucher et fermer à nouveau les yeux.

Cette contradiction le troubla, le déchirant presque intérieurement. Une partie de son âme voulait aller vers cette lueur, alors que l'autre lui soufflait de ne rien en faire et de se rendormir. De se reposer, enfin.

Il hésita un court instant, puis finalement se leva avec précaution, étirant ses muscles douloureusement endoloris, comme s'il avait passé des jours étendu ici et commença à avancer. Un pas après l'autre, regardant autour de lui pour essayer de distinguer autre chose, mais il n'y avait rien sinon les ténèbres à perte de vue et cette lumière. Il continua donc dans sa direction. Il lui sembla presque que des heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il n'ait l'impression de s'en être quelque peu rapproché. C'était frustrant, il ne paraissait pas avancer et la fatigue le gagnait à nouveau, l'envie de s'étendre et de se laisser envelopper par le voile glacial du sol sur lequel il évoluait. Il allait abandonner lorsque soudain, la lumière l'enveloppa totalement, l'aveuglant presque et il butta dans un mur invisible qui faillit le faire chuter. Il retrouva son équilibre juste à temps et se frotta les yeux pour chasser les papillons multicolores qui dansaient devant. Il secoua un peu la tête et regarda avec précaution autour de lui. 

Les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changés. Du moins, de son point de vu. Il était maintenant encerclé par cette lueur qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Au loin, il pouvait distinguer une auréole de ténèbres et à ses pieds, le sol semblait maintenant fait d'une eau blanche et aveuglante qui ne reflétait toujours que l'or. Le seul véritable changement était ce mur transparent qui se dressait maintenant devant lui. Ce mur ou ce miroir, il ne pouvait en être tout à fait sûr, sinon qu'il ne reflétait pas son corps. Il posa une main dessus. Il pouvait à peine discerner sa présence tant il se fondait parfaitement dans l'espace et lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour en distinguer le sommet, il n'en vit aucun.

Son attention fut soudain distraite par un mouvement sur sa gauche et il put voir au loin, à travers la surface, une silhouette. Il se retourna légèrement pour regarder derrière lui mais ne distingua aucune forme. Ce n'était donc pas un miroir. Laissant ses doigts courir sur sa paroi, il remonta rapidement le mur, presque en courant, pour s'arrêter brusquement quand il put enfin la voir. C'… c'était impossible. Et pourtant…

Pour la première fois peut-être, il se demanda où il était.

Devant lui, à quelques mètre à peine, se détachait parfaitement la silhouette familière de Seifer, entouré de ténèbres, assis par terre la tête entre les mains, se balançant d'avant en arrière comme il l'avait déjà vu faire à de trop nombreuses reprises. Il pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger, mais n'entendait rien de ce qu'il disait et eut envie de hurler lorsqu'il vit une larme rouler sur sa joue pour tomber à ses pieds. Il souffrait, c'était évident. Encore. N'en avait-il donc pas eu assez ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ses tourments le poursuivent toujours ?

Il frappa ses petits poings sur le mur et cria son nom, mais le blond ne sembla pas l'entendre et continua à se balancer et à réciter sa mélopée sans fin.

_ Seifer… murmura-t-il plus doucement, sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais percevoir sa voix.

Le voir ainsi le déchirait, parce qu'il était peut-être le seul à avoir compris combien le blond avait souffert et souffrait toujours, parce qu'il avait partagé un peu de sa détresse. Parce qu'il avait adoré chaque instant passé avec lui, chaque sourire qu'il était parvenu à lui arracher à force de grimaces et de pitreries. Parce qu'en l'espace de deux mois, il était devenu un deuxième père pour lui et qu'il ne voulait plus le voir souffrir. Qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi.

La réalité le frappa soudain. Avant que… que tout ceux-ci n'arrive, son père lui avait dit que Seifer était mourant. Qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il se souvenait de la douleur de son regard. Il se souvenait de ses paroles maintenant.

Il allait mourir.

Et s'il était ici et que Seifer l'était aussi…

_ Je suis mort, souffla-t-il sans vraiment y croire. Mort ?

_ Non, Djoan, répondit alors une voix derrière lui. Pas encore. Pas encore.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à la silhouette qui était soudain apparue. C'était une femme, assez grande, enveloppée d'une robe noire et argent qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Sa chevelure de jais et de carmin contrastait étrangement sur sa peau diaphane et faisait ressortir un peu plus sa beauté mystérieuse. Il recula légèrement, buttant contre le mur derrière lui, avant de demander d'une voix incertaine :

_ Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

La femme se contenta de sourire avec douceur, légèrement amusée, lui faisant comprendre que ce serait à lui de le deviner. Djoan se détendit alors quelque peu et ramena son regard sur Seifer.

_ Donc si je ne suis pas mort…

_ Lui non plus. Mais vous en êtes chacun très proche. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.

_ Mais pourquoi souffre-t-il comme ça ? Demanda le petit garçon en ramenant son regard sur la femme.

Elle posa doucement une main sur sa tête pour caresser rapidement sa chevelure.

_ C'est sa fatalité. Il en toujours été ainsi.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

La femme se contenta de lui sourire tristement.

_ Ce n'est pas juste. Il ne le mérite pas ! Cria presque l'enfant.

_ Tu as peut-être raison, dit-elle. Mais les choses peuvent encore changer. 

_ Comment ?

_ Tu le sais Djoan. Au fond de le toi tu le sais. Mais es-tu prêt à prendre un tel risque ?

Le petit garçon eut une moue boudeuse. 

_ Maman m'a dit que se serait difficile et douloureux, mais je le veux.

La femme poussa un petit soupire et s'agenouilla devant lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pourpre contre émeraude. Puissance contre détermination.

_ Je ne parle pas de ça, Djoan et tu le sais très bien.

L'enfant baissa la tête, vaguement honteux.

_ Je sais que tu es suffisamment fort pour survivre à cette épreuve Djoan, reprit-elle gentiment, traçant doucement le contour de sa joue enfantine. Je sais à quel point tu le veux. Mais es-tu prêt à prendre ce risque ? Es-tu prêt à mettre, non seulement ta vie, mais celle de ta famille, de tes amis, de millions de gens, en jeu ? C'est pour une bonne raison qu'il n'y a jamais eu de sorcier mâle dans toute notre histoire, Djoan. C'est pour une bonne raison qu'il était jusqu'ici impossible de transmettre nos pouvoirs à un homme sans le tuer. Tu le sais Djoan. Ta mère te l'a dit, cette puissance destructrice… Il est déjà très dur pour une sorcière de ne pas succomber à l'appel du pouvoir, ce serait presque impossible pour un sorcier. La tentation est trop grande et tu serais tellement puissant. Tellement plus puissant qu'Ultimecia ou que…

_ Toi… finit le petit garçon dans un murmure, relevant enfin ses yeux pour la regarder.

_ Ou que moi, sourit la sorcière démasquée.

_ Mais maman a résisté et Edéa aussi.

_ Edéa est forte et elle avait un atout majeur dans son jeu, Djoan. Ta mère… ta mère a résisté car elle et moi ne nous sommes jamais complètement liées. C'est également pour ça qu'elle est morte, je suis désolée.

L'enfant se contenta de hocher doucement la tête avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers Seifer.

_ Et… et si je ne le fais pas ? Si je ne me lie pas à toi ?

_ Alors Seifer mourra et toi aussi peut-être, mais pas si je peux l'en empêcher.

_ Tu peux le sauver ? Demanda l'enfant plein d'espoir.

_ Non, Djoan, je suis désolée. Tu es le seul que je pourrais peut-être protéger, car tu as déjà la magie de Linoa en toi et que nous sommes donc en quelque sorte liés. Seifer… a ses propres liens, mais il est malheureusement trop tard.

Le visage du petit garçon se ferma et il retint à peine ses larmes.

_ Et toi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

_ Je disparaîtrais. Jusqu'ici l'âme de Linoa me permettait d'exister tant que je n'avais pas totalement transmis mes pouvoirs, maintenant qu'elle a disparu… Mais ce n'est pas grave, Djoan. J'ai suffisamment vécu et j'ai accompli déjà bien trop de choses. De terribles choses. Il vaut sûrement mieux que je disparaisse enfin.

Le petit garçon renifla doucement et chassa rapidement ses pleurs.

_ Et si j'accepte ?

_ Si tu survis au transfert, répondit la sorcière, ta puissance sera sans égale. Elle se développera avec le temps, mais tu seras rapidement plus fort et dangereux que toutes les sorcières ayant jamais existées. Et si tu ne sais pas résister à son attrait… personne ne pourra jamais t'arrêter. Si tu choisis cette voix Djoan, ta vie sera très difficile, il te faudra te contrôler à chaque instant, ne jamais laisser tes sentiments prendre le dessus, car au moindre écart, au moindre accident, tu seras perdu et tous les gens qui tu aimes avec toi. Ce sont les sentiments d'Ultimécia, sa haine et sa douleur, sa trop grande douleur qui ont causé sa perte et ce sont les miens qui m'ont trahis tout autant. Crois-tu pouvoir vivre ainsi, Djoan ? Es-tu sûr d'être assez fort ?

Le petit garçon la considéra un long moment, avant de regarder Seifer, puis de ramener à nouveau ses yeux sur elle. Il prit une petite inspiration et dit : 

_ Je le veux.

La sorcière soupira devant son évidente détermination. Elle savait que c'était extrêmement dangereux, mais la force qu'elle pouvait voir un lui, lui donnait un espoir. Un petit espoir. Peut-être saurait-il y échapper.

_ Très bien, dit-elle. Donne-moi ta main.

Djoan s'exécuta aussitôt et elle prit délicatement la petite poigne. _Hyne_, pensa-t-elle. _Il est si jeune. Donnez-lui la force ! _Et elle lui sourit pour le rassurer. 

Elle allait forger le lien lorsqu'il l'arrêta soudain.

_ Adel ? Demanda-t-il apeuré. Tu m'aideras, hein ? Tu m'aideras à résister.

La sorcière le considéra quelques instants, surprise, avant de lui répondre gentiment.

_ Bien sûre et je ne serais pas seule.

Djoan lui sourit alors et ferma les yeux, la laissant les lier pour l'éternité.

***

Le hurlement s'arrêta soudain, laissant tous les spectateurs du drame sous le choc. Zell souleva un peu plus le corps, maintenant complètement inerte, de son fils pour le caler contre sa poitrine, glissant sa tête au creux de son épaule pour la soutenir. Il effleura doucement sa pommette, laissant, sans s'en rendre compte, ses larmes dévaler ses joues et sourit doucement devant son expression angélique. 

_ Djoan ? Souffla-t-il. Djoan, réveille-toi mon poussin, ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir.

Mais son fils ne bougea pas. Il fronça légèrement un sourcil et le secoua délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il n'avait jamais bousculé son fils, il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

_ Djoan, répéta-t-il encore. Aller réveille-toi petit monstre, si tu te réveilles, je te promets de te faire des crêpes ! Je sais que tu adores ça.

Lorsque son enfant ne fit pas mine de se réveiller, il soupira doucement. Il devait être réellement fatigué, mieux valait le laisser dormir encore un peu. Ces derniers temps avaient été très épuisants et il semblait tellement paisible ainsi. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de devoir le réveiller. Bah, les crêpes pourraient toujours attendre.

Il sourit un peu plus et se mit à le bercer, fredonnant doucement une mélodie qu'il avait apprise pour sa naissance. Il savait que Djoan avait toujours adoré cette comptine, même s'il ne chantait pas particulièrement bien et la lui réclamait souvent.

_ Zell ? Souffla soudain une voix près de lui. 

Il releva la tête pour voir Laguna le dévisager, choqué et affligé pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, le regard rempli de larmes.

_ Chut, dit-il doucement en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu vas le réveiller, je crois qu'il a besoin de sommeil.

Il ramena son regard sur son fils.

_ Regarde-le, il a l'air tellement épuisé. J'oublie parfois que ce n'est encore qu'un petit enfant. Je vais le laisser dormir encore une heure ou deux, après nous pourrons faire des crêpes.

Il n'entendit pas le hoquet de stupeur de ses amis lorsqu'il prononça ses paroles et se releva rapidement pour porter Djoan jusqu'au canapé et l'y étendre. Il plaça un petit coussin sous sa tête et tira une couverture sur son corps avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés et recommencer à chanter tout en caressant sa joue.

Laguna ferma les yeux en le voyant agir ainsi et serra les poings à s'en faire saigner. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus douloureux, savoir que Djoan était… mort… _oh Hyne_… ou voir Zell réagir ainsi. Son esprit avait dérapé, incapable d'accepter la vérité, il était en train de s'en créer une autre. Une autre qu'il allait falloir stopper s'il ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi dans les Abymes de la folie. 

Comment les événements avaient-ils pu dégénérer aussi vite ? En quelques secondes, il venait peut-être de perdre deux des personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie et une troisième ne tarderait pas à suivre, même s'il n'avait, pour le moment, pas la même importance. Elle était la clef de voûte de ce drame et il était presque sûr qu'avec le temps, il aurait pu apprendre à aimer Seifer comme son propre fils, comme il l'avait fait avec Zell.

Et maintenant…

Il se força à repousser ses sentiments, sa douleur et sa peine. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, pas pour l'instant. Il avait encore une toute petite chance de pouvoir sauver Zell, même s'il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, et allait le faire. Devait le faire. Le laisser croire que son fils était encore vivant était peut-être la meilleure solution, mais vivre ainsi n'était pas vivre et combien même il souffrirait par la suite, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cette illusion. Combien même, il ne voulait que pleurer à cet instant, il n'en avait pas encore le droit.

Il fit un pas vers le jeune qui lui tournait maintenant le dos pour s'occuper de son fils, mais fut stoppé par la main qui n'avait pas lâché son bras depuis que Zell avait hurlé et qu'ils avaient compris. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Kyros l'avait agrippé, perdu dans sa propre peine et le tenait encore avec force. Il se tourna pour regarder son amant et pâlit un peu plus. Jamais il n'avait vu son compagnon si choqué. Il semblait à peine encore capable de tenir sur ses jambes et sa peau était si pâle, malgré son teint mât, que s'en était effrayant.

_ Kyros ? Demanda-t-il soudain très inquiet.

Le guerrier releva lentement la tête et lorsque son regard croisa le sien, sa respiration fut coupée. Ses grands yeux marrons semblaient incapables de focaliser, comme morts, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il pouvait le reconnaître.

_ Non ! Dit-il.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas lui aussi ! Il ne pourrait pas tenir s'il n'avait pas un minimum de soutien.

_ Kyros ! Hurla-t-il presque en le secouant. Ne me fait pas ça ! Ne me lâche pas maintenant ! 

Mais son compagnon ne sembla pas l'entendre et il tomba à terre entraînant Laguna avec lui qui le prit dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre complètement.

_ Kyros, souffla-t-il à nouveau, maintenant terrorisé.

Il soutint du mieux qu'il put le poids mort du guerrier qui ne réagit toujours pas lorsqu'il commença à le secouer pour tenter de le sortir de sa torpeur.

_ Nonononononononononon ! 

Mais rien n'y fit. 

Kyros lui avait dit un jour à quel point Djoan avait pris une part importante dans sa vie et il avait pu voir l'amour filial qu'ils se portaient. Il se souvenait même en avoir été légèrement jaloux. Mais il n'avait jamais cru que se pouvait être à ce point.

_ Kyros, je t'en pris.

Sa voix était désespérée, mais pas plus que le reste, elle ne fit réagir le guerrier.

_ Laguna...

Loire se retourna pour voir Cartlan l'écarter doucement et enfoncer une aiguille dans le bras de Seagill.

_ Il est en état de choc, dit simplement le médecin. Ce calmant va l'aider à dormir, il ira mieux ensuite, enfin… vous devriez plutôt vous occuper de votre protéger.

Le Président hocha à peine la tête et laissa Kyros au bon soin de Kaal pour se redresser péniblement. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? 

__

Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ? _Réfléchis. Il doit y avoir un moyen. Ne pas paniquer. Hyne, pourquoi ça ?_

_ Laguna ? 

Il releva la tête pour faire face à Edéa. La sorcière était un masque de sérénité, même si son regard trahissait son propre désarroi.

_ Laguna, je serais bientôt là. Occupez-vous de Zell, s'il vous plait.

Le président hocha rapidement la tête. Elle avait raison. S'occuper de Zell. Kyros était entre de bonne main. Pour l'instant, il devait sortir le jeune Seed de son état.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit que l'aube était sur le point de se lever. Une nouvelle journée et tant de chose avait changé. Il avait presque du mal à le réaliser. Secouant la tête, il se força à organiser ses pensées et après voir pris une longue inspiration, se dirigea lentement vers Zell. 

__

C'est assez ironique, pensa-t-il, _comme les choses ne sont jamais ce qu'elles paraissent_.

Aux yeux de beaucoup de monde, il était un clown, assez irresponsable en règle général, très niais même pour certains et pourtant, pour la quatrième fois au moins en deux mois, il se montrait plus à même à supporter et à agir sur les évènements que n'importe qui d'autre. Il devenait le pilier qui stabilisait un temps soit peu toute cette vie sur le point de s'écrouler.

Il eut un petit sourire triste. Il aurait aimé que cette tâche ne lui incombe pas.

Il arriva finalement près du jeune homme et après une brève hésitation, prit place à ses côtés. Zell ne sembla pas le remarquer pendant un long moment, continuant doucement à fredonner et il fut presque surpris de voir encore ses larmes couler. Il comprenait donc la vérité, dans un sens, il suffisait juste de la lui faire accepter. Hyne, il allait se détester de lui faire cela. Il posa finalement une main sur son épaule pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme qui releva aussitôt la tête.

_ Laguna, sourit-il en le reconnaissant. Il est beau tu ne trouves pas, si calme, si paisible.

Son aîné se mordit les lèvres, mais se força à sourire, gardant son regard encrer à celui du jeune homme pour ne pas avoir à regarder le corps sans vie de Djoan. Il n'était pas sûr de le supporter.

_ Oui Zell, dit-il finalement. Il est superbe, mais il faut le laisser aller maintenant.

_ Non, répondit aussitôt le jeune tatoué. Je veux dire, je veux être là lorsqu'il se réveillera. Il est toujours tellement heureux lorsque c'est le cas.

_ Zell, soupira Laguna. Zell… il ne se réveillera pas.

_ Bien sûr que si, contra immédiatement son cadet, fronçant un sourcil de contrariété. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Il est seulement un peu fatigué.

_ Zell…

_ Juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Il n'y aucune raison. Aucune.

Laguna put voir le masque commencer à se craquer et ferma un instant les yeux pour se donner la force de continuer.

_ Il est mort, Zell.

_ Aucune, murmura le jeune homme comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, commençant à se balancer légèrement d'avant en arrière.

_ Zell, je…

_ Non, non, pourquoi ne se réveillerait-il pas. Il va bien. Tout va bien. Il… il…

Il s'arrêta de bouger et se prit soudain la tête dans les mains.

_ Il… il est mort, souffla-t-il finalement d'une voix rauque. Au mon dieu, il est mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Hyne, Laguna, je… non… je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas. NON ! 

Sans réfléchir, l'ex soldat aux yeux béryl saisit son cadet dans ses bras, le serrant avec force, presque à l'étouffer, sachant inconsciemment que c'était la seule chose à faire et bientôt, il put le sentir sangloter contre lui, alors que ses larmes brûlantes roulaient sur sa peau.

_ Non… L'entendit-il souffler contre lui. Non…

_ Je suis désolé, murmura Loire. Mon dieu, Zell. Je suis tellement désolé.

Et il continua à le tenir, incapable de le laisser aller, incapable de réellement réfléchir, perdu maintenant dans sa propre douleur, alors qu'il sentait le jeune homme se raccrocher à lui comme à une bouée.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes peut-être qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose étrange. Il sentit presque son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il prit conscience que quelque chose… ou quelqu'un, tenait fermement un pan de sa chemise, tirant dessus avec force. Il n'y avait d'abord pas prêté attention, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Zell, mais les bras du jeune Seed était maintenant passés autour de sa taille. Presque tremblant, sa respiration bloquée dans sa gorge, il baissa les yeux vers la forme inerte de Djoan et faillit presque s'évanouir.

C'était bien sa petite main enfantine qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Pourtant, il pouvait voir qu'il ne respirait pas, alors…

Ses pensées n'eurent pas le temps de cheminer plus loin. Avant même d'avoir vraiment réaliser ce qu'il se passait, le corps du petit garçon fut pris d'un spasme, puis une deuxième, jusqu'à convulser. Zell qui avait également senti son fils bouger, s'écarta soudain de son aîné et dévisagea, effrayé, la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

_ Que… souffla-t-il lorsque Djoan cessa soudain ses mouvements spasmodiques pour arquer son dos et ouvrit les yeux.

Il resta quelques secondes ainsi devant les deux adultes médusés qui ne savaient quoi faire ni croire avant de prendre finalement une longue respiration laborieuse et retomber en sueur sur les coussins du canapé, haletant doucement. Il avait refermé les yeux, mais il respirait.

Il respirait.

Zell le regarda un long moment sans pouvoir y croire. C'était impossible. Il était mort. Il l'avait vu mort. Il avait tenu son corps sans vie, avait tâté son pouls inexistant. Il ne… il ne pouvait pas… il…

Il avança finalement une main tremblante vers son enfant sous le regard troublé de Laguna qui n'osait bouger ni même cligner des yeux de peur que ce miracle ne soit qu'un mirage de son esprit qui se fanerait au moindre geste. Il hésita un instant avant de toucher sa peau moite et sursauta presque lorsque le petit garçon ouvrit à nouveau son regard pour le dévisager et lui sourire.

_ Dj… Djoan ?

_ Papa, souffla le petit bonhomme d'une voix un peu éraillée mais heureuse. Tu vois, j'y suis arrivé.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Djoan ! Cria Zell en prenant son fils dans ses bras et le serrant fièrement contre lui avant de l'inspecter minutieusement pour être sûr qu'il n'avait rien.

Il riait et pleurait en même temps, de même que Laguna qui s'était joint à lui pour s'assurer que l'enfant allait bien et ils ne consentirent à le lâcher qu'une fois sûrs qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve.

_ Djoan, dit alors Zell. Ne me refait plus, plus jamais ça, c'est compris ! Plus jamais.

Et il serra encore une fois son fils contre lui qui lui rendit son étreinte.

_ Je suis désolé, souffla le petit garçon avant de se dégager, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais j'ai réussi.

_ Quoi ? Souffla Laguna.

_ J'ai réussi.

Et avant même que les deux adultes n'aient pu faire le moindre geste, il sauta du lit sous les regards abasourdi des autres personnes présentes, plus agile qu'une anguille et courut vers le lit où reposait Seifer.

_ Djoan, attend ! Cria son père et se levant à sa suite, imité par Laguna.

Mais le petit garçon ne les écouta pas et grimpa rapidement sur la literie, ne prenant pas garde cette fois à ne débrancher aucun fil et posa ses mains sur le torse du blond qui se soulevait avec moins de force maintenant. Il se concentra légèrement et put presque sentir une main le guider, puis, d'instinct il laissa la magie passer à travers lui pour envelopper le corps de Seifer. Il ne resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de se reculer, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et de se retourner vers les adultes.

_ Voilà, dit-il fièrement, il est guéri.

Personne n'osa bouger pendant quelques instants, dévisageant étrangement le petit garçon. Cartlan fut finalement le premier à réagir pour venir ausculter rapidement son malade et presque défaillir sous le choc. Il relut plusieurs fois les chiffres des machines après avoir essuyé ses lunettes, prit lui-même la température, le pouls et la tension de Seifer, avant de rester pendant une seconde immobile, trop stupéfié pour même parler.

_ C'est vrai, finit-il par dire. Il… il est guéri, c'est incroyable. Totalement guéri.

Et sans attendre, il demanda à ses assistants de le rejoindre pour débrancher le jeune homme, lui ôter ses perfusions et le désintuber.

Djoan sauta du lit pour les laisser faire et fut immédiatement soulever par Zell qui le prit contre lui.

_ Djoan ?

_ Je te l'avais dit, sourit à nouveau le petit garçon avant de bayer.

_ C'est merveilleux Djoan, dit gentiment Laguna, qui réfléchissait déjà aux répercussions de cette situation et sentait grandire en lui une nouvelle inquiétude. Merveilleux. Zell, tu devrais aller le coucher, il est visiblement épuisé. Je vais m'occuper de tout ici.

Le jeune homme fut trop heureux de répondre par l'affirmative, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer et sortit rapidement de la pièce pour regagner les appartements que Laguna lui avait donnés. Il s'arrêta néanmoins sur le pas de la porte.

_ Seifer ?

_ Je vais m'en occuper, répondit gentiment son aîné. Dès qu'il se réveillera, tu seras prévenu.

Zell acquiesça rapidement avant de fermer le panneau derrière lui.

Laguna soupira et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le lit ou Cartlan s'occupait toujours du blond, avant de s'installer devant l'intercom.

_ Edéa, dit-il simplement.

_ J'ai vu, dit la sorcière, mais je ne pourrais rien dire temps que je ne serais pas là.

Il hocha légèrement la tête avant de la laisser retomber en arrière et fermer les yeux, soudain terriblement fatigué. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas encore se permettre de dormir, il y avait encore trop de choses à comprendre et une petite voix lui disait qu'il aurait encore d'autres tragédies avant la fin de la journée.

***

Zell coucha délicatement son fils dans le grand lit de tentures bleues nuit, prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller. Il s'était rapidement endormi contre son torse alors qu'il faisait chemin vers sa chambre et il n'avait cessé depuis lors de surveiller son souffle pour être sûr qu'il respirait toujours.

Il avait été si proche de le perdre.

Il souffrait encore au souvenir de la douleur qui l'avait dévasté lorsqu'il avait su qu'il était mort. Lorsqu'il avait su qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus voir son sourire, entendre son rire, être témoin sa gaieté. Son univers s'était écroulé en un instant. Une terrible seconde de folie pure. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait survécu bien longtemps, la souffrance était trop intense. S'il avait eu quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher peut-être, mais… mais la seule personne qui lui aurait peut-être donné la force de continuer, allait, elle aussi, mourir. Que lui serait-il resté alors ?

Rien. Plus rien. Même l'amour de Laguna et Kyros n'aurait pas suffit.

Mais son fils était bien vivant et Seifer… Seifer aussi.

Il caressa doucement la chevelure de son enfant et Djoan soupira de contentement dans son sommeil, se roulant en boule et agrippant inconsciemment sa main. Il sourit avec tendresse et faillit fredonner sa berceuse, mais s'arrêta net, le cœur comprimé dans la poitrine et un goût de cendre dans la bouche. Il déglutit péniblement et se força à respirer avec calme, refoulant la panique qui l'avait soudain submergée. Il ne pensait pouvoir un jour chanter à nouveau cette comptine.

Il secoua la tête, s'empêchant de vérifier si le cœur de son fils battait encore et l'observa un long moment. Il semblait si jeune. Etait si jeune. Et pourtant, ce dont il avait été témoin… il aurait voulu ne pas y penser, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait faire face à la réalité. Son fils était un sorcier. Il ne comprenait pas encore trop comment ni pourquoi, mais il savait ce que cela impliquait. Et tout à la joie de le savoir vivant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre l'avenir. De craindre de l'avoir retrouvé pour mieux le perdre.

De craindre son propre enfant.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, avant de se pencher pour lui embrasser le front. 

Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne laisserait pas cette peur gagner, il ne la laisserait pas l'empêcher de l'aimer autant qu'avant.

Jamais.

***

Laguna écarta doucement une mèche du front de Kyros et sourit légèrement lorsque son compagnon grogna dans son sommeil, chassant inconsciemment cette main taquine. Il attendit quelques instants et voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, recommença, s'attirant une nouvelle protestation bougonne de la part du guerrier.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté le chevet de Seifer, toujours endormi, mais totalement remis, Cartlan lui avait dit que le calmant n'aurait bientôt plus d'effet et il s'était empressé de rejoindre Kyros. Cela faisait maintenant presque trois heures que les évènements avaient eu lieu, mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours. Il avait également fini par découvrir les marques qui enchâssaient la peau du jeune homme et avait attentivement écouté les explications de Kaal. Sa colère ne s'en était faite que plus forte alors et sa fatigue également. Il se sentait vidé par trop d'émotions.

Sachant le jeune homme entre de bonnes mains, il ne s'était pas inquiété de le quitter et attendait maintenant patiemment que Kyros veuille bien se réveiller. Il effleura cette fois sa joue et fut enfin récompensé de ses efforts lorsqu'il vit la ligne de son regard commencer à se craquer légèrement, dévoilant à peine ses yeux encore embrumés et cotonneux. Il les referma pour les rouvrir presque aussitôt et bâtit plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser le sommeil provoqué qui tentait à le faire replonger.

Sentant enfin la présence à ses côtés, il se tourna légèrement et sourit lorsqu'il reconnut Laguna qui le fixait tendrement.

_ Eh, dit-il d'une voix encore mal réveillée.

_ Eh, lui répondit Laguna. Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Comme si un camion m'était passé dessus. Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Kyros fronça les sourcils et tenta de retrouver le chemin logique de sa mémoire encore incertaine. Son visage se fit soudain plus sombre.

_ Je me souviens que j'étais dans la chambre de Seifer et que tu parlais à Edéa quand Djoan a…

Cette fois, il pâlit réellement.

_ Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Djoan !

_ Chut, souffla Laguna, avant qu'il ne recommence à paniquer. Tout va bien, Djoan va bien. Il est vivant.

Kyros serra la main qu'il avait attrapée inconsciemment et demanda d'une voix incertaine : 

_ Vivant ?

_ Oui, bien vivant et en pleine forme.

Le soulagement qui passa sur le visage du guerrier à la peau mât fut évident et c'est presque tremblant qu'il se redressa en position assise.

_ Merci Hyne, souffla-t-il. Mais comment ?

_ Je n'en suis pas très sûr. Mais apparemment Linoa lui a transmis ses pouvoirs et il a survécu.

Laguna ne manqua pas le tressaillement de son compagnon au nom de la sorcière, mais ne le releva pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se troublait ainsi, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de le pousser à se confier, il s'était immédiatement refermé.

_ Il a également sauvé la vie de Seifer, poursuivit-il. Il… il est très puissant. Mais ce petit miracle lui a coûté pas mal de force et Zell l'a emmené se reposer.

Kyros hocha distraitement la tête et sourit doucement.

_ J'aimerais le voir.

_ Il doit encore dormir et tu n'es pas encore remis, le sédatif que Cartlan t'a donné était puissant, je ne suis pas sûr…

_ Laguna, s'il te plait.

_ D'accord, soupira le Président qui n'avait plus la force de discuter. Essaye de te lever.

Seagill le remercia silencieusement avant de glisser ses jambes hors du lit pour les laisser pendre un petit moment, avant de tenter de se redresser. La tête lui tourna un peu lorsqu'il se leva, derniers effets des médicaments et il dut prendre légèrement appui sur Laguna pour ne pas tomber.

_ Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta Loire.

_ Humhum, juste un petit vertige, ça va passer.

_ Bien, on va essayer de faire quelques pas.

_ Lag, sourit Kyros, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été blessé ou quoi que ce soit.

_ Non, répondit le président en grimaçant, tu as juste craqué complètement dans mes bras au point de me foutre une trouille monstre. Trois fois rien franchement. Je ne voix même pas pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter. Après tout, tu es juste une des personnes qui m'est les plus chers au monde.

_ Désolé, murmura l'ex soldat en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Laguna soupira.

_ Non, c'est moi. Les dernières heures ont été vraiment pénibles et je n'ai pas pu dormir comme un gros bébé, contrairement à certain ! Dit-il avec humour.

Puis plus sérieusement.

_ C'est juste que…

_ Je sais, le coupa Seagill avant de l'embrasser doucement. Je sais.

Laguna sourit un peu plus et approfondit leur étreinte, éloignant au moins pour quelques secondes ses tourments avant de s'écarter à regret.

_ Bon, dit-il finalement. Et si nous allions voir tout ce petit monde.

***

Les deux quadragénaires n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre la porte de la chambre de Zell avant que celle-ci ne soit soudain ouverte et qu'une petite tête brune ne saute soudain dans le couloir en riant.

_ Djoan ! Cria son père visiblement encore dans la chambre. Veux-tu bien attendre une seconde, petit monstre.

_ Mais papa, protesta le garnement avant de remarquer les deux personnes qui approchaient rapidement.

Un immense sourire fendit immédiatement son visage et il sauta presque de joie avant de se précipiter vers eux.

_ Grand-pa, Grand-père ! Hurla-t-il gaiement.

Kyros eut à peine le temps de se pencher avant de réceptionner la boule brune dans ses bras et la soulever pour le serrer contre lui.

_ Grand-pa, protesta l'enfant tout sourire. Tu m'étouffes.

_ Pardon poussin, murmura le guerrier en relâchant un peu sa prise, je suis juste content de te voir.

_ Moi aussi, ronronna presque Djoan en se calant contre lui.

Laguna sourit tendrement devant la scène, bientôt imiter par Zell qui, en les voyant, s'était empresser de fermer la porte pour les rejoindre.

_ Nous allions voir Seifer, les informa-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur, mais seul Laguna sembla l'entendre et hocha rapidement la tête.

_ Et nous venions à votre rencontre, dit simplement ce dernier. J'avais en Kyros en manque de papouilles de son petit-fils, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Zell rit un peu à cette remarque, mais son regard conserva une note sombre qui n'échappa à son aîné.

_ J'ai parlé à Edéa. Elle a dit qu'elle verrait ça dès son arrivé.

_ Merci.

Laguna lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le rassurer avant de reporter son attention sur son compagnon qui écoutait avec intérêt comment le petit garçon avait sauvé la vie de Seifer.

_ Et c'est venu comme ça, pépia-t-il avec enthousiasme. Et il était guéri.

_ Juste comme ça, fronça un sourcil Seagill sur un ton bon enfant.

Djoan rougit légèrement.

_ Bah, non, pas tout à fait comme ça, avoua-t-il. Je crois pas que j'y serais arrivé tout, alors Adel m'a aidé.

_ Adel ? S'étouffa presque Laguna.

_ Oui. C'est elle qui m'a donné mes pouvoirs et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderait à les contrôler.

_ Elle te parle ? Demanda Kyros soudain très sérieux.

_ Oui, enfin non. Elle m'a parlé au début, mais quand j'ai guéri Seifer c'était plus… je ne sais pas, comme s'il elle m'avait guidé. C'est difficile à expliquer.

Les deux adultes restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, trop stupéfié. Zell était moins étonné car Djoan lui avait déjà raconté, mais c'était également pour cette raison que savoir la Gouvernante en route le rassurait grandement.

_ Bon, dit-il, et si nous allions voir Seifer.

_ Ouai ! Cria le garnement en se dégageant des bras de son grand-père encore surpris.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu courir, il fut saisit par la main ferme de son père.

_ Tatata, jeune homme. On y va doucement.

_ Mais papa ! 

_ Pas de " mais papa " qui tienne, tu es encore fatigué et si Seifer dort encore, je ne veux pas que tu le réveille en courant dans sa chambre.

_ Bon d'accord, capitula Djoan en faisant sa moue la plus adorable qui ramena un sourire sur le visage de chaque adulte.

Pour l'instant, son " changement " n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir trop affecté, ce qui était plutôt rassurant, mais ils n'en sauraient pas plus tant que Edéa ne serait pas là.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, le petit groupe gagna rapidement la chambre transformée en poste de soin et y entrèrent doucement. Les rideaux grands ouverts laissaient maintenant filtrer les premiers rayons de la journée, éclairant directement le lit sur lequel Seifer était désormais assis, recroqueviller dans un coin. Cartlan et ses assistants se tenaient à bonne distance et poussèrent un visible soupire de soulagement en les voyant entrer. Le jeune homme, lui, ne leva même pas la tête qu'il tenait entre ses mains, tremblant et lorsqu'il le vit Zell jura entre ses dents. Il avait été stupide. Stupide de laisser Seifer se réveiller seul dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, au milieu de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui devait probablement lui rappeler ce qu'il avait vécu. Lâchant Djoan qui avait lui aussi comprit la situation et retenait ses deux grands-pères, il se porta immédiatement à sa rencontre, s'asseyant près de lui. Il ne fit rien pendant quelques instants le détaillant quelque peu. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait réellement vu, il était presque agonisant et maintenant, mis à part les légers tremblements qui secouaient son corps, il paraissait parfaitement en forme. Il lui semblait même qu'il avait gagné encore un peu de poids. Djoan avait visiblement fait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Un petit soupire de soulagement passa ses lèvres de le voir ainsi bien vivant. Malgré ce que lui avait dit son fils, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Maintenant, ces dernières heures ne semblaient plus qu'un lointain cauchemar.

_ Seifer, souffla-t-il gentiment.

Le blond ne réagit pas immédiatement et Zell avança alors prudemment une main pour toucher son épaule.

_ Seifer, c'est moi.

Le jeune homme releva finalement la tête et le dévisagea un long moment avant de murmurer : 

_ Zell ?

_ Oui, sourit le Seed, rassuré de ne pas le voir se refermer comme une huître et détourner son regard.

Il se détendit visiblement avant de le prendre dans ses bras avec force.

_ Seifer ? Demanda le jeune homme à moitié écrasé.

Seifer le lâcha aussitôt, rouge de honte et se recula.

_ Pardon… je… je… ça va ?

_ Oui, ne t'en fait pas.

_ Où… où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il finalement, regardant réellement pour la première fois autour de lui. Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Longue, très longue histoire, soupira Zell. Pour faire court. Tu es tombé malade en me sauvant, idiot…

Seifer grimaça un sourire à cette remarque.

_ … et comme personne ne voulait t'aider à la BGU, j'ai demandé à Laguna et Kyros, dit-il en indiquant les deux aînés qui s'approchèrent enfin, qui ont immédiatement accepté et t'ont même offert le meilleur médecin de cette ville et même probablement de cette terre. Nous sommes à Esthar au palais et le monsieur et ses assistants que tu vois là, sont les gens qui nous ont aidés à te soigner.

_ Merci, souffla timidement le blond en baissant la tête.

_ Oh, ce n'est pas nous qu'il faut remercier, sourit Laguna en déployant toute sa bonne humeur, mais Cartlan et surtout le petit bonhomme ici présent, dit-il en ébouriffant la tête de son petit-fils.

_ Djoan ? Demanda le jeune homme, surpris.

_ Ouaip ! Répondit le petit garçon en riant avant de se jeter contre lui pour se boudiner contre son torse.

Seifer jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Zell qui eut une grimace un peu forcée. Il répondit alors gravement :

_ Tu allais mourir, Seifer ? Djoan a accepté de prendre les pouvoir de Linoa pour t'aider.

Seifer qui berçait doucement le petit garçon très fier de lui, s'arrêta net. Zell ne… ce… ce ne pouvait pas être la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! Pas pour lui. Surtout pas pour lui ! Il frémit légèrement.

_ Un… un.. non ! Souffla-t-il horrifié. Non, il ne fallait pas ! Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Qu'est-ce que je fait.

Voyant qu'il réagissait mal, Zell s'empressa de le saisir par le bras. Il savait parfaitement ce qui rongeait le blond et n'allait certainement pas le laisser à nouveau sombrer.

_ Rien, rien du tout. Tu n'as rien fait Seifer. Rien fait de mal. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu as empêché que Djoan ne devienne complètement orphelin. C'est tout. Ce qui c'est passé n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends. Djoan a choisi seul, il pouvait refuser. Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est de son propre choix.

_ Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant, gémit le blond.

_ Il n'a peut-être que six ans, répondit sérieusement Zell, presque avec colère, mais tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'on peut lui donner plus de crédit que ça !

_ Je…

_ Tu es fâché contre moi ? Demanda soudain le petit garçon.

_ Non, non, Djoan, bien sûr que non, mais…

_ Parce que tu sais, je voulais vraiment devenir sorcier. Maman m'avait dit qu'il fallait attendre un peu, mais je l'aurais fait quand même.

Personne dans la pièce ne releva la remarque, au lieu de quoi, tous regardèrent intensément Seifer, attendant avec anxiété ces prochaines paroles. Le blond regarda un long moment Djoan, cherchant la vérité au fond de ses yeux, puis il finit par se détendre un peu.

_ Non, je ne suis pas fâché, dit-il finalement. Je suis très fier, au contraire.

_ Merci ! Cria le bambin tout sourire en se jetant à son coup, alors que toutes les personnes dans la pièce poussaient un soupire de soulagement.

Seifer sourit lui aussi en accueillant son étreinte, même si son expression demeura soucieuse alors qu'il regardait Zell. Ce dernier se contenta de hocher doucement la tête avant de lisser inconsciemment une mèche de la chevelure du blond.

_ Bienvenu parmi nous, dit finalement Laguna, l'accueillant ainsi implicitement dans leur famille.

_ Merci, répondit simplement le blond.

Mais même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu ajouter autre chose, car au même instant, un garde frappa à la porte et entra rapidement.

_ Monsieur le Président, dit-il. Votre fils est là et demande à vous voir, il dit que c'est important.

***

Squall marchait de long en large dans le bureau de son père, alors que Selphie et Irvine attendaient patiemment, assis sur une chaise, aucun n'ayant le désir de lui demander de se calmer. Le jeune homme fulminait intérieurement autant à cause de ce qu'il avait découvert que contre lui-même et le temps qu'il avait perdu. Tellement de temps. Il s'était laissé manipulé comme un nouveau-né et cela l'irritait au plus au point. Mais qu'aurait-il pu bien faire ? Il n'avait pas voulu risquer la vie de Seifer, mais cela allait peut-être la lui coûter.

Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide ! 

Et ce qu'il avait vu. Il en avait encore la nausée.

Il faillit frapper le mur du poing, mais circonspect n'en fit rien, au lieu de quoi, il reprit sa marche furieuse, défoulant sa colère dans ce pas cadencé. Il traversait peut-être pour la cinquantième fois la pièce lorsque la main de Selphie sur son bras l'arrêta.

_ Squall, dit-elle finalement. Ca ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir. Calme-toi s'il te plait. T'énerver ne fera pas avancer les choses, ni les changer.

Le jeune homme soupira et sourit doucement à sa compagne.

_ Excuse-moi, dit-il, c'est juste…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour se refermer dans un violent claquement qui les fit sursauter et révéler un Laguna au visage sombre qui les dévisagea un long moment. Jamais Squall n'avait vu autant de colère contenue et de sévérité sur ses traits et il frémit légèrement. Ses deux compagnons durent avoir la même pensée car il les sentit se tordre, mal à l'aise, sur leur chaise et détourner leur regard de celui, sans pitié, de son père.

_ Papa… commença Squall.

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva brusquement projeté contre le bureau par toute la force brute de son aîné, le dos douloureusement appuyé contre son rebord à s'en casser les reins, le col fermement suspendu par sa main au point de ne presque pas toucher le sol. Le visage de son père était dangereusement proche du sien et pour une des rares fois de sa vie, il fut véritablement terrifié et pétrifié, incapable de réagir. Ses deux compagnons n'étaient pas mieux, complètement pris de court par la soudaine colère du président, maintenant débout, les chaises étalées au sol et ne sachant pas quoi faire.

_ Papa, murmura à nouveau Squall.

Les flammes béryls se plongèrent dangereusement dans son regard et il déglutit péniblement, ne cherchant même pas à se dégager.

_ Ne-m'appelle-plus-jamais-comme-ça ! Grogna Laguna.

_ Qu… quoi ? Balbutia le jeune Seed choqué par la réaction de son père.

De son propre père qui semblait soudain le renier. Il sentit son sang se glacer.

Laguna maîtrisa quelque peu sa colère et lâcha doucement son fils, le laissant presque s'effondrer à terre. Lorsque le soldat était entré et lui avait signalé la présence de son fils, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il n'avait même pas entendu Kyros l'appeler, le supplier de se calmer en sortant de la pièce, courant rapidement jusqu'à son bureau pour le retrouver et avoir une sérieuse explication. Très sérieuse. Mais il savait également que se laisser ainsi dominer par ses sentiments ne le mènerait à rien. Il fit donc un pas en arrière et s'essuya rapidement le devant de sa chemise, comme si elle avait été souillée, un air de dégoût accroché au visage.

_ Président, tenta doucement Selphie derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour dévisager froidement la jeune femme qui recula d'un pas et fit de même avec Irvine, le prévenant silencieusement de ne surtout pas essayer de parler en sa présence. Puis il reporta son regard sur son fils qui s'était redressé.

_ A moins que tu n'ais une très bonne excuse, Squall, dit-il d'un ton glacial. Je t'interdis de m'appeler encore une fois comme ça.

***

Cid regardait le paysage défiler lentement devant lui. Toujours le même, des étendues d'eau à perte de vu, une mer calme, baignée de soleil, aux reflets argents et ors. Parfois des poissons volants ou des dauphins venaient crever la surface et les accompagner pendant quelques centaines de mètres avant d'être distancés. Ils seraient bientôt arrivés. Déjà, au loin il pouvait voir les premières falaises s'élever, majestueuses, laissant la mer venir s'écraser à leurs pieds et creuser années après années leurs parois de pierres brutes.

_ Nous y serons dans une demi-heure environs, Commander, dit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Cid se retourna pour dévisager Nida et acquiesça rapidement, ordonnant par la même au Seed de le laisser seul. Il attendit que la porte se referme pour se détourner de la fenêtre et gagner à pas lent le petit bureau qu'il avait fait aménager. Il prit place sur le fauteuil et resta un long moment sans bouger, avant de sortir une clef qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et d'ouvrir le large tiroir qui lui faisait face. Il inspecta son contenu avant de le sortir et refermer le casier, puis l'étala devant lui. L'objet était entouré d'un foulard de satin qu'il déplia rapidement avant de le porter à son visage et d'un sentir le parfum. Le temps avait peu à peu fané l'odeur si particulière qui le caractérisait, mais elle persistait néanmoins, comme imprégnée dans le tissu. Une senteur de jasmin et d'orchidée qui l'avait toujours enivré, ensorcelé. Qui l'avait perdu. A jamais.

Il replia précieusement le carré qu'il glissa dans sa poche, avant d'observer l'arme qu'il avait jusqu'ici contenu. Un poignard d'argent de presque trente centimètres, encore parfaitement effilé et minutieusement travaillé. Une véritable œuvre d'art. Un présent. Un présent au goût de sang. Il caressa la croix qui décorait sa crosse et ferma un instant les yeux, se laissant perdre dans des souvenirs oubliés. Des souvenirs qui n'avaient cessé de le hanter. La soie d'une chevelure carmine, la profondeur d'un regard ébène, la grâce d'une caresse volée. L'amour. La haine. La faute.

Il rouvrit les yeux et glissa rapidement le poignard dans le fourreau à sa taille.

Il serait bientôt arriver. Tout serait bientôt terminé.

_ Ilyiana, souffla-t-il. Pardonne-moi.

***

_ Nous n'avions pas le choix, murmura finalement Squall. Cid nous menaçait de te livrer aux autorités de Galbadia si ne nous lui obéissions pas. Nous voulions trouver un moyen de le contrer. Je suis désolé, Seifer.

Le jeune homme, assis aux côtés de Zell, tenant inconsciemment sa main dans la sienne, se contenta de hocher rapidement la tête sans pour autant le regarder. Squall soupira et se tassa un peu plus dans son siège, intérieurement soulagé. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre son père de le laisser tout leur expliquer une fois que ce dernier l'avait mis au courant des derniers évènements, mais il avait finalement accepté et les avait menés vers la chambre du blond où étaient restés ses compagnons. Il comprenait mieux à présent sa colère, ses paroles cruelles et ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui-même se détestait assez pour cela. Il avait encore un peu de mal à assimiler ce que lui-même avait révélé. Il savait que Seifer était en danger, il avait seulement pensé avoir plus de temps. Il n'avait pas cru que sa maladie pouvait être aussi grave. Combien d'erreurs avait-il encore commis ?

Il regarda le blond qui gardait obstinément les yeux rivés au sol ou bien parfois sur Zell ou son père et Kyros, mais jamais sur aucune des autres personnes de la pièce. Il semblait tellement fragile. Il ne reconnaissait pas le fier soldat qu'il avait combattu tant de fois. Etait incapable de trouver l'étincelle d'orgueil, ce rêve qui avait fait sa vie. Mais sachant ce qu'il avait découvert, il ne pouvait pas s'en étonner. Il regrettait juste de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt.

Il ne manquait à cette petite réunion que Djoan que Zell était allé le coucher lorsqu'il avait commencé à somnoler dans les bras de Seifer. Un sorcier. Encore une information qu'il lui faudrait du temps à digérer. Mais il n'était pas le seul sous le choc des nombreuses révélations. Ce qu'il leur avait appris de l'endroit qu'ils avaient découvert, avait laissé muet de stupéfaction les autres personnes présentes. Et l'ironie cruelle de cette histoire c'est qu'ils auraient pu le sauver bien avant, s'ils avaient seulement su. Su que quelques mètres sous la BGU, habillement dissimulé, se trouvait le complexe souterrain qui l'avait gardé prisonnier toutes ses années. Su que Cid était directement responsable de ses tortures.

Seul Seifer ne semblait pas troublé par ses révélations et il en venait à penser qu'il savait depuis longtemps déjà, tout cela.

Le silence retomba finalement dans la pièce, pesant, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il savait désormais. Des mesures devaient être prises, s'était évident, mais rien n'était aussi simple et les accusations ne seraient pas faciles à porter, d'autant qu'il n'était pas sûr que la population ne prenne le chevalier de la sorcière en pitié et ne récuse ce qu'il avait subit. Beaucoup penseraient certainement que ce n'était qu'un juste châtiment.

Ils furent sortis de leur pensées par un léger craquement de bois et regardèrent vers la porte pour voir Edéa appuyée contre son chambranle, blanche et tremblante. Elle avait visiblement entendu toute la conversation sans qu'ils n'en prennent consciences.

Seifer fut le premier à réagir lorsqu'ils la virent vaciller.

_ Gouvernante ! Cria-t-il en se lançant vers elle pour la soutenir.

Il l'empêcha tout juste de tomber et la soutint le temps qu'elle retrouve ses esprits.

_ Seifer, souffla-t-elle alors doucement. Je suis désolée.

_ Chut, murmura le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas votre faute. Ce n'est pas votre faute.

Elle le dévisagea un long moment, reprenant contenance et ferma les yeux, comprenant soudain.

_ Tu savais n'est-ce pas. Tu as toujours su. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi t'être tu pendant ces deux mois ?

Seifer recula un peu.

_ Je…

Il se tut et la regarda tristement.

_ Aller, dit-lui. Dit-lui Seifer. Dit-lui enfin toute la vérité.

Le jeune homme hoqueta un voyant apparaître Cid devant lui, comme tout le monde dans la pièce et poussa légèrement Edéa pour la protéger.

_ Cid, siffla la sorcière.

Comment avait-elle pu être aveugle à ce point ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas savoir ce qu'avait fait son époux ?

Kramer fit un pas dans la pièce, dévisageant une par une, les personnes présentes, s'arrêtant avec tendresse sur sa femme qui le dévisagea froidement, avant de reporter son attention sur Seifer.

_ Tout le monde est là à ce que je voix, dit-il d'un ton détaché. Seifer.

_ Père, répondit le blond, baissant légèrement les yeux.

A suivre…


	9. Epilogue : Seconde chance

                                                                                                                  Titre : Seconde chance

                                                                                                          Auteur : Aakanee

                                                                                                    Genre : drame

                                                                                                Base : FF8

Note : ok, ce passage est complètement AU pour une certaine portion de l'histoire (le passé de Cid… entre autre), mais je l'ai voulu comme ça, j'espère que ça vous plaira^^

Seconde Chance

Epilogue

Seconde Chance

  Laguna reposa le papier qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et se passa une main dans les cheveux, soupirant doucement. Il était incapable de se concentrer. Il avait beau essayer, rien de ce qu'il lisait ne retenait son attention. Pour la troisième fois maintenant, il parcourait cette requête Galbadienne, mais elle demeurait sourde à son esprit. Il n'aurait même pas su dire si elle parlait de politique frontalière ou de trafic de Chocobos.

  Souriant ironiquement, il se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil, refermant d'une main distraite le dossier dont il avait retiré la feuille et ferma les yeux.

  Il n'avait aucun désir de travailler. La journée était trop belle et les six derniers mois si pénibles parfois qu'il ne demandait qu'à se reposer. Il avait besoin de vacances. De très longues vacances.

  Autant espérer recevoir sous peu la visite courtoise de Hyne.

  Outch ! Décidément, son cerveau avait décider de fermer ses portes pour la journée. _Neurones en black out, revenez demain, merci._

A moins d'une mise en retraite anticipée ?

  Nan… il s'ennuierait trop.

  Un petit sourire désabusé aux lèvres, il leva péniblement un bras pour consulter sa montre et constater qu'il était midi passé. Au moins pourrait-il prendre en excuse l'heure du déjeuner pour faire passer son manque d'énergie au travail. 

  Si Kyros lui en laissait la possibilité. 

  Il aimait le guerrier plus que tout, mais ce dernier pouvait parfois se montrer tellement intransigeant lorsqu'il s'agissait de régler les affaires d'Esthar, que cela en était déprimant.

  A moins qu'il ne parvienne à détourner son attention…

  Cette fois, ce fut un sourire gourmant qui illumina son visage, quelque peu machiavélique aussi, alors que son esprit fomentait déjà son plan. Le bureau possédait un canapé et la porte fermait parfaitement à clé. Bon, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas très bien insonorisé, mais au diable les détails, ses gardes en avaient déjà vu et en verrait… hum… entendrait d'autres. D'autant qu'ils étaient désormais officiellement connu du public qui avait étonnamment bien pris la nouvelle. Donc plus besoin de se cacher.

  Il savait la population d'Esthar ouverte, mais ne l'avait pas soupçonné des autres pays. Seule Galbadia (oh, stupeur !) s'était montrée réticente. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas vraiment voix sur ce genre de chose, d'autant que Laguna s'était montré irréprochable (merci à Kyros et à Ward) en matière de politique et avait donc toutes les faveurs pour lui. Son charme et son charisme avaient joué du reste et, il fallait l'avouer, une photo prise à leur insu, lorsqu'ils dormaient, l'un contre l'autre, sur une banquette de l'Hydre présidentielle alors qu'il revenait d'une soirée. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment son auteur était parvenu à ses fins, mais elle avait définitivement rallié la population à leur cause, puisqu'ils étaient, de l'avis à tous, totalement kawai.

  Surtout son compagnon reposant au creux de son épaule.

  Pauvre Kyros. Il ne s'en remettait toujours pas. 

  Le lendemain de la publication et en entendant ce commentaire fuser de toute part, il avait passé une heure devant le miroir à chercher ce qui avait bien pu lui valoir cette dénomination et il n'avait toujours pas trouver. Du moins, de son point de vu. Laguna, lui, n'avait eu aucun mal à s'accorder au goût du public et depuis bien plus longtemps.

  S'étirant comme un chat, il finit par se lever de son siège et se dirigea à pas lent vers la porte-fenêtre qu'il ouvrit immédiatement pour passer sur le balcon. Le ciel était clair, d'un bleu pur et parfait, laissant au soleil le loisir d'illuminer chaque parcelle de terre. Une petite brise, à peine un souffle, rafraîchissait suffisamment l'air pour le rendre supportable et agitait doucement les feuilles des arbres. 

  Laissant les rayons couler sur sa peau et le réchauffer agréablement, il s'avança jusqu'au garde-fou de fer blanc tissé et s'appuya dessus. 

  D'ici, il dominait tout le jardin qui s'étirait sur plusieurs milliers de mètres carrés, fait de plans d'eau et de fontaines, de cascades fleuries et planté de cerisiers tout juste bourgeonnant de rose et de blanc.

  Sous l'un d'eux, à quelques mètres à peine, il put voir un couple enlacé, profitant calmement de la beauté de la journée dans son ombre zébrée. Selphie reposait contre le torse de Squall, les mains jointes aux siennes et posées sur son ventre déjà bien renflé. Ils souriaient doucement et il pouvait percevoir d'ici le bourdonnement calme de leur conversation sans, cependant, en saisir le sens. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'avait jamais vu son fils sourire autant que ces derniers mois, attrapant peu à peu cette marque Loiresque qui avait fait sa réputation et qui adoucissait dangereusement son expression. Lui-même était aux Anges. Quel plus beau cadeau que d'être une nouvelle fois grand-père ? Il aurait pu difficilement rêver mieux.

  Il tourna soudain la tête lorsqu'il entendit un rire d'enfant résonner à ses oreilles, pour voir une tête ébène courir à travers ses parterres de fleurs sans faire attention à les éviter et le faisant légèrement grincer des dents. Ses gardénias… Trop tard ! 

  Tant pis ! Il oubliait que cela avait également parfois ses désavantages. Enfin, il espérait qu'elles pourraient s'en remettre, mais ne pensait pas qu'elles survivraient à deux garnements. 

  Heureusement que le prochain ne pourrait pas s'essayer tout de suite à ces courses effrénées.

  Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus en le voyant zigzaguer rapidement pour éviter son poursuivant, avant de se faner complètement et fermer à nouveau les yeux.

  Le poids de ces derniers mois et surtout de ce jour sembla soudain retomber sur ses épaules. Douloureux et amer. Il se demanda vaguement s'il était encore le seul à revivre parfois ses instants pénibles où des vérités cruelles s'étaient dévoilées et où la mort semblait avoir emportée avec elle bien plus qu'elle n'aurait du.

  Beaucoup plus…

**

  __ Tout le monde est là à ce que je vois, dit Cid d'un ton détaché. Seifer…_

_  _ Père, répondit le blond, baissant légèrement les yeux._

_  Un silence assourdissant tomba à cet instant sur la pièce, alors que tous fixaient intensément les deux hommes, tentant, sans vraiment y parvenir, d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de se révéler._

_  Inconsciemment, Seifer fit un pas en arrière, ignorant des regards braqués sur lui et bousculant légèrement la gouvernante. _

_  Cette dernière ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte, incapable de lâcher son mari du regard, à la fois tremblante de rage et de surprise. _

_  Ce… ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle avait dû mal attendre. Il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça à son propre enfant. Seifer ne pouvait PAS être son enfant. Il ne pouvait pas. Que…? Et pourtant maintenant, elle pouvait reconnaître certains traits de ressemblance auxquels elle n'avait jamais prêtés attention, la même chevelure dorée, le même regard de glace, la même droiture._

_   Son visage pourtant était différent, plus allongé, plus fin, malgré sa mâchoire volontaire. Mais le lien de parenté était indéniable._

_  Mais comment ?_

_  Seifer ne pouvait être son fils, elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, n'en avait même jamais porté._

_  Alors qui ?_

_   Un petit sourire sardonique naquit sur les lèvres du Commandant qui avança de deux pas dans la pièce, forçant inconsciemment Seifer à battre un peu plus en retraite._

_   Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'en empêcher, commandé par ses seuls instincts. Par sa terreur. Et pourtant, il aurait voulu ne pas bouger, pouvoir lui faire face, pouvoir lui dire… pouvoir lui dire combien…_

_  Il fut soudain stoppé par un corps près de lui, une main posée sur son bras, doucement, délicatement, et il leva son regard pour croiser celui de Zell. Il semblait encore choqué, mais avait rapidement repris ses esprits et était prêt à le soutenir, à combattre avec lui, pour lui si cela était nécessaire. Il savait qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais Cid le toucher._

_  Son père…_

_  Il lui sourit tristement et le tatoué glissa légèrement ses doigts le long de son bras pour saisir doucement sa main et la serrer. Il lui en fut étrangement reconnaissant, laissant sa chaleur, son contact le détendre imperceptiblement._

_  Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et il passa entre eux plus qu'ils ne purent ou ne voulurent s'expliquer._

_  _ C'est touchant, trancha soudain la voix de Cid presque à leur côté, amusé et… triste ?_

_  Il s'était rapidement avancé, surprenant tout le monde, mais Edéa eut tôt fait de lui bloquer la route, se dressant droit devant lui. _

_  Puis, sortant enfin de leur stupéfaction, se furent bientôt tous les autres membres de la pièce qui vinrent se placer à ses côtés, le défiant de faire un pas de plus. Seul Kyros demeura légèrement en retrait, près des deux jeunes hommes, dernier rempart si la situation venait à dégénérer._

  Seifer en fut étonné. Il ne pensait pas, n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse ainsi s'ériger pour le protéger, mais il commençait à réaliser que peut-être, d'une certaine façon, ils étaient venus à l'apprécier, combien la raison lui échappait.

_  _ Kramer, siffla soudain Laguna. Je crois que quelques explications s'imposent._

_  Cid renifla de dédain à ses paroles, avant de faire un nouveau pas et ne réagit pas lorsque Squall leva sa gunblade, menaçant. Il laissa même échapper un petit rire._

_  _ Tu crois me faire peur avec ça, gamin ? Demanda-t-il visiblement très amusé._

_  _ Je pourrais vous tuer dans l'instant, grinça le jeune homme en affermissant sa prise sur la crosse._

_  _ Ca, vois-tu, laisse-moi en douter._

_  _ Pardon ?_

_  Et pour preuve, Cid s'avança encore, obligeant Squall à le frapper de sa lame… qui rebondit à quelques millimètres à peine de sa peau, envoyant dans les bras du jeune homme des ondes de chocs si puissantes qu'il ne put que lâcher son arme._

_  Tous ses compagnons en restèrent pétrifié._

_  Cid n'était même pas blessé._

_  _ Impossible, souffla soudain Edéa._

_  _ Non, pas impossible, lui répondit son mari en se tournant vers elle, le regard nostalgique. Tu le sais._

_  Ils s'observèrent un long moment, en silence, faisant s'élever encore la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, avant qu'Edéa ne se tourne vers Seifer. Ce dernier détourna les yeux, laissant échapper une larme qui vint mourir sur sa joue._

_  _ Qui est sa mère ? Demanda alors, tremblante, la sorcière sans pour autant fixer son époux qui soupira doucement._

_  _ Ca aussi, tu le sais._

_  Elle frémit légèrement et étudia un peu plus le visage de son « enfant », ses courbes, son nez, ses lèvres. Cette grâce naturelle qui semblait l'habiter et qui ressemblait tellement…_

_  _ Non, s'étrangla la gouvernante, refusant, niant l'évidence._

_  _ Edéa…_

_  _ Non…_

_  _ C'est la vérité._

_  La sorcière se retourna lentement, désespérément, cherchant dans son regard le mensonge et la perfidie dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'ici, mais n'y trouva que la sincérité et les regrets._

_  _ Ilyana…Souffla-t-elle finalement._

_  _ Je l'ai aimé._

_  La gouvernante baissa la tête, vacillante, vaincue, osant tout juste respirer, tout juste bouger de peur de s'évanouir, avant de murmurer : _

_  _ J'aurais du le deviner._

_  Elle se retourna lorsqu'une main effleura son épaule et sourit à Seifer désormais à ses côtés._

_  _ Tu lui ressemble tellement, si ce n'est peut-être la couleur de tes cheveux. Mais je le vois maintenant… je la vois en toi. Tu savais n'est-ce pas ?_

_  Le jeune homme hocha imperceptiblement la tête._

_  _ Je suis désolé._

_  _ Ne le soit pas, sourit-elle tristement. J'aurais du le savoir. Je crois… je crois que je l(ai toujours su. Je voulais juste ne pas le croire._

_  _ Edéa ? Demanda soudain Laguna._

_  _ Oui ?_

_  _ Qui est… qui est Ilyana ?_

_  La sorcière détailla rapidement, un à un, chaque visage de la pièce qui attendaient, trop secoués désormais pour pouvoir paraître choqués, des milliers d'émotions, l'incompréhension, jouant sur leurs traits. Ce qu'elle allait leur dire, n'allait rien arranger. Mais ils avaient droit à la vérité._

_  Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son époux, qui ne la regardait déjà plus, mais fixait son fils, une étrange lueur dans les yeux et demeura sur ses gardes. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il comptait faire._

_  _ Ilyana, dit-elle finalement. Ilyana était ma sœur._

_  Un hoquet de stupeur accueillit sa remarque et elle continua sur sa lancée._

_  _ Mais elle était bien plus que ça, elle…_

_  _ Elle m'aimait, la coupa Cid, sans les regarder, parlant plus pour son fils que pour n'importe qui d'autre, les ayant même probablement déjà oubliés. Elle m'aimait et je l'ai aimé comme jamais je ne l'aurais cru possible. Mais c'était un amour impossible. J'avais déjà épousé Edéa à cette époque et je la chérissais, comme je la chéris aujourd'hui. Mais ces sentiments n'étaient rien comparés à ceux que j'éprouvais pour ta mère. Et malgré tous les interdits, nous avons choisi de nous aimer. Nous ne pensions pas… nous ne pensions pas qu'elle pourrait tomber enceinte. Elle était sensée être stérile, comme sa sœur, ma femme. Mais tu es apparu, le fruit défendu et tu me l'as volé ! Tu me l'as volé corps et âme !_

_  Sa voix se brisa un instant et il lutta pour reprendre son souffle alors que des pleurs commençaient à tomber lentement sur ses joues._

_  _ Elle ne devait pas porter d'enfant, reprit-il amèrement. C'était une sorcière et sa grossesse… sa grossesse était un péché. Une malédiction. Elle a inexplicablement développé ses pouvoirs à leurs paroxysmes, pour peu à peu sombrer dans la folie, devenant assoiffée de puissance et de morts. Et après l'avoir aidé à te mettre au monde… j'ai du… j'ai du la tuer. La tuer de mes propres mains. Mes propres mains ! La seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée. Et tu baignais dans son sang. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Seifer ? Pourquoi me l'as-tu prise une seconde fois ? Nous n'aurions jamais du gagner. Pourquoi l'as-tu trahie ?Pourquoi me l'as-tu encore enlevée ?_

_  Ses larmes coulaient à flot à présent, alors qu'il brûlait de rage et de désespoir._

_  _ Pourquoi ?_

_  _ Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé, souffla doucement, tristement le jeune homme, prenant son aîné par surprise, le forçant cette fois à reculer._

_  _ Quoi ?_

_  _ Dans un moment de lucidité, elle me l'a demandé. Elle ne voulait pas vivre ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas vous faire, me faire… TE faire souffrir._

_  _ Non !_

_  _ Je suis désolé._

_  _ Tu mens ! _

_  _ C'est la vérité._

_  _ Tu mens ! _

_  _ Je suis désolé, père… elle m'a demandé…_

_  _ NON !_

_  Non, elle ne pouvait pas… elle ne pouvait pas ! _

_  « Ilyana… pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »_

_  Mais il pouvait voir que son enfant ne mentait pas. Il le savait, de cette certitude partagée par le sang. Hyne, qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il fait ?_

_  Il se recula encore d'un pas,…_

_  « Seifer, je suis désolé. »_

_  … tira de sa taille le poignard qui n'en avait pas bougé…_

_  « Ilyana, tu as voulu me protéger, mais il est des choses contre lesquelles même toi, tu ne peux rien faire. Pardonnes-moi. Je crois qu'en fait, j'ai toujours attendu cet instant. »_

_  … et d'un geste précis et rapide, avant même que quiconque ait pu bouger, trancha les chaires de sa gorge, faisant naître aussitôt un flot de sang._

  _ NON !!!! Hurla Seifer en se précipitant pour le soutenir, s'écroulant à genoux et l'installant contre lui. Non ! Père… papa…

_  Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était trop tard. Rien ni personne ne pourrait le sauver et même la magie, cette fois, ne pourrait l'aider. _

_  Personne d'autre n'avait bougé, tous paralysés par trop de révélations et par ce geste désespéré, même Edéa.  Seul Seifer semblait encore capable de réagir, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, comme pour le bercer, caressant sa chevelure, pleurant, secoué de sanglots incontrôlables._

  _ Papa, je t'en pris, le supplia-t-il doucement. Je t'en pris… ne meurt pas. S'il te plait, je t'aime… s'il te plait.

_  Cid leva faiblement une main couverte de sang  jusqu'à sa joue pour en chasser tendrement ses larmes et lui sourit, partageant un dernier souvenir._

_  // Portant doucement dans ses bras le petit être, il avance rapidement jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Edéa l'attend. Elle ne sait pas. Ne saura jamais. Il sait qu'elle ne devinera pas ou plutôt ne voudra pas deviner._

_  Il sent soudain l'enfant gazouiller contre lui et ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder. Enveloppé dans sa couverture, seul son petit visage déjà auréolé d'or dépasse légèrement, ainsi qu'une petite main qui semble le saluer. Inconsciemment, il avance un doigt qu'il s'empresse de saisir pour le téter, souriant, riant presque._

_  Il veut le détester._

_  Ses petites gencives mordillent ses chaires sans le faire souffrir et bien que le lait ne vienne pas à couler, il ne tarde pas à s'endormir, comme rassasier._

_  Ne pas sourire_

_  Plus que quelques mètres et il sera arrivé. Il pourra le laisser. L'écarter de sa vie. Ne plus le revoir… la revoir._

_  Il veut le détester._

_  La porte s'ouvre et Edéa lui sourit avant de remarquer l'enfant. Immédiatement elle lui prend des bras et il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque la petite boule de chaleur lui est enlevée. Elle lui pose un tas de questions auxquelles il s'entend vaguement répondre. Il se sent étrangement détaché, engourdi. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important à sa vie._

_  Il est soudain tiré de ses pensées._

_  Elle lui demande son nom._

_  Il le regarde un instant, plongeant son regard dans les immenses saphirs qui semblent lui sourire et l'entend à nouveau gazouiller gaiement à son intention. _

_  Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte._

_  Un nom ?_

_  Un souffle._

_  _ Seifer…_

_  Il veut le détester._

_  Il ne veut pas l'aimer._

_  Mais il sait qu'il est déjà trop tard.//_

_  Sa main retomba finalement alors que son regard se fermait à jamais et sa tête roula au creux de l'épaule de son fils._

_  Tout était dit._

_  Seifer toucha sa joue._

_  _ Non ! _

_  Incapable d'accepter la vérité._

_  _ Non ! _

_  Mais incapable d'y échapper. _

_  Et son cri d'agonie déchira l'air les faisant tous frissonner._

_  _ NON ! PAPA !!!!!!_

_                                  **_

  Il fut sorti de ses pensées par deux bras puissants passés gentiment autour de sa taille, le serrant tendrement.

  _ Laguna ? Ca va ?

  Le président soupira doucement avant de pencher la tête en arrière, logeant sa tête au creux du cou de son amant, fermant les yeux, laissant sa présence le réconforter.

  _ Juste de mauvais souvenir, finit-il par souffler.

  _ Tu penses encore à ce jour ?

  _ Hnhn… pas toi ?

  _ A chaque fois que je le vois.

  Un moment de silence confortable passa entre eux, avant d'être brisé par Laguna.

  _ Je ne comprends pas, dit-il.

  _ Quoi ?

  Il se pencha pour observer les personnes évoluant dans le jardin et soupira tristement.

  _ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'a torturé si longtemps, malgré ses sentiments. Je ne comprends comment Seifer a pu malgré tout l'aimer tout ce temps.

  Le regard de Kyros se voila à son insu et le guerrier dut utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas laisser sa voix trembler.

  _ Il l'a torturé parce qu'il était incapable de le tuer, souffla-t-il finalement. Il était son fils. Quoi qu'il en dise, quoi qu'il prétende, quoi qu'il fasse, il était avant tout son enfant. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le tuer.

  _ Mais ce qu'il a fait, était bien pire, protesta Laguna.

  _ Pas pour lui. Même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Dans un sens, il le protégeait. Et Seifer le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer.

  _ Peut-être… réfléchit Laguna. Je ne sais pas. C'est tellement… je ne sais pas.

  Il se tue et continua à observer le jardin.

  Quelques mètres plus bas, Seifer venait de rattraper Djoan et le punissait maintenant par une séance de chatouilles qui faisait rire l'enfant aux éclats. Le jeune homme lui-même avait un immense sourire aux lèvres, toujours un peu triste, mais franc et n'était pas déterminé à le lâcher. 

  Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour remonter la pente. La mort de son père l'avait presque achevé. Sans Zell, ni Djoan, il ne savait pas s'il y serait arrivé.

  Aujourd'hui, il semblait bien mieux. Il avait toujours ces moments de mélancolie, mais ils se faisaient plus rares. Il se demandait juste maintenant quand ces deux grands nigauds se décideraient à ouvrir les yeux. Ils se tournaient autour sans jamais oser faire le premier pas. Cela en devenait agaçant.

  Il allait falloir qu'il y mette son grain de sel.

  Quand à Djoan… Edéa l'avait « examiné » et était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était désormais bel et bien un sorcier. Il avait hérité à la fois des pouvoirs de sa mère et d'Adel. Il était puissant. Dangereusement puissant. Mais sous la tutelle de la Gouvernante et avec l'aide de sa famille, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il puisse se contrôler correctement. Sa gentillesse et sa gaieté naturelles faisait également pencher la balance, mais son avenir n'en restait pas moins incertain et inquiétant. Malheureusement, seul le temps saurait dire ce qu'il allait devenir.

  Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer.

  Il vit soudain Zell s'approcher de sa petite « famille », hésitant à poser une main sur l'épaule de Seifer avant de se rétracter. Il en grinça presque des dents.

  Oui, décidément, il allait falloir qu'il s'en occupe. Et qu'elle meilleure journée qu'aujourd'hui pour commencer. 

  Tout recommencer.

FIN

Pour l'instant^^

J'écrirais une suite un jour et je me tâte à écrire une préquelle, racontant la vie de Cid et Ilyana. Vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
